HOTLINE
by Ero-gomen
Summary: Narusasu - Una llamada puede cambiarlo todo, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

**Hotline**

Corp uchiha fue fundada por un joven emprendedor inteligente y apasionado, de tan solo 18 años.

Sasuke uchiha, el hijo menor de la familia uchiha hizo lo que nadie había logrado nunca en 2 años.

Ahora a sus 20 años, al ser el presidente de tan conocida empresa, su toma de decisiones no tenía margen para los errores, todo debe estar correctamente controlado y yendo como la seda. porque incluso el mismo sasuke sabía lo catastrófico que podría ser un pequeño error, podría significar un cambio radical para la vida de una persona, por ello mismo esa palabra no existía en sus pensamientos. cada movimiento que hacía era calculado, como sonreía, como se expresaba y como era su lenguaje corporal. y sin embargo ese día se había equivocado.

Ese mismo dia por la mañana, pensó que sería otro perfecto y productivo para su empresa y realmente lo fue, Las ganancias se disparan de forma incontrolable volviendo a ponerse en cabeza por encima de cualquier otra empresa, muchas multinacionales quieren hacer negocios importantes.

Pero esa llamada no fue calculada. esa llamada hizo que su perfecto ser se rompiera en silencio.

 **12 horas antes**

Sasuke uchiha acomodaba sus lápices con manía encima de su escritorio perfectamente afilados y del mismo tamaño. después toma el teléfono y marca a su asistente -señorita ino, hazme el favor de facilitarme el número de la empresa hyuga

-si señor ¿quiere que se lo facilite ahora mismo?- aquello no le pareció mala idea, su asistente siempre había hecho bien su trabajo así que decidió confiar en ella

-tomó un boli- dice dando la señal- dímelo de 3 en 3

-si señor, 454 378 - sasuke copiaba con su perfecta letra los números " _¡ino cariño, te tengo un chisme que te matas!"_ se escuchó de fondo - ahora no tente, estoy hablando con él jefe - dice amablemente -lo siento mucho señor sasuke, repito 454 378 454- copia los numero tal y como se los dictó.

-gracias- cuelga y mira el papel, descuelga de nuevo el teléfono y marca los números, esperando tranquilamente mientras movía con agilidad el bolígrafo entre sus dedos.

 _-hola buenos días, está llamando a un zorrito juguetón, ¿que fantasía sexual quiere cumplir?-_ sasuke mira confundido el teléfono _\- ¿hola? ahh un tímido… de acuerdo, escuche con atención_ \- el moreno dejó caer el lapicero- _en este momento llevo puesto unos boxers, acabo de bañarme pero me los quitaré lentamente y le describiré mi cuerpo-_ iba a colgar pero el sonido de un escupitajo llamó su atención- _ahí vamos… ah… sí… estoy duro..._ \- pasa saliva con fuerza por su garganta, debería de colgar pero desde el primer momento esa voz lo atrapo _\- mi cuerpo arde… quiero que me toques… ahh si…-_

- _hmp…_ \- fue lo unico que salio de sasuke, pero solo con eso el hombre del otro lado de la línea gimió

 _-oh… qué es ese timbre de voz tan exquisito… ahora si se me ha puesto más dura… dime algo más… no seas tímido…-_ una sonrisa de lado surgió en el rostro del uchiha

-aun no me has descrito tu cuerpo- dice con voz suave

 _\- te escuchas magnífico… ahhh… -_ sonríe sobándose el puente de la nariz, ¿por que estaba entrando en ese juego? el puede tener a la que quiera, por no decir que no es gay - _mi piel es de color canela… todo mi cuerpo está tonificado y mis bolas… mi bolas son… rosadas oscuras cuando las toco y se ponen duras-_ aquello fue un poco más caliente que antes, le gusto- _mi pene, esta grande…_

-interesante

 _-¡ahh!... joder hombre… dime algo caliente…_ \- sasuke mordió sus labios, ¿iba a hacerlo? ¿le diría algo?

-para de tocarte- unos ruidos extraños se escuchan de fondo

 _-uff… ya he parado…-_ sentía la ansiedad de lo que esperaba, ya era demasiado tarde como para parar esa llamada

-¿de qué color son tus pezones?

 _\- canela-_ contesta agitado

-tócalos…- escucha los suspiros- baja lentamente tu mano hasta el pene, y masturbarte lentamente, no subas la velocidad si no te digo

 _-ahh… ahh… pero estoy muy excitado, tu voz me pone muy caliente-_ sasuke mira por primera vez su entrepierna, también se estaba excitando de escuchar al chico

-señor uchiha, hace rato lo estoy llamando, le digo que su hermano ha venido- ino entra al a oficina y se encuentra a un acalorado jefe con el teléfono fuertemente agarrado.

Cuando sasuke la ve, cuelga con sutileza y dice - dile que voy en un momento, retírese- y así la rubia sale.

No sabía que acababa de pasar, cuando mira el numero que apunto y el que marco, se dio cuenta de que se había equivocado. Espera unos minutos para tranquilizarse y darse un tiempo.

o-o-o-o-o-unos momentos antes en algún lugar lejano-o-o-o-o-o

 **¡Brring! ¡Brring!**

\- hora de trabajar- con cansancio, un joven rubio camina hacia su teléfono, como no había nadie en su humilde apartamento, contesto -hola buenos días, está llamando a un zorrito juguetón, ¿que fantasía sexual quiere cumplir?- espero a que alguien le dijera algo, o directamente se escucharan los gemidos e imploraciones, pero nada _-_ ¿hola? ahh un tímido… de acuerdo, escuche con atención- el sonido de algo caerse le da la señal de que en la otra línea ahí alguien- en este momento llevo puesto unos boxers, acabo de bañarme pero me los quitaré lentamente y le describiré mi cuerpo _-_ era obviamente mentira, los que no hablaban eran los clientes más fáciles, pues se sentían satisfechos con cualquier burrada caliente que el dijera, hizo el sonido de escupir, a los clientes les encantan los sonidos húmedos y él era bueno haciéndolos - ahí vamos… ah… sí… estoy duro...- camina lentamente hacia el sofá y se acuesta pasando el brazo por detrás de su cabeza _-_ mi cuerpo arde… quiero que me toques… ahh si…

- _hmp…_ \- solo con escuchar eso, la piel del cuello se le puso de punta, un gemido natural se le salio

-oh… qué es ese timbre de voz tan exquisito… ahora si se me ha puesto más dura… dime algo más… no seas tímido…- y realmente se le colocó dura, mordió sus labios sobandose por encima del pantalón su pene

 _-aun no me has descrito tu cuerpo-_ baja su mano acariciandose las bolas con lujuria, esa voz era de un príncipe, nunca antes lo había llamado estaba seguro de que lo recordaría

\- te escuchas magnífico… ahhh… _-_ pasa su mano por el pecho y describe - mi piel es de color canela… todo mi cuerpo está tonificado y mis bolas… mi bolas son… rosadas oscuras cuando las toco y se ponen duras- vuelve a tocar sus bolas viendo como su erección se asomaba por encima del pantalón que llevaba- mi pene, esta grande…

 _-interesante-_ fue como un relámpago en su piel

-¡ahh!... joder hombre… dime algo caliente…

 _-para de tocarte-_ una orden mordaz, con rapidez se puse de pie y se desnudo listo para obedecer a ese extraño, nunca antes le había pasado eso con ningún cliente.

 _-_ uff… ya he parado… _-_ la ansiedad se le salía por los poros de la piel

 _-¿de qué color son tus pezones?_

\- canela

 _-tócalos…_ -sube su mano lentamente y se pellizca así mismo, suspira de placer al saber que estaba siendo escuchado - _baja lentamente tu mano hasta el pene, y masturbarte lentamente, no subas la velocidad si no te digo_

 _-_ ahh… ahh… pero estoy muy excitado, tu voz me pone muy caliente _-_ apretaba la punta de su pene con fuerza, se masturbaba suavemente esperando las siguientes órdenes.

" _ **piii pii pii- le hablamos desde la empresa zorritos en línea, usted ha hablado 10 minutos, por lo que en su cuenta ha sido agregado la cantidad de 10 yenes, gracias por trabajar con nosotros - piii piii pii piii"**_

-¿ha colgado?- mira con incredulidad el teléfono en su mano y su polla ardiendo en la otra- ¡sera cabron! ¡por una vez que me motivo con un cliente y este va y cuelga, joder!- lo peor de la situación es que ese telefono solo era para recibir llamadas, por lo que no guardaba ningún numero ni se podía devolver las llamadas.

...

Naruto uzumaki, un joven al que la vida no lo había tratado bien, sus padres murieron en un accidente y nunca tuvo nada ni nadie en quien apoyarse. para empeorar su situación, vagando por la calle a los 15 años se encontró a una bebé en una bolsa de basura. a pesar de que le era difícil en ese mismo momento lo decidió, iba a cuidar de ella y la ayudaría como fuera.

Ahora a sus 18 años, siempre había dado la cara por su hija, fue difícil conseguir los papeles para que fuera legalmente suya pero ahora no podían separarlos.

Respecto al trabajo, al parecer como no terminó los estudios no podía aspirar a gran cosa, así que con desesperación y miedo de aferró con todas sus fuerzas a ser un zorrito caliente. sin que su hija se diera cuenta. no era lo mejor que podía hacer pero si nadie se enteraba, no era tan malo y realmente había podido ganar bastante dinero con las largas llamadas que tenía a la madrugada. pues él tenía un horario, por las mañanas cuando iba a dejar a su hija a la guardería trabajaba de 8 a 12 pues a esa hora debía que recoger a su nena, apagaba el móvil y pasaba de 12 a 20 con su hija hasta que ella se quedaba dormida, a las 21 volvía a prender el móvil y trabajaba hasta las 4 de la madrugada.

Y así era su rutina desde los 15 años, luchando y aguantando mucho para darle lo mejor a su hija, la suerte nunca estuvo de su lado y por más de que trato de buscar trabajo, no salía nada. cuando las personas se daban cuenta de su experiencia laboral lo trataban como un prostituto.

Pero ni las peores situaciones, harían que él no tuviera una linda sonrisa para su nena, ella le había dado una razón para vivir.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

" _ **hola soy el zorrito juguetón y en este momento no puedo atenderle, si me estás llamando a estas horas es porque desconoces mi horario, así que seré breve, no estoy en la tarde, puedes llamarme después de las 21 horas. espero ansioso tu llamada"**_

Era absurdo, no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer- sasuke cariño, ¿a quien llamas?- una despampanante pelirosa entraba por la puerta de su oficina- ¿no quedamos en tomar hoy algo?

-si, vamos

Había pasado una semana, una semana en la que la voz de ese joven le había fundido algunas neuronas, incluso había soñado con que volvía a hablar con él. pensó que se había vuelto una adicción así que llamó a otras personas pero no era lo mismo, no duraba ni 3 segundos escuchando.

Debía ser él

También pensó que la falta de sexo o de pareja era lo que lo tenia así, por ello optó por invitar a tomar a una de sus tantas pretendientes, pero después del sexo todo fue un fracaso total, aquella mujer era muy chillona. y el no la soportaba.

-¿nos volveremos a ver?- pregunta insinuante mostrando sus piernas

-hmp, nos veremos- dice elegantemente, sin esperarlo ella se le lanza y le roba un beso. no es que antes no hubiese besado a una mujer, ni mucho menos a ella pero para él no eran más que protocolos para poder llegar al sexo, últimamente no necesitaba de ellos porque todas caen rendidas a sus pies - sakura, tengo que irme- dice empujándola suavemente para romper el contacto

-de acuerdo, no vemos entonces- y se baja del auto

…

Cuando llegó a uno de sus departamentos, aparqueo el coche de colección de todos lo que tenía, entró al lugar y miro la hora -las 22…- y probó suerte y llamo al numero- ocupado…- suspiro y se metió a la ducha para darse un baño y sacarse el olor de sakura de encima - ¿que me pasa?- susurra limpiando bien su pálida piel - ¿es que acaso, me estoy volviendo loco? ¿así de la nada?- sale de la ducha y se mira al espejo - no puedo sentir esta necesidad por alguien al que solo he escuchado una vez, y de paso por error, yo no soy así.- pasa sus manos por su frente y echa su cabello hacia atrás- soy sasuke uchiha, un hombre exitoso y deseado por todas las mujeres.

Sale del baño con la toalla en la cintura, toma el teléfono y prueba de nuevo activando el altavoz

 _-hola buenas noches, está llamando a un zorrito juguetón, ¿que fantasía sexual quiere cumplir?_ \- y se vuelve a paralizar de solo escuchar su voz

-hmp- dice tomando el teléfono y poniéndoselo en el oído- dime algo caliente- con voz suave, cierra los ojos y espera a que él joven haga su trabajo

 _-si...si..._ \- escuchaba su nerviosismo- _estoy empezando a desnudarme-_ sasuke se muerde los labios

-¿qué llevas puesto?- abre sus ojos y mira la el techo de su habitación, se sentía tan raro

 _-el pijama…-_ una sonrisa aparece en su rostro- _de huellitas de perros…_

-ja ja ja ¿si? ¿no crees que eso corta mucho la pasión?

 _-y eso que no te he descrito mi ropa interior-_ la expresión de diversión no se iba del rostro de sasuke, ¿que rayos estaban hablando? ¿ no era eso una llamada caliente?

-pues hazlo-

 _-no tengo…_ \- y lo caliente volvió- _no tengo más que una erección que pide atención…_

-tocala y piensa en mis labios besándote justo ahí abajo- ahora era él quien tomaba las riendas

 _-ahh… si…-_ un escalofrío atravesó el cuerpo del moreno, pronto sintió también su propia erección pedir aire debajo de la toalla, se quitó el nudo y mandó a volar la toalla quedando completamente desnudo encima de la cama- _yo tambien… quiero comerte a mordiscos…_

-si, eso está bien- contesta tomando su propia erección y masturbándose- dime más cosas

 _-me siento muy caliente… escucharte es delicioso, mi pene esta muy grande ahh…_ \- la excitación iba llegando a toda velocidad, sasuke empezó a agitarse y desesperarse de solo escuchar como esa voz se entregaba a la suya propia

-también me pones… humm- trata de ahogar sus gemidos pero fue imposible.

 _-ahh tu gemido...me corro… ahhh… ahhh…-_ escuchar los espasmos, la respiración pesada del joven lo llevo al limite tambien

-si… ahh…. ah….- se corrió en su mano y al mismo tiempo disparando semen por todas partes, nunca había tenido una eyaculacion de esa calidad y en tan poco tiempo- que bien, ha sido increíble

 _-lo mismo digo-_ pasa un momento de silencio _\- bueno, tengo otros clientes que seguro estarán esperando_

-¿y quien dijo que yo he acabado?- el moreno se sentó en la cama y busco la toalla para limpiarse- ¿no ganas más dinero con las llamadas más largas?

 _-si, pero generalmente nadie quiere hablarme después de terminar, realmente ese es mi trabajo, algunos solo llaman con la descarga en la punta y se corren solo para que yo los escuche-_ un sentimiento extraño invadió el cuerpo del moreno, no tenía ni clasificación ni nombre- _pero bueno_

-¿cómo te llamas?

 _-no puedo dar esa información, lo siento -_ el uchiha frunció el ceño

-de acuerdo, pues entonces sigue trabajando- y cuelga sin siquiera despedirse -¡joder!- aprieta su teléfono en la mano- ¿que me esta pasando? - pronto sintió lo que se conoce como arrepentimiento, volvió a mirar el teléfono y marcó de nuevo.

ocupado

 **continuará**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hotline**

-papaito, ¿me cuentas una historia?- una hermosa niña de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes, estaba a punto de irse a la cama

-vale- naruto camina hacia la humilde estantería y toma uno de los 3 libros que tenía para contarle cuentos a su hija, quisiera poder comprar más pero cada dia que pasaba, vivía al límite y con lo justo - había una vez, una princesa llamada Esmer. gobernaba un hermoso reino donde los animales eran sus mejores amigos. y una vez, la convirtieron en un conejo- siempre leía las primeras líneas, y de resto se inventaba su propia historia. se conocía a su hija como la palma de su mano

-¿en un conejo?- la pequeña se notaba intrigada de lo que escuchaba- ¿quien le hizo algo así?

-no lo se cariño, debió ser… LA BRUJA MALVADA BUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- reía con diversión al notar la expresión que hizo su hija

-¿si? ¿la bruja malvada?- los ojos de la pequeña brillaron con emoción

-si mi nena, era la bruja más hermosa que alguna vez puedas imaginar, sus cabellos negros brillaban bajo la luz de la luna y tenía los poderes más oscuros y perversos del universo- el rubio sabía lo que le gustaba y lo que no, por ello nada de princesas, finales felices, peluches tiernos y por supuesto. nada de dulces.

-¿y que le paso a la princesa? ¿se la comió la bruja?

-si, se la comió… y fin

-ha sido genial papaito, eres el mejor- el rubio sabía que para gustos colores, y el lo intentó todo para que su hija tuviera gustos normales como las otras niñas, vestidos rosas, muñecas preciosas, coronas y tiaras. pero no, a su hija no le gustaba nada de eso.

-¿papito me das a mi asesino?- naruto suspiro y le acercó el pequeño peluche negro, un mapache que no tenía un ojito, solo por eso ella se le ocurrió ese precioso nombre

-te amo Chantal…- susurra naruto dándole un beso en la frente, aún así y todo, el adoraba esa niña

-y yo a ti papi- el joven sale de la habitación y cierra la puerta. sabía lo rígida y correcta que era su hija con las horas.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-hora de trabajar- camina hacia su habitación y prende el teléfono, había pasado un mes desde la última vez que aquel hombre lo llamó, tuvo un orgasmo delicioso pero después de eso, él no le volvió a llamar. se había arrepentido tanto de no decirle su nombre. con el paso de las noches y de los días soñaba, deliraba con escuchar esa poderosa voz que se le había metido en el alma desde el primer momento

 **-Brring brring-**

La primera llamada entraba y él estaba listo para su rutina - hola buenas noches, esta hablando con un zorrito juguetón ¿que fantasía sexual quiere cumplir? - se rasca la cabeza esperando cualquier indicio de el juego de su cliente

 _-¿que estas haciendo?-_ puso una mano en su corazón y se sentó en la cama, sus piernas flaquearon de solo reconocerlo

-estoy... en mi habitación, listo para obedecer tus… órdenes…- contestó lleno de deseo, nunca se había puesto así con nadie

 _-veo que has extrañado mi voz-_ se escuchaba como un Dios, naruto empezaba a creer que sus llamadas habían sido una ilusión pero esa voz, era magnética

-el que me está llamando es otro- dice controlándose, no debía llevar esa conversación nada más a lo que realmente era.

 _-vaya… también tienes carácter, pues bien_ \- el rubio ponía la mano en su pecho, rogaba para que no se escucharan sus latidos - _¿que llevas puesto?_

-un jeans, pero me estoy desnudando- y realmente lo hacia, sus pantalones cayeron y bajó rápidamente su boxer, la erección que tenia ya era considerable

 _-¿estas excitado?-_ miraba su pene empinado y necesitado

-tanto que te sorprenderías, me dan ganas de follarte- muerde sus labios con más fuerza, toma su pene y lo masturba lentamente imaginando dentro del cuerpo de ese misterioso hombre

 _-creo que, eso sería extraño. no soy gay-_ naruto sonrió y luego negó divertido

-¿no lo eres? ¿entonces porque te estas tocando mientras me escuchas?, ¿acaso tienes curiosidad de cómo se siente un hombre? porque eso es lo que soy, te juro que te follaría tan duro que morirás de los orgasmos que te haría sentir

 _-ahhh…-_ escucho un gemido reprimido al otro lado de la línea, le había gustado sus palabras

-y después, besaría tu espalda y bajaria lentamente hasta tener tu agujero en mi narices, te follaría con mi boca lentamente… delicioso- el tambien empezó a masturbarse con frenesí, nunca había hablado tan enserio con ningún cliente, generalmente ellos estaban tan excitados que no notaban la falsedad. pero con este hombre, sus palabras parecían que fueran a cobrar vida

 _-ahh… sigue… ahh…-_ apretaba con fuerza el teléfono en su oreja, iba a reventar

-volvería a entrar, y te lo haría suavemente, aumentando poco a poco mis movimientos- apretaba con fuerza su erección en la mano- una vez… ahh… y otra vez, escuchando el sonido que hace nuestro cuerpo al unirse- gime sintiendo la corriente en su cuerpo, el placer era tan incontrolable que se dejó caer en la cama respirando agitadamente

 _-ahh...me corro…-_ escucha del otro lado - _ahhhhhhhhhhhhh ¡si!_

-yo… ¡ahhhh tambien…! hombre, delicioso- termina en su mano y con una sonrisa de satisfacción, la felicidad empezando a crecer en su interior, nadie nunca lo había hecho sentir de esa manera y se sentía maravilloso

 _-eres bueno en tu trabajo…-_ la sonrisa se desaparece con rapidez, por primera vez se sintió usado, pues el realmente se había entregado

-quiero que sepas una cosa- dice levantándose de la cama, no debía hacer eso pero lo haría - me llamo naruto.

 _-naruto…-_ ahora esperaría que colgara, o que lo mandara a la mierda - _¿por que tienes el nombre de una comida?_

-no habían nombres para personas en esos momentos, y fue el que me toco a mi- escucha una carcajada al otro lado de la línea

 _-de acuerdo, ¿y que edad tienes?-_ casi se muere de la emoción al ver que seguirá la conversación

-18- hubo un silencio por un momento - ¿y tu?

 _-20-_ ahora si se sentía incomodo, lo único que le faltaba- _sabia que eras joven, pero no más que yo_

-lamento decepcionarte- se pone de pie y busca algo para limpiarse

 _-¿por qué ahora me dices esto? la ultima vez te negaste-_ eso era una buena pregunta, ni él mismo lo sabía

-bueno, romper las reglas por primera vez no creo que sea tan malo

- _¿así que soy el primero al que le dices tu nombre?_

-si, por no decir que eres el primero con el que no finjo, esto- no sabia porque decía esas cosas, ni como explicar nada de lo que quería realmente decir

 _-¿me estas diciendo que hemos tenido sexo por teléfono? ¿y que conmigo no has fingido?_ \- a naruto le dio un tic en la ceja

-joder, no repitas todo lo que te digo interrogándome- vuelve a escuchar su masculina risa

 _-me parece bien, yo tampoco fingo, así como ninguno de tus clientes-_ aquello fue como una cachetada, sabía que no debía confiar en él, su trabajo no se lo puede permitir.

-bueno, pues eso. si ya no quieres ningún favor más, colgare que necesito trabajar- ahora hablaba más frío y mordaz

 _-hmp-_ y se corta la llamada.

al escuchar el típico "piii" y la información de cuanto se había ganado, Se sintió realmente mal, una lagrima bajo por su rostro frustrándose- maldición…- susurró apretando el teléfono que empezaba a sonar de nuevo- ¡se me olvido preguntarle el nombre!

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-naruto…- susurro sasuke apretando el teléfono en su mano - ¿que me esta pasando? apenas hemos hablado 3 veces y me siento extraño, lo peor es que por alguna razón siempre colgamos con enojo encima, luego cuando volvemos a hablar eso como si… - muerde sus labios recordando que trato de tener fuerza de voluntad para no llamarlo, pero solo le duró un mes. ahora estaba desnudo en su cama arrepintiéndose del comentario que hizo, últimamente sentía que cometía errores pero todos esos los hacía cuando hablaba con naruto -¡joder! ¡es obvio que si digo eso es inapropiado! el me confeso que nunca había sentido esto, y yo voy y suelto tremenda burrada, ¡soy idiota!

…

La semana paso normal, sasuke estuvo trabajando en muchos proyectos y cerrando bastante negocios que harían que su empresa fuera aún mejor. nada se le escapaba, era una fiera elegante a la hora de cerrar tratos importantes.

-es un placer- dice el moreno levantándose de la mesa, donde habían tenido una poderosa junta de negocios- tratar con personas tan elegantes y transparentes como ustedes

-muchas gracias sasuke- dice neji, el representante de la empresa hyuga- tiene un don de convencimiento excepcional.

-eso es porque sabes lo que es bueno- ambos sonríen, eran expertos en su área

…

Esa noche, iba a tener una cita con una mujer, distraerse un poco y tener sexo que lo necesitaba. y la joven con quien tenía planeado todo esto era hermosa, así que con tiempo la cortejo de una forma que ella no lo pudo resistir, pero entre besos la mujer se alejó y le miró con asco - ¿quien es naruto?

-oh, discúlpeme- ella por supuesto lo perdono y así ambos terminaron haciéndolo en un lujoso hotel.

Al terminar, se sintió vacío e insatisfecho, nada que ver cuando se masturbaba hablando con naruto, solo escucharlo era más que suficiente para ponerlo a tope. así que cuando se dio cuenta de que la joven se había quedado dormida en la enorme cama. tomó su teléfono y camino hacia el balcón que estaba bastante alejado.

Viendo la exuberante belleza del hotel que estaba rodeado de una enorme piscina natural con palmeras, marcó el número. para su suerte el pitido de que estaba entrando la llamada le alivio. muchas otras veces llamaba y estaba ocupado, y sabía que no podía llamarlo en la tarde

 _-un zorrito juguetón, ¿cual es su… fantasía sexual?_ \- había algo extraño, su voz estaba apagada

-¿naruto? ¿estas bien?- escuchó un largo suspiro

 _-¿eres tu…? el desconocido, con la voz de príncipe-_ frunció el ceño, realmente había algo mal con el chico

-oye, ¿va todo bien?- volvió a preguntar

 _-no, no va nada bien…-_ podía identificar la fuerza que hacía para no llorar

-¿cuéntame que sucede?- había llamado para tener un momento caliente y así poder sentirse satisfecho, pero las ganas se le fueron

 _-no se, no creo que sea correcto decirtelo. apenas hemos hablado 4 veces y… no se… parece una broma de mal gusto-_ sasuke escuchaba sus palabras- _nunca nadie se ha interesado por mi ¿sabes? y yo, he aguantado toda clase de humillaciones_

-naruto, tampoco puede ser tan malo

 _-esto… esto es malo…_ \- ahora si empezó a llorar _\- esto es algo que significa mi vida, y que se está perdiendo enfrente de mi_

-pero entonces, dímelo… ¡quizás te pueda ayudar!- se sintió desesperado, otras veces escuchaba al chico seguro de si mismo, cuando hablaba con el siempre le trasmitía toda clase de sensaciones buenas y transparentas.

 _-tengo una niña, de 3 años-_ el corazón de sasuke se disparó al escuchar como se sinceraba con el - _y… le ha dado varicela, porque fue a la guardería y vino con_ \- su voz empezó a ir rápido, pero aun así se le entendía lo que quería contarle- _… se enfermo y su cuerpo no está resistiendo… el doctor me dijo que su sistema inmunológico es débil y que necesitaba unas vacunas…- un delicado y triste silencio- ...y yo no tengo ese dinero para… estoy desesperado…- los sollozos del joven azotaba sus tímpanos, miro la noche y sabía que eso era una señal._

-¿en que hospital esta y cuando necesitas?

 _-no… no tengo como pagarte, solo me estoy desahogando, no tienes porque_

-¿¡EN QUE JODIDO HOSPITAL ESTÁ LA NIÑA!?- gritó con rabia - ¡SI NUNCA NADIE TE HA AYUDADO, PUES YO LO HARÉ! ¡ASÍ QUE SI NO QUIERES QUE TU HIJA MUERA DIME LA MALDITA DIRECCIÓN Y SU NOMBRE AHORA MISMO¡

 _-Gracias…._ \- solo escucharlo llorar, sentía que le estaban clavando múltiples puñales en su cuerpo- _en serio gracias_

-espera, apunta mi teléfono- justo en ese momento, la relación que tenía había dado un cambio de 360 grados

 _-si…-_ y le dicta los números- _mi hija se llama chantal, estamos en el hospital de santa claudi-_ frunció el ceño al escuchar el nombre. era uno de los hospitales de los barrios más pobres de toda la ciudad. sabia que la atención a los enfermos era muy poco higiénica

-hazme una perdida- y cuelga esperando a que le entrara la pérdida a su teléfono.

cuando entro, colgó y remarco al número -¿naruto?

 _-si.. si soy yo-_ ahora si miro el reloj y e hizo cálculos, eran alrededor de las 2 de la mañana

-bien, espera en un rato mi llamada- cuelga de nuevo.

Busca en su agenda y cuando encuentra el número que buscaba, no duda en marcar

 _-¿sasuke? ¿ese milagro que me llamas? ¿me tienes trabajo?_

-suigetsu, necesito que te muevas rápidamente al hospital santa claudi, y pidas un traslado a la paciente chantal, a el hospital esmeralda- que era el mejor de la ciudad- cuando se haya hecho el traslado, paga todo el dinero que sea necesario para que la niña se le administre los medicamentos para una varicela mortal que le ha dado ¿entiendes?, paga tambien alojamiento y todo lo consideres.

 _-lo tengo todo. chantal, traslado de hospital, medicación, y todo lo que sea necesario -_ sasuke suspiraba agitado- _me pongo los zapatos y voy_

-cuando llegues al hospital llámame

 _-de acuerdo-_ y cuelga

Camina de un lado a otro, se asoma a la habitacion para verificar si la mujer se habia despertado pero ella seguía en el quinto sueño, volvió al balcon y se apoyo sobre el -¿que estoy haciendo?- susurra mirando el teléfono, acababa de ayudar al hombre con el que apenas había hablado 4 veces en su vida, que no conocía de nada y que solo con su voz lo había fulminado, el nunca se equivocaba con las personas y sabia que naruto era alguien de confianza, por muy extrañas que sea la situacion en la que lo conoció.

mira el número de la llamada perdida y lo guarda como "naruto", luego vuelve a marcar

 _-hola…_ \- de nuevo esa voz triste lo hacía estremecer

-naruto, he mandado a uno de mis hombres hacia ese hospital, cuando llegue quiero que hagas y todo lo que él diga

 _-¿que?-_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¿que?- un rubio escuchaba con total asombro las palabras que le decía ese hombre

 _-naruto, dentro de nada llegará uno de mis hombres hacia donde estas, su nombre es suigetsu y le he dado órdenes, me harias un gran favor que no reproches nada de lo que le he dicho, porque harías difícil su trabajo ¿entiendes?_

-¿uno… de tus hombres?- por primera vez, se preocupo ¿con que clase de persona ha estado hablando todo este tiempo? - oh no… ¿eres un matón?

 _-naruto, no digas tonterías… yo… ¿confías en mi? yo no te conozco y te estoy ayudando porque confío en ti. ¿lo haces tú?-_ sus palabras le dieron justo en el corazón, era verdad. el confiaba plenamente en ese hombre del que no sabía nada

-tu voz, tu voz me hace sentir seguro- dice sin poder evitarlo, siempre se ha caracterizado por ser sincero, si algo no le gustaba enseguida se le notaba pero sabia ser prudente y humilde, pero cuando algo le gustaba que sin duda, hablar con él le gustaba y no dudaba en mostrarlo

 _-bien, estate tranquilo y no llores más._

-de acuerdo… gracias, nadie nunca había hecho esto por mi...

 _-entiendo, no pienses en eso ahora -_ una débil sonrisa se reflejó en el rostro del rubio - _tengo que colgar, le dije a suigetsu que me llamara en cuanto estuviese ahí_

-vale

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke miraba el teléfono con el corazón a mil por hora, nunca había pasado por algo parecido antes, justo en ese momento entra la llamada que esperaba

-jefe, ya estoy aquí

-busca aun hombre que se llama naruto, es el padre de la niña- dice dándose la vuelta y mirando el interior de la habitación- y por nada del mundo le digas mi nombre, ni quien soy ¿de acuerdo?

-de acuerdo

-algo más, observa bien todo lo que pase con naruto, como se expresa, como es, como viste, que le gusta, y sobre su hija tambien, quiero un informe detallado para mañana a las 10 en mi oficina, no me falles suigetsu

-nunca jefe

-y está de más decir que esto es confidencial

-lo se

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Una camioneta negra de última generación se parqueaba enfrente del hospital, de ella bajaba un hombre que vestía un jeans negro, camisa violeta y zapatillas, todo de marca

-¿naruto?- al ver a un joven rubio parado fuera del hospital, tuvo una corazonada

-si soy yo- lo primero que hizo el peliblanco fue observar de pies a cabeza al joven, jeans desgastados y con el color opaco, camisa gris visiblemente usada y unos zapatos de tela visiblemente rotos

-mucho gusto soy suigetsu, he venido a ayudarle con lo de su hija - cuando está más cerca, nota el hermoso color de sus ojos

-si, esta bien, solo es pagar su medicina y unas vacunas que le están pidiendo

-si, pero primero debemos pedir el traslado de hospital, sígame- la cara que se le quedó al rubio era de completa sorpresa

-¿tras...traslado? ¡no me han dicho nada de eso!- pero el peliblanco le ignoro yo entro para hablar con la recepcionista

-disculpe señorita, vengo a solicitar un traslado

-¿para qué paciente?

Con un don de las personas excepcional, el hombre hizo que la chica le hiciera todo en menos de 10 minutos. naruto escuchaba y miraba la elegancia y finura con la que se expresaba, su sonrisa y su belleza eran de un príncipe. nunca había visto a personas así que no fuera en las televisiones de la calle, porque no tenía tampoco una TV en su humilde morada, no pudo evitar volver a pensar y preguntarse "¿que clase de persona es el hombre con el que estoy hablando?"

….

En la camioneta negra iba suigetsu manejando y naruto de copiloto, iban siguiendo a la ambulancia que se dirigía al hospital esmeralda - dime, ¿no eres un poco joven para tener una niña de 3 años?

-eso dicen- contestó con inseguridad

-¿a qué edad la tuviste? ¿dónde está su madre?- el rubio miró hacia la ventana, nunca había montando en un vehículo tan guapo y estaba usando todo su auto control para no tocar todos los botones que había dentro -¿naruto?

-ah… si, ella murió- dijo sin ninguna clase de sentimiento, como si le diera igual

-oh lo siento mucho- suigetsu se dio cuenta de que había mentido, rápidamente sacó conclusiones y miró con admiración al chico que miraba con curiosidad los botones del radio y de la mini pantalla con sorpresa mal disimulada

…

-en total son 300.000 yenes- la cantidad hizo que el corazón del rubio muriera

-vale, pagare con tarjeta- dice el peliblanco como si nada - algo más, necesito que la niña reciba el mejor cuidado por 1 semana, hasta que no este sana no quiero que le den el alta ¿vale?

-de acuerdo, eso es 400.000 yenes, con 3 comidas al día y con un control total de su salud- la recepcionista tecleaba con rapidez e imprimía cosas y rellenaba formularios

-esta bien- naruto se ponía blanco y se le salía el alma del cuerpo al escuchar esos números tan grandes. el chico de cabellos blancos sonrió al ver la expresión del joven - ¿está todo bien?

-no… no tengo como pagar todo esto suigetsu, no se que te ha dicho tu jefe pero, esto es una locura y yo - ponía una mano en su pecho con miedo y vergüenza

-tranquilo, esto corre por cuenta nuestra- los ojos azules se encharcaron delante del peliblanco, sin poder evitarlo salto y le dio un abrazo

-muchas gracias… enserio estaba desesperado y… muchas gracias…- sollozaba sin poder evitar dejar salir todo el miedo que sintió.

Suigetsu se sintió tan tocado por los sentimientos tan transparentes que expresaba el chico, que correspondió su abrazo

-disculpen, la niña chantal está preguntando por su padre- un elegante y guapo doctor llego del pasillo llamando la atención de ambos

-¡soy yo!- se separa del peliblanco y camina rápidamente hacia el hombre

-siganme- dice volviendo a irse, naruto le siguió muy de cerca y suigetsu caminaba con lentitud viendo como el rubio entraba a la habitación. cuando el estuvo en la puerta se asomo por la ventana y miró la escena

-papi, ¿que es este lugar?- el rubio le miraba con el amor más puro que nunca nadie había tenido.

-estamos en un hospital mi brujita- contesta con felicidad - ¿te sientes mejor?

-lamento haberte asustado papito, no quería que te dieras cuenta de que estaba enferma y por eso no te dije nada… se que no podemos permitirnos estos gastos y, por eso siempre he tratado de estar sana, para que tu…- la niña empezó a llorar - perdóname padre

-chantal…- las lágrimas empezaron de nuevo su recorrido- no vuelvas a hacer algo así, si te pasa algo me muero. me muero sin tu sonrisa chantal, no me dejes nunca hija

-¡papaito!- y ambos lloraron abrazados

Suigetsu se paraliza al ver esto, nunca imaginó nada, se quedo observando y escuchando en silencio la conversación de ambos, la niña parecía un adulto hablando y sus peculiares gustos, más su linda y hermosa apariencia no tenían nada que ver. quizás esa niña no era un sol, era una estrella hermosa.

Cuando la nena se quedo dormida de nuevo, naruto salió y el doctor lo estaba esperando - si no la hubiesen traído, ella hubiese muerto en unas horas, le hemos aplicado una fuerte medicina y estaremos observando su recuperación

-muchas gracias doctor-el miedo se asoma por sus iris azules, agradece y vuelven a caminar hacia la sala de espera - gracias suigetsu

-ya deja de agradecerme naruto, más bien busquemos un hotel en el que te puedas quedar

-¿ho… hotel?- el peliblanco asiente divertido - no tengo cómo pagar eso- vuelve a repetir mas desanimado aun

-no tienes como pagar nada naruto, solo acepta la ayuda- vio como las lágrimas se volvieron a agrupar en los ojos azules- y no llores más, en serio que chillón eres

-es que, nadie nunca se ha preocupado por mi…

-¿no tienes familia?

-no lo se, mis padres murieron y...- el rubio se queda mirando por la ventana- no se nada de mi familia. no tengo- suigetsu pudo notar lo difícil que era para el hablar de ello, así que cambio radicalmente el tema

-bien vayámonos, mañana tienes que venir a visitar a chantal, no te preocupes por los gatos pues todos corren de mi cuenta ¿vale?

-vale

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke uchiha observaba el teléfono brillar y podía distinguir el numero, no quería contestar pero aun así lo hizo - buenas noches naruto, ¿va todo bien?

 _-¿por que has hecho todo esto?-_ sabia que después de haberle ayudado tan "discretamente" el querría explicaciones- _¿ahora como voy a hacer para pagarte?, ¡apenas gano para sobrevivir el día!-_ hubo un silencio, y entonces sucedió. una decisión que sabia que cambiara no solo la vida de naruto, si no la suya misma

-muy fácil- sasuke afila su mirada y mira el amanecer entrar- renuncia a la empresa a la que trabajas y yo te pagare 100 yenes cada minuto que hablemos por teléfono

 _-¿que?_

-que solo trabajes para mi- dice mas seguro que antes- quiero llamarte y estar seguro de que siempre me vas a contestar no importa que hora sea, ni que estés haciendo- pasa su mano sensualmente por el cabello- no quiero que te niegues, quiero que tus servicios de zorrito juguetón sean solo para mi ¿comprendes?

 _-¿que? ¿a toda hora? ¿y que pasa con mi hija? ¿porque debería de hacerlo?-_ con experiencia y mucha sabiduría, porque para su suerte era un experto haciendo negocios. prosiguió

-a toda hora, lo de tu hija no pasa nada, cuando ella este enfrente entonces hablaremos normal y nos conoceremos. respecto a porque deberías de hacerlo... me debes mucho por lo que he hecho hoy por ti, y esta es la forma en la que quiero que me lo devuelvas- se quedo callado por un momento escuchando al respiración agitada del joven- mañana en la tarde espero que ya no estés trabajando con esa empresa, mandare a suigetsu al hotel donde te estarás quedando y firmaras el contrato que el te facilitara, asegúrate de poner bien la cuenta bancaria y los datos personales, no quiero errores. ¿entiendes?- contiene la respiración, le estaba ofreciendo una llave para una nueva vida.

 _-no entiendo, ¿porque haces todo esto?_

-ya dije, para cobrarte lo que hice hoy por ti- y cuelga. sentía como su corazón latía a toda velocidad

 **continuará**

 **los comentarios los contestare por privado, si no puedo pues tratare de hacerlo por aqui**

gotentrunks55 :¡por ahora sasuke no buscara a naruto y ya esta :D espero que te guste!


	3. Chapter 3

**Hotline**

" _Naruto uzumaki es un hombre completamente transparente y alguien en que se puede confiar con facilidad, su habilidad para mentir es nula pero su corazón es grande como la inmensidad del universo, no he podido saber cual es su trabajo, pero por la calidad de vida estoy seguro de que apenas puede subsistir._

 _Chantal no es hija legítima de naruto, he escuchado como le decía al doctor que no compartían ADN y que por ello no podía donarle sangre, me hizo gracia porque donar sangre no tiene nada que ver con eso._

 _Debo resaltar que los gustos de chantal son las cosas más tétrica que en mi vida he oído, las niñas normales de su edad siempre hacen barra para las princesa, pero ella le hace barra a las brujas. es totalmente divertido dado su aspecto físico._

 _Pero aun así, naruto la ama con locura y la sonrisa que le da, a pesar de su situación crítica, es la más sincera que puede haber_

 _Finalmente adjunto la foto de naruto y chantal"_

El corazón de sasuke se volvió loco al ver como era el hombre con quien había estado hablando todo este tiempo, era más de lo que nunca había imaginado- vaya...- susurra acariciando la foto del chico con su dedos - que sorpresa me he llevado- luego mira a chantal y le pareció ver un pequeño angelito, sonrió al ver como ella peinaba su cabello en 2 coletas en la foto.

Toma su teléfono y llama de nuevo a suigetsu para que volviera a entrar a su oficina. después de 5 minutos, el peliblanco cruza de nuevo la puerta- buen trabajo- dice sacando una caja con el último teléfono que había salido al mercado- necesito que vuelvas con naruto, entrégale esto con esta nueva tarjeta- dice poniéndolas encima de la mesa- este es un contrato de trabajo- ahora muestra un enorme sobre- que lo rellene y dile que esto- señala el teléfono- es parte de su trabajo, no permitas que lo rechace.

-de acuerdo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

-¡NO PUEDO ACEPTAR ESTO! ¡NI SIQUIERA SE COMO SE MANEJA!- naruto miraba con miedo el teléfono de pantalla infinita y táctil

-es muy simple, le mostrare como debe recibir las llamadas- dice haciéndole una pérdida y enseñando a contestar, tambien le explico cosas básicas como tomar fotos y hacer videos, guardar contactos en la agenda y explorar el navegador de archivos

-¡pero, yo ya tengo un teléfono! - con orgullo muestran uno de los primeros teléfonos de la edad de piedra- ¡y la batería le dura una eternidad!

-bueno, dejemos eso de lado, ahora rellene este contrato y firmelo- le pasa el sobre y lo pone encima de la mesita. el rubio mira el contrato y suspira pesadamente, con cuidado lo lee y no le pareció nada raro, así que lleno toda su información y firmo

-aquí lo tienes- dice entregándoselo dudando de si eso es buena idea. pero dado el exagerado sueldo que le estaban ofreciendo, sin duda mucho mejor que el que era su trabajo, pues ese mismo día tal y como se lo había dicho el desconocido, renunció y el teléfono de zorrito juguetón quedó apagado para siempre- bueno, iré a visitar a chantal, debe estar preguntándose dónde estoy

-de acuerdo, yo tambien me retiro- contesta el peliblanco tomando el sobre de nuevo, naruto le miró con curiosidad

-¿puedo preguntarle algo?- se cruza de brazos y se acerca, suigetsu le miró notando que era más alto que el, típico rubio de gran tamaño.

-puedes, otra cosa es que conteste- también se cruza de brazos sosteniendo la mirada del joven

-¿quien es ahora mi jefe? quisiera aunque sea saber el nombre de para quién trabajo, y con quién clase de persona estoy tratando

-es información solo se la puede facilitar él- la decepción en los ojos de naruto era contagiosa -lo siento, pero me tengo que ir- dice saliendo a toda velocidad -que tenga un buen dia

-igualmente...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto y chantal estuvieron toda la tarde leyendo el manual de cómo se utilizaba el teléfono, como era de esperarse la pequeña con leer la introducción y pocas cosas más ya sabía bien como ser desarrollador

-padre, este teléfono es bastante poderoso- dice observando todo lo que se podía hacer con él- ¿quien te lo ha dado?- pregunta con inocencia

-es parte de mi nuevo trabajo- contesta viendo como la pequeña se tomaba fotos a sí misma y las retocaba con filtros

-¡MIRA! ¡TENGO OREJAS DE PERRO!- y por supuesto, naruto adoraba cuando su hija se le salia ese lado de niña que tenía.

-a ver déjame mirar- ahora ambos se ponen y les salen orejas de perro- que increíble- sonríe y automáticamente la foto se toma

\- bien la pondré de fondo- la pequeña ya movía con agilidad sus deditos por toda la gran pantalla, pero entonces el teléfono suena y por instinto chantal contesta- habla la detective chantal, en este momento estamos teniendo interferencias magnéticas y el microprocesador del teléfono está sobrecargando por filtros fotográficos- naruto pensó que la niña estaba jugando con el teléfono, pues no hace mucho había puesto unos sonidos y había jugado a las llamadas

 _-¿naruto?_

-¿un caballero al otro lado de la línea?- la pequeña tapa el micrófono y mira a su padre - padre, te preguntan

-¿si? ¿y quién es?- el rubio se puso de pie y caminó hacia la salida para buscar algo de tomar

-señor caballero, ¿puede identificarse?- pregunta quitando la mano del micrófono

 _-¿con quién hablo yo?_

-habla con la detective chantal, ¿no lo dije antes?

 _-hmp, pasame a naruto pequeña chantal-_ La niña frunce el ceño enojada, ya iba a empezar a ponerle las cartas en la mesa a ese hombre

-no soy pequeña, si no quiere jugar dígame, pero no me diga pequeña, así no son los caballeros…

…

Naruto salió un momento pues necesitaba ir al baño,comprar galletas y algo de beber, tambien una enfermera que se le apareció preguntándole cosas sobre el estado en el que estaba su hija y avisándole de que en breve iba a ir a medicarla así que obviamente él contestó con naturalidad, entre todo le tomó aproximadamente 10 minutos.

Cuando volvió vio que chantal seguía hablando por teléfono - cariño, ¿sigues jugando a las llamadas?- se cerca y se sienta a su lado poniéndole unas galletitas de chocolate

-oh no padre, realmente estoy hablando con un hombre al otro lado de la línea, le estoy ayudando a…- como si el teléfono fuera a explotar, el rubio se lo quitó y se lo puso en el oído- ¡ESO ES DE MALA EDUCACIÓN!- Gritó con rabia la pequeña al ver lo agresivo que fue su padre

-¿diga?- contestó ignorando a su hija

 _-por fin te pones naruto-_ El cuerpo del rubio se erizó por completo, luego miró a chantal que estaba a punto de llorar

-Mi amor, perdóname, pensé que jugabas de nuevo, lo siento…- dice con el teléfono en el oído y tratando de tapar el micrófono mientras se acercaba a la niña

-déjame me despido del señor caballero, eso no se hace, eres un maleducado- chantal le miraba con toda su mala energía y poniendo su mano espero a que su padre le entregara el teléfono

 _-pasame a chantal-_ escucha del otro lado, con un suspiro naruto vuelve a darle el teléfono a su hija

-señor caballero, me tengo que ir porque al parecer mi padre quiere hablar con usted, me ha gustado a ayudarle a solucionar alguno de sus problemas- la pequeña se limpiaba los ojos- de acuerdo, hasta luego- y le vuelve a pasar el teléfono a su padre

 _-naruto, sal de la habitación-_ el rubio mira a su hija con una disculpa en su rostro

-nena, ya vengo. come las galletitas con la bebida, ahora entra una enfermera así que hazle caso ¿de acuerdo?- ve cómo ella asiente con la cabeza y así abandona de nuevo la habitación, camina hacia el baño encerrándose en una de las cabinas- ¿que le estabas diciendo a mi hija?- dice con voz gruesa, más de lo que pretendía

 _\- hablábamos de negocios-_ el rubio parpadeó con asombro- _escucha, acabo de leer tu contrato, está todo correcto. el dinero se pondrá automáticamente en tu cuenta después de cada llamada y un mensaje de verificación llegara a tu teléfono informando la cantidad-_ naruto apenas y escucho sus palabras, tenía una sola pregunta en su mente

-¿cómo te llamas?- y el silencio se hizo

-antes parecía que no te importaba- la voz del extraño cambio a una más oscura y siniestra- tardaste unas semanas en darme el tuyo, ¿por que debería yo decirte el mio?

-te recuerdo que en esas "semanas" hubieron entre tres llamadas, además las cosas ahora son diferentes, no trabajo ya para esa gente y ahora lo hago para ti

 _-¿el que haces para mi?-_ naruto se mordió los labios

-lo que quieras…- contesta con su voz de sensualidad

 _-pues no quiero que me preguntes nunca más mi nombre, ni de donde soy, ni a qué me dedico ni nada que revele quién soy-_ con un poquito de "rabia" naruto aleja el teléfono de su cuerpo, lo deja encima de la taza y con fuerza golpea la puerta del baño

-¡CABRÓN!- libera un poco de rabia y con una sonrisa vuelve a tomar el teléfono- como digas jefecito

 _-de acuerdo, en la noche te llamo-_ y la llamada se cuelga

-este es mucho hijo de…- aprieta el teléfono en su mano con rabia pero un sonido extraño del aparato llamó su atención- ¿y esto?

" _ **Usted ha hablando 20 minutos, el total que se ha ingresado en su cuenta es de 10.000 yenes"**_

-¿QUE?- con miedo deja caer el teléfono al suelo- no… no puede ser…- se agacha y lo toma volviendo a ver la cantidad- había dicho que el minuto era a 100, ¿por que entonces se ha ingresado eso?

Generalmente, naruto trabajaba a 10 yenes su minuto, por eso siempre había ganado tan poco, ahora prácticamente tenía la mitad de lo que había ganado en toda su vida.

La pregunta era ¿Qué iba a hacer con toda esa cantidad de dinero?

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke miraba el teléfono con un sentimiento de arrepentimiento - ¿por qué será que cada que hablo contigo, siento que la he cagado?…- deja el móvil en la mesa y pone ambas manos en su rostro para desperezarse.

Un hombre tan importante como él no debería de dudar de sus decisiones pero ¿realmente quiere que naruto no sepa nada de él?- y ¿si cambia al darse cuenta de quien soy?- se pone de pie y mira desde su enorme oficina toda la ciudad- no quiero que nadie se aproveche de mi, y él no es la excepción- sonríe recordando la palabrota que se le salio cuando le prohibió hacerle preguntas personales

El teléfono de la oficina suena y sasuke se acerca para contestar- _discúlpeme jefe, pero no he podido detener a sakura y va caminando hacia la oficina -_ su secretaria avisándole de un terremoto

-gracias ino-

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

La noche llego y naruto antes de volver al hotel, como siempre debía despedirse de su nena y contarle una historia, la miro con ternura jugando con un guante de látex al que le habían dibujado una carita con colmillos

-¡Chantal!-dice animadamente saltando encima de ella y dándole besitos por toda la caritas

-¡PAPI!- ella reía divertida- papito no te vayas más, quiero ir a casa… ya no quiero estar aquí, me aburro

-cariño, tienes que estar aquí- él la mira con pena

-pero estoy sólita, solo tengo este guante al que he llamado amputada- una gota de colmo bajo por la frente de naruto.

-bonito nombre- dice animando a su hija- pero ya hemos pasado toda la tarde juntos, debo descansar para mañana estar aquí de nuevo.

-vale, pero con una condición, ¿nos cuentas una historia?- chantal se acuesta en la cama tapándose, al mismo tiempo naruto toma una silla y se sienta a su lado

-En un tiempo lejano, un lugar donde solo existía océanos de toda clase, se creaban unas enormes olas de más de mil metros sobre la superficie - el rubio cerraba los ojos tratando de recordar- cualquier pensaría que no había vida ahí

-¿y no la había verdad? ¿estaban todos muertos?- los ojos de la pequeña brillaban con emoción

-no, ¿eso seria muy cruel, no crees hija? - Le mira duro, por mucho que naruto consienta a su hija siempre le hacia saber lo que estaba mal y bien.

-lo siento papi, ¿bueno y qué pasaba en ese lugar?

-la verdad es que, una bruja llamada Iris era la dueña de las aguas, su única misión era subir la tierra a la superficie, pero ella era egoísta y no quería que eso sucediera así que nunca hizo nada para que se crearan estos…

-continentes papi- el rubio sonrió de lado

-exacto, y dime ¿que piensas cariño de esta bruja?

-que iris es genial, ¿como era físicamente?- el rubio sonrió de lado

-pues sus cabellos eran algas y raíces de espinas- tomaba entre sus dedos los sedosos y castaños cabellos de su hija- su piel era azul morada - acariciaba una mejilla de ella con ternura- y no tenia piernas tenía una cola de una serpiente. sus ojos eran dorados y salvajes

-¡WOW PADRE ESO ES GENIAL! ¿de dónde has sacado esta idea?- ella se veía emocionada

-bueno, lo soñé- se pone de pie y besó su frente- ¿satisfecha?

-mucho, bueno dormiré ¿me visitaras mañana?- naruto la mira con confusión

-¿mañana también?- los ojos de ella se ponen tristes- es broma, sabes que no puedo vivir sin ti, eres mi prince…- unos violentos iris verdes se posaron encima de él- mi brujita, je je je ahora duerme

-papi te amo

-y yo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Una semana después**

Habían hablado mucho por teléfono, demasiado y naruto no podía evitar empezar a sentir cosas por la voz de ese hombre que ahora era su jefe, las llamadas sexuales eran adictivas y parecían reales. ambos terminaban siempre con una sonrisa en la boca y mas aun porque después de eso, seguían hablando de muchas cosas.

Todos los días. él llamaba para hablar un ratito con chantal, preguntaba por ella y parecía que se preocupaba por su estado de salud. alguna ocasión le comento que su hija poseía un intelecto demasiado alto para tener solo 3 años. y que cada que hablaban tenia la sensacion de hablar con una adulta.

Así pues, el día del alta llego y naruto salio con su hija en brazos, ella aun tenia unos cuantos puntitos en su cuerpo pero estaba bien he iba a sobrevivir- ¿como te sientes cariño?- pregunta el rubio mirando con amor sincero a su hija

-me siento como nueva, gracias papaito- pone sus dos manitos en su rostro con mucha ternura

-¿sabes?, quiero que juguemos un juego- para suerte de naruto, alzo la mano y un taxi se paro enfrente de él

-¿que juego papi?- la pequeña entro al taxi y se acomodo bien, espero impaciente a que su padre le pusiera el cinturón de seguridad

-bien, el juego es- sus ojos azules estaban emocionados- toma las cosas de casa y vayámonos lejos...

-¿nos vamos a mudar?- la pequeña entendió rápidamente

-si

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Naruto entro rápidamente a el humilde lugar que fue su hogar por esos años - chantal, coge solamente lo que necesites, lo demás lo dejamos

-de acuerdo, igual no tengo muchas cosas papi- la pequeña entra a su habitación y toma un maletín que ya se veía desgastado, mete los poquitos libros que tenia y que le había cogió mucho cariño, sus libros de princesas el cual su padre nunca le leyó con sinceridad, ella sabia que todo lo sacaba de su imaginación, pero aun así los guardo, unas sandalias de brillos que ya estaban muy viejitas, y por supuesto a su peluche asesino- ¡ya estoy!

-oh cariño, deja esas sandalias, están muy feitas- naruto miraba lo que había empacado su hija, libros y lapices y todo lo que usaba para estudiar, mas los cuentos y las sandalias

-¡pero a mi me gustan!

-te comprare unas mejores, no unas... muchas- por un momento sintió un leve dolor en el corazón, no había ropa que empacar pues su hija solo tenia la que llevaba puesta, el pijama y el uniforme - te comprare, de todo mi pequeña- el suelta el maletín y se arrodilla para abrazarla con todo lo que llevaba por dentro- y te comprare muchos juguetes, y tus vestidos de brujita con los que tantos sueñas, todo lo que quieras pequeña

-¿enserio papi?- a la pequeña se le aguaban los ojos

\- si

-entonces no necesito nada de esto, solo con asesino esta bien- la pequeña suelta el maletín y abraza su peluche sin un ojito, el rubio sonríe y le quita el mapache a su hija para mirarlo, no entendía como su nena le gustaba tanto ese muñeco viejo y feo

-¿te parece si le hacemos una reparación? pagare a alguien para que lo restaure y le cambie todo

-estaría bien pero, ¿puede seguir estando sin un ojo? es que... entonces no podre jugar a los piratas - los ojos de naruto se mostraron sorprendidos - en el cole, nadie juega conmigo porque no tengo muñecas y, dicen que asesino es feo... por ello me quedo en el salón y juego sola con el a los piratas- la niña hablaba con mucha ternura- dibujo un parche de papel, lo recorto y se lo pongo. entonces es el señor asesino de piratas.

-chantal- iba a llorar de lo que le decía su hija, no sabia que eso sucediera en el colegio- ¿has jugado a los piratas sin mi?- y efectivamente lloro

-¡PAPAITO!-

 **Brrig Brrig**

El celular de naruto sonó cortando el momento - ¿si?- contesta con tristeza el rubio

 _-¿naruto? ¿ahora que pasa por que lloras?-_ el joven mordió sus labios

-chantal ha jugado a los piratas sin mi- él no sabia si lloraba por la triste historia de su hija en el colegio, o porque su hija jugaba sola, o porque no tenia amigos, no lo sabia solo lloraba

-¡PAPITO PERDÓNAME!- chantal se puso a llorar, lo que faltaba para ese cuadro

-princesa, esta bien... si tu quieres jugar con asesino, esta bien...- y lloraba a mares con el teléfono en la oreja

 _-naruto, deja el drama que estas haciendo sentir mal a tu hija por una estupidez-_ pero el rubio no sabia porque lloraba, quizás ese lugar le recordaba lo difícil que fue su vida

-¿estas segura que solo llevaras a asesino?- se recompone y se pone de pie

-si papaito- contesta ella secándose tambien las lagrimas, solo kami sabia lo dramáticos que eran ambos

-vayámonos entonces

 _-¿a donde se van?-_ su jefe al otro lado de la linea

-nos mudamos a un mejor lugar, no ahí razón para seguir aquí- toma su propio maletín con sus pocas cosas, a su hija en brazos y sale- es hora de cambiar.

 **continuara**

 **Un saludo a:**

Bea9323: Espero que sigas leyendo la historia, aunque me falte inspiración yo trato de seguir jejejejej

Guest: hola! espero que te guste el capitulo xD

Jen naruxsaku: Ya esta XD! bueno como veras la relación de sasuke y chantal sera bastante buena. Gracias por comentar

Goten Trunks5: Tranquilidad, nadie se aprovechara de nadie

Gracias por leer!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hotline**

 _ **Un año después**_

Bajaba su mano lentamente por su propio cuerpo, acariciaba y tocaba cada parte que le ordenaba aquel hombre - ahhh- gemía sintiendo su cuerpo arder, la necesidad de que todo fuera más real

 _-imagina que soy yo quien te toca-_ la voz de ese hombre, lo enloquecía- _quien te besa y te acaricia_

-por favor…- su mano apretaba con fuerza su pene y lo masajeaba de arriba abajo. arqueaba la espalda y abría las piernas imaginando cómo sería tenerlo de verdad - ahh… ahh…

 _-oh si, gime para mi…_ \- llevaban más de una hora hablando, diciéndose las cosas más calientes y llenas de sentimientos que ninguna vez habían dicho a nadie.

-quiero follarte- pero naruto siempre era más atrevido- necesito entrar en ese culo

 _-¡ahhh!... ¡joder!-_ y sabía que a su jefe le encantaba cuando él tomaba las riendas de la conversación

-ponerte boca abajo y entrar en ti, morder tu espalda para no reventar de placer, someterte bajo mi propio peso y follarte suavemente… ah sí eso quiero…- solo imaginarlo, le daba más calor

 _-me correre-_ aquello fue la señal, apretó su mano y le dio con fuerza a su pene para venirse a chorros encimas de su cuerpo

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- gimieron ambos del placer para el otro

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Desde que naruto se mudo y empezó una nueva vida, todas las noches se le había hecho costumbre tener sexo por teléfono con su jefe. algunas veces no necesitaban hablar, solo con escuchar los gemidos del otro bastaba para llegar al clímax.

Naruto estaba seguro de que estaba perdido en esa voz, desde hace mucho que deseaba algo más que esa situación, que esas llamadas. él quería conocerlo, quería saber como era físicamente, saber a qué olía su cuerpo, lo quería todo de él. pero para su desgracia ni el nombre había podido saber, era como si hablara con un fantasma. lo único que tenia era su voz y la amaba, solo por eso no había nunca intentado averiguar quien era, respectaba lo poco e intimo que tenían.

-¿papi?- naruto se había dado una ducha y había limpiado todo, hace ya un rato que había colgado el teléfono y se había quedado pensando en ese hombre

-¿si? ¿que pasa chantal?- la niña entraba a la habitación con los ojos aguados y abrazando a su mapache

-he tenido una pesadilla, ¿ puedo dormir contigo?- esos ojos de gato y llenos de lágrimas sabía que eran su perdición

-por supuesto, ven aquí mi niña- se hace a un lado y abre el tendido, la pequeña chantal subió a la cama y se abrazó a su padre. al poco tiempo se quedó dormida y naruto no paraba de mirarla. con su hermosa pijama negra con calaveras de colores, y su gorrito de dormir haciendo juego con un ojo de felpa colgando de la punta- mi pequeña rarita…- susurraba apapachando a su hija, noto como hizo un puchero entre sueños- pero si es un amor…- sus ojos azules brillaban con amor sincero.

Hace un año se habían mudado a ese humilde apartamento, estaba en una zona bastante buena y cerca del nuevo colegio de su hija. naruto sabía que no quería nada exagerado, solo lo que necesitaba y por eso el apartamento contaba con 2 habitaciones, 1 baño , una sala con un hermoso balcón, y lo esencial para vivir como la cocina, zona de lavado y todo eso. lo que más le gustó era que todo estaba amoblado por lo que no tuvo que gastar dinero comprando cosas para la casa, excepto un televisor y cosas que le había prometido a su hija.

Su linda hija recibió muchos juguetes y toda clase de ropa, estuvo toda una semana comprándole las cosas que ella quería, la ropa que a ella le gustaba y todo a su gusto. lo cual fue bastante tétrico y oscuro pero no le importo, si su hija sonreía era perfecto para él.

En el nuevo cole las cosas iban mejor que nunca, chantal por supuesto era la primera en toda la clase y la que mejor nota sacaba, le habían propuesto a naruto subirla de grado pues ella mostraba ser muy inteligente. por eso se saltó toda la primaria y entró al primer año de bachiller. por supuesto naruto lloraba de emoción, se había dado cuenta que su hija era inteligente pero no sabía hasta qué punto, sin contar la cantidad de veces que su jefe se lo dijo. 4 años y estaba convirtiéndose en una leyenda.

Cuando le contó a su jefe lo del salto de grado, al día siguiente llego suigetsu con una portátil para la niña y una muñeca carabela. según el peliblanco, era un obsequio para chantal por su gran hazaña.

Lo único malo de toda la situación, era que la pequeña era muy propensa a enfermarse, y esa noche había pescado un resfriado, como consecuencia no dormía bien y tenía pesadillas, por lo que ahora estaba durmiendo con su padre.

El rubio miro la hora - 3 de la mañana- tomó su teléfono y escribió un mensaje a ya saben quién - "¿estás despierto?" - envío y espero a que contestara, claro que si no había respuesta era porque no estaba despierto

 _-"si, ¿sucede algo?" -_ a los pocos minutos llegó la respuesta

-"chantal se ha pasado a mi cama, ha tenido una pesadilla…"- contesta rápidamente

 _-"ya sabes lo que significa "_

-"lo se"- suspira resignado viendo como la pequeña le costaba respirar

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

En un hermoso hotel de una de las zonas mas sofisticadas de la ciudad. estaba sasuke sobre el balcón, porque los balcones eran su lugar favorito de cualquier lugar, chateaba con naruto

 _-"lo se"_

-"mañana cuando se despierte, dale la medicina de los resfriados, veras que estará mejor"- con cuidado y sin hacer ruido, se adentra de nuevo a la habitación y mira la cama del hotel en donde estaba, una flaca desconocida que apenas había visto esa noche después de haber hablado con el rubio

 _-"eso haré…"-_ leyó su mensaje pero no le dijo nada más, se coloco la ropa sin hacer ruido y abandonó la habitación, no le gustaba quedarse a dormir con ninguna mujer, ademas de que no podía pues sasuke uchiha solo dormiría en su apartamento, y al día siguiente tendría una conferencia de prensa, era mejor estar descansado

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Como todos los días de su vida, naruto se levanto temprano, hizo el desayuno, despertó a su hija, espero a que se aseara y se vistiera ella sola con su uniforme. con su cabello bien peinado y sus zapatos bien limpios

-¿como amaneciste hoy? - pregunta sirviendo las tostadas con huevo y chocolate caliente

-bien, un poco constipada- el rubio la mira notando su nariz roja

-¿quieres quedarte hoy aquí?- su hija le miró como si estuviese loco

-no

-bien, pues señorita se pone un abrigo encima y te tendrás que tomar la medicina de los resfriados- la pequeña suspiró y aceptó sin rechistar.

…

Miraba como su hija se adentraba al colegio, cuando ya no la vio más se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia el mercado para comprar comida y cosas que necesitaba.

Cuando ya había comprado todo, caminaba con cuidado por la calle con las bolsas de la compra, paso por una tienda de televisores donde transmitían en vivo noticias, películas o cualquier cosa que se le ocurriera poner.

-es un placer para mi…- naruto freno en seco y se devolvió sobre sus pasos para quedarse viendo al hombre que hablaba en la televisión- anunciar la fecha en la que se presentara la nueva colección- no supo cuánto tiempo estuvo ahí de pie mirando la televisión, reconocería en cualquier parte esa voz, en cualquier lugar porque la amaba con locura, y era lo único que tenía de su jefe.

-no… no puede ser…- las lágrimas empezaron a bajar al ver como una hermosa chica de cabellos rosados se sostenía de su brazo y él le devolvió el gesto como si nada. Naruto había soñado conocer a su jefe de una forma mágica y romántica, que el fuera a su casa y se declararan mutuamente pero al ver que las cosas sucedieron así, rompió su sensible corazón, lo último que hizo antes de salir a correr fue leer el nombre de aquel empresario - sasuke uchiha.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Entró como un fantasma a su departamento, camino como un zombie hacia la cocina y empezó a arreglar automáticamente todo en su lugar, mientras no paraba de llorar y pensar miles de cosas

" _¿ así que, por esto no me decía quien era? ya sabía yo que era un hombre poderoso y con dinero pero, ¿entonces por qué ocultarlo hasta el final? ¿se avergüenza de mí? y ¿quién es esa mujer? ¿por que se muestra de esa forma con ella? ¿por qué no me había contado nada?"_

Y entonces recordó que realmente no sabía nada de ese hombre, que todo lo que hablaban era de sexo, de su vida, de chantal y de algunas cosas random. Recordó que él mismo sasuke le prohibió preguntarle cualquier cosa personal.

-no puede ser…- las lágrimas no dejaban de salir, había aguantado mucho y tenía la esperanza de que algún día su jefe accediera a dejarse conocer. Incluso no forzó la situación y no trato de hacer nada para averiguarlo, todo esto simplemente se dio - ¿y ahora qué hago?- empezó a entrar en pánico y su cuerpo temblaba.

Conocerlo siempre fue su sueño desde que lo escucho por primera vez, ¿por que entonces dolía tanto? - él nunca tuvo la intención de conocerme, estaba ahí de pie, mostrándose con esa mujer como si fuera la oficial- solo recordarlo hace que sus mandíbulas se tensara, estaba enfadado y solo sabía que la razón era ese hombre - sasuke uchiha.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Había pasado toda la mañana con cara de asesino en serie, miro la hora y sabía que debía recoger a su hija. ¿Qué le diría a chantal? después de todo su jefe había sido tan bueno con ella - que desastre…- susurraba esperando a que salieran los estudiantes.

-¡PAPI!- la pequeña gritó emocionada corriendo hacia él, a pesar de que ella era muy inteligente, no dejaba de ser una niña el cual demostraba lo mucho que quería a su padre.

-hola- fue frío, y ella se dio cuenta

-¿qué sucede papi?- el rubio se mordió los labios, no sabia como decirle a su hija todo lo que pasaba dentro de él

-nada, he tenido una mala mañana, pero se me pasara- toma el maletín de la pequeña y empiezan a caminar hacia casa- ¿que tal el cole mi amor?

-aburrido, no me están enseñando nada que no sepa- su padre la miraba con sorpresa, su hija era muy sobrada y segura de sí misma- pero bueno, ha sido pasable

-tienes que tener paciencia chantal, no vivas tan rápido tus etapas. ya te han adelantado prácticamente toda la primaria, tus otros compañeros deben ponerse a tu nivel, ya verás como empiezan a enseñarte cosas que te falta por pulir- ahora sonreía orgulloso - eres la mejor pero, no alardees tanto de eso.

-vale papi, seré más comprensiva

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _ **Briing bring**_

Naruto mira su teléfono, por fin llamo. Con cuidado vio que hacía su hija y se dio cuenta de que estaba tomando una siesta. más fácil aún para cantarle las cartas, rápidamente se desplazó a su habitación y contesto, pero no dijo nada

 _-¿naruto?-_ frunció el ceño solo con escucharlo

-tengo que decirte algo- su voz salió como una daga de hielo

 _-sí, dime_ \- no sabía por dónde empezar, no sabía que iba a decir, solo sabía que ese hombre nunca le iba a pertenecer, que era inútil enamorarse de una ilusión y de alguien que es inalcanzable.

-mira, no puedo seguir trabajando contigo- apretó el teléfono con su mano - agradezco todo lo que has hecho y...

 _-¿por qué? ¿ha pasado algo? ¿ soy yo? ¿haces esto por mi?-_ pudo distinguir algo en la voz de su jefe

-no, tu… eres perfecto... - se iba quebrar- creo que soy yo… y es mejor dejar las cosas así, por favor no me llames más, y gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros, yo no se si pueda…- contuvo la respiración- pagarte el haberme salvado la vida, y la de mi hija… gracias…

 _-naruto... no llores, dime que te pasa, ayer estábamos bien. tuvimos un momento especial y ahora estas así… ¿cuéntame? ¿no que era tu amigo?-_ aquello le dio en el alma, para él no solo era su amigo, era su todo.

-somos de mundos diferentes…

 _-¡pero no te entiendo!-_ ahora su jefe gritaba _\- ¿¡puedes darme una explicación!?_

-sé quién eres…y somos tan diferentes- espero a que dijera algo, pero no sucedió- te vi dando la conferencia de prensa…

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

 _-te vi dando la conferencia de prensa… y solo necesite escuchar tu voz para saber quién eras, y saber otras cosas más, como que nunca nos íbamos a conocer porque no quieres que nadie sepa que tu y yo somos… ni se que somos, ¡no se nada de ti! y lo peor de todo es que no soy nadie para…_

-hmp- sasuke estaba más pálido de lo normal, buscando las palabras adecuadas- ahora entiendes porque no puedo ir por ahí haciendo cosas que comprometan mi imagen, soy un hombre muy reconocido y si me llegasen a ver con otro hombre…- la cago, ahora si que sabia que naruto le iba a contestar duro

 _-entonces, no más… no quiero hablar más contigo, olvidate de que me conociste, no quiero saber nada más de ti, nisiquiera te estaba pidiendo eso, solo quería conocerte sasuke uchiha, pero me retracto, no quiero conocer a un bastardo -_ le estaba disparando directo en el corazón.

-naruto ¡joder!- muerde con impotencia su puño, la verdad él tampoco sabía cómo resolver esa situación, siempre había sido un hombre muy visto con mujeres, si alguien se entera de que tiene una amante sexual por teléfono, y que de paso está amante es hombre - ¡JODER NO LO COMPLIQUES MÁS! - peinaba su cabello hacia atrás temblando, nadie nunca lo había puesto en esa situación, nunca lo habían desestabilizado tanto

 _-gracias por todo-_ y se corta la llamada

\- no…- vuelve a tomar el teléfono y remarca a su número, pero saltaba directamente el buzón- ¡JODER! - con rapidez tomó sus cosas de la oficina, iba salir a buscarlo.

 **Continuará**

 **Todos los mensajes los contestare por privado, :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hotline**

Aquel día en el que naruto termino su relación con sasuke, le fue imposible dormir. Estaba tan acostumbrado a hablar hasta altas horas de la noche con el chico de cualquier tontería, incluso sentía que hacía el amor con él cuando hablaban de cosas más subidas de tono. todo eso lo extraño y lo peor de todo es que solo habían pasado unas cuantas horas.

-pues nada, supongo que hoy no podre dormir- resignado y cansado de dar vueltas en la cama y de aguantar las ganas de llorar, naruto se coloca de pie y se pone su bata de dormir para salir de la habitación - tomare un té y...- suspira con tristeza entrando en la cocina, no tenía ganas de beber eso- saldré a tomar un poco de aire.

…

Salió y se sentó en las escaleras escuchando los grillos y viendo la calle vacía, como su vida en ese momento - maldito seas sasuke, ojala que no puedas dormir por toda tu vida, como yo… que no podré porque…- ya era imposible negar lo evidente- te extraño...- sintió ganas de ponerse de pie y buscar su teléfono, meterle la pila y prenderlo para llamar al chico. pero sintió también su orgullo y sentimientos heridos. de nada servía si el solo iba a ser el hombre del teléfono.

Una lagrima resbalo por su rostro, sabía que él no era alguien especial en la vida de ese hombre multimillonario y con una reputación intacta- vaya mierda- escupe con rabia y mira el cielo con tristeza y los ojos aguados, esa noche estaba todo despejado y se veía realmente hermoso, con asombro observa una estrella fugaz que parecía un ángel y que paso a toda velocidad por el espacio- por favor, quiero ser más para él- susurra con vulnerabilidad, estaba tan enamorado de aquella voz que le era imposible no querer conocerlo - pero sobre mi cadáver lo busco- ya había aguantado toda la situación 1 año - merezco respecto.

Pasaron unos minutos y escucho el sonido de un motor acercarse, cuando ve la camioneta de suigetsu estacionarse enfrente de su casa casi se le sale el corazón.

-¿qué haces aquí?- dijo cuando el peliblanco bajo de vehículo y camino hacia èl

-he venido a hablar contigo- los ojos de naruto se enchiquecen mirando con rabia a el joven

-¿sobre sasuke uchiha?- suigetsu frunce el ceño, trato de buscar algún indicio de duda en el rostro del trigueño pero no había nada más que seguridad.

-entonces es verdad, te has enterado de quién da las órdenes- suspira y se sienta a su lado

-¿que quieres suigetsu?, he dejado ya todo claro con con ese hombre, no quiero saber nada de él- el sonido de la risa del peliblanco resuena en el lugar.

…

 _-eres la primera persona que conozco que ha mandado a la mierda al jefe-_ sasuke, que estaba en la parte de atrás de la camioneta del peliblanco, le había puesto a suigetsu un dispositivo para escuchar lo que hablaba con el rubio

- _pues con su actitud, seguramente no seré el único_ \- esperaba paciente a que el chico cambiara su decisión

 _-no comprendo naruto, ¿que tiene de diferencia el saber o no saber quién es sasuke?-_ sonrió de lado, suigetsu ya estaba sacando sus mañas para hacer cambiar de opinión a naruto

 _-tiene lo que todo el mundo sabe, paciencia-_ sasuke suspira- _no quiero saber nada más de él, solo es eso_

 _-¿sabes que el jefe contigo es especial?-_ el moreno frunció el ceño ¿qué carajos estaba diciendo suigetsu?, no habían quedado en que diría esas cosas

 _-pues no quiero imaginar como será cuando de verdad, yo sea especial para él. igual me da lo mismo, porque ya dije que no quiero saber nada de ese hombre_

-puff joder- dice sasuke mientras peinaba su cabello hacia atrás y empezaba desesperarse

 _-ya veo, lo siento jefe-_ y la comunicación se corta

-¿que?- sasuke se quita el audífono del oído y lo revisa- ¿que haces suigetsu? ¿quieres quedarte sin trabajo?

…

 **Flash back - (Nota: Todo esto sucede dentro de la cabeza de suigetsu en una milésima de segundo)**

Le daba una fuerte calada al cigarro que se había liado hace unos momentos, tomaba de nuevo el control de la consola para despausar el videojuego que había dejado pendiente, una despampanante pelirroja con una lenceria atrevida de color negro se acercaba abrazándose a su pierna con extrema sensualidad

-¿cuánto te falta para pasarte este juego?- pregunta quitándole el cigarrillo de la boca y dándole una calada

-déjame matar a este boss y entonces- mira con sus ojos violetas el escote- me encargo de ti

Pero ese día el universo se había puesto de acuerdo para que suigetsu no jugara ni follara con su mujer.

 **Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong Ding dong**

-Gatita, ve y abre la puerta- dice sin quitar la mirada de la enorme televisión que estaba enfrente de ambos, hastiada la pelirroja se levanta y muy amablemente dice

-¡JODER! ¡QUE AHORA ESTOY TRATANDO DE FOLLAR CON MI MARIDO! ¿QUIÉN PUTAS ES?- abre la puerta y casi se le cae la lencería al suelo - sasuke, cariño mi amor, ¿que te trae por estos lugares?- mueve su cuerpo con delicadeza.

-hola karin, yo muy bien ¿y tu?- ambos sonríen con confianza, el moreno entra y toma de la cintura a la pelirroja y así abrazados se adentran a la sala donde estaba el peliblanco que apenas había puesto cuidado a la realidad

-amorcito, mira quién vino a hacernos visita- cuando suigetsu vio a sasuke puso cara de seriedad, él mismo sabía que tan delicada podía ser la cosa si su jefe iba personalmente a buscarlo

-karin, déjanos solos, tengo que hablar de algo importante con él- la pelirroja soltó a el moreno y se acercó mirando como una víbora a su esposo

-recuerda que me tienes que dar lo mío, querido- sin pena pasa descaradamente su mano por encima del pantalón justo en la zona de su pene.

-karin…- dijo entre dientes pasando con fuerza saliva, luego ella sonrio y salio de la sala dejando solo a los hombres.

Suigetsu suspira tocandose los huevos, mueve su cuello haciéndolo sonar y respira profundo, su mujer era un poquito ninfómana pero a él... a él le encantaba- listo sasuke, ¿que ha sucedido?

-es naruto…- su expresión cambio por completo, casi que parecía que habían vuelto a atropellar a su conejo- se dio cuenta de quién soy

-joder…

-y ha terminado con nuestra relación- los ojos de suigetsu se abren con sorpresa, el sasuke que él conocía, el hombre seguro de sí mismo que no se dejaba mangonear de ninguna mujer, le dice abiertamente que tiene una relación con aquel rubio angelical, el cual nunca había visto- necesito que me ayudes a hacerlo cambiar de opinión, utiliza tus artimañas para que todo vuelva a ser como antes- la situación era demasiado extraña, generalmente su jefe le pedía ayuda sobre como quitarse a las mujeres de encima, pero esto era diferente

-vere que puedo hacer.

 **End of flash back**

-escúchame naruto, te puedo asegurar que nunca nadie ha puesto a sasuke tan jodido como lo has hecho tu, el hecho de que el no quiera que nadie te conozca, ni sacar a la luz vuestra extraña relación telefónica, es porque siente que ahora es perfecta. conozco a sasuke desde que eramos muy jóvenes, vi cómo fundó la empresa y lo difícil que fue llegar a donde está ahora. tu eres su secreto más preciado y lo se porque, sasuke sonríe siempre que habla contigo. no lo sabes pero ese hombre es casi indescifrable. el que yo esté aquí significa mucho para él, por eso no estoy haciendo esto como si él fuera mi jefe, si no como amigo. ¿puedes hablar con el? ¿aunque sea una vez más? hoy realmente se veía mal cuando me contó que no querías saber nada de él- el peliblanco sintió el pronto más fuerte que alguna vez en su vida había tenido, siempre era un hombre que seguía órdenes al pie de la letra pero por alguna razón sintió la necesidad de tener todo ese vómito verbal.

Naruto escuchaba todo asombrado, por un momento esas palabras le estaban alimentando la esperanza- sasuke puede tener a quién quiera suigetsu, ¿que tiene un hombre como yo?

-no estoy muy seguro, se que tu lo amas porque lo veo en tus ojos naruto, puedo ver como sufres por no hablar con él. trata de arreglar esto… y de paso lo conoces en persona porque sasuke esta en la camioneta, estaba escuchando nuestra conversación pero he apagado el dispositivo, esto que acabamos de hablar es desconocido para el. mi verdadero objetivo era hacerte cambiar de opinión pero yo personalmente creo que te mereces algo mejor, por eso mismo estoy haciendo esto como amigo.

Todo el cuerpo de naruto se puso tenso, ahora no quitaba la mirada de la camioneta del chico- hablaré con él- dice poniéndose de pie, no dudo pues nadie sabía las ganas que tenía de conocer a sasuke uchiha

-bien, porque me he jugado mucho con todo lo que te he dicho, has que valga la pena- el rubio le mira agradecido

-entra y cuida si chantal se despierta, últimamente ha estado malita y siempre me busca- el peliblanco se puso de pie y antes de que entrara a la casa del rubio dijo

-suerte- y le lanza las llaves por si las puertas de su vehículo estaban cerradas

-gracias- las atrapa en el vuelo

…

Sasuke sintió como los huevos se le pusieron de corbata cuando vio como el rubio empezó a caminar en su dirección, no había duda suigetsu lo había traicionado, él mismo sabía que ir con el chico hasta la casa de naruto era muy arriesgado. sin embargo en el fondo sabía que esto podría pasar. muy en el fondo.

Tembló de los nervios, en cualquier momento iba a entrar... entro.

Un silencio incómodo inundó el lugar, ninguno de los dos se miraban, ambos miraban su respectiva ventanilla, naruto respiraba rápidamente y todo lo que estuvo aguantando ese día para no llorar después de que termino su relación con sasuke, todo ese esfuerzo se vino abajo y sus ojos lo demostraron. largas y silenciosas lágrimas empezaron a mojar sus mejillas y el moreno se dio cuenta ya que el rubio sorbió de la nariz.

-naruto…- se sintió mal, un hombre que nunca dudaba de sus decisiones, que siempre se veía tan seguro de sí mismo y que no se dejaba de nadie. estaba hay pensando si disculparse o no

-no… no te disculpes- escucho la voz dolorosa del hombre, entonces se atrevió a verlo a los ojos y sasuke comprendió porque suigetsu lo vendió. esos ojos azules estaban llenos de algo que le quitaron el aliento- ¿como has podido siquiera meterme en esta situación contigo?… pero ahora que lo veo- sentía como era desnudado bajo ese azul fuego- y ahora que ya te vi, te conocí… me voy. mucha suerte pues- dijo con toda la intención de bajarse de la camioneta y dejar ahí al moreno plantado

-no te vayas…- con fuerza e impulso sasuke jalo a naruto de la bata y lo hizo echarse para atrás abrazándolo y pegando su espalda al pecho- hablemos… no estoy aquí para que nuestra situación actual empeore, creo que es correcto que-

-¡DÉJATE DE ESTUPIDECES Y DE HABLARME COMO SI TRATARAS DE CERRAR UN NEGOCIO CONMIGO!- el rubio se removió con fuerza de entre los brazos del uchiha pero este lo tenía apretado fuertemente- ¡NO QUIERO SABER NADA DE TI!, ¡SOLO QUERÍA CONOCERTE Y…!- se le empezó a calentar la cabeza de la rabia y tristeza que tenía- y que fuera especial… que un día de la nada aparecieras con algún detalle para mi y que tuviéramos una cita porque… porque realmente sentía cosas por ti- susurró con tristeza- ¡PERO TU RESULTASTE SER UN HOMBRE MUJERIEGO! ¡LLENO DE FAMA Y UNA REPUTACIÓN QUE MANTENER!- Gritaba de nuevo con rabia- ¡RESULTASTE TENER UNA VIDA EN LA QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR Y EN LA QUE!… mi sueño de que fuera especial… se muriera… y esa mujer, cómo te miraba y te tocaba y... - no puedo aguantar la ola de lágrimas por lo que lloro abrazándose a los brazos de sasuke, empezó a desahogarse de todo el miedo que había sentido, y que sintió de solo pensar que nunca más lo volvería a ver.

-perdóname…- sasuke uchiha se estaba disculpando de corazón

-no… no es tu culpa, yo trato de entenderlo- para su suerte, sabía lo comprensivo que era el rubio- y de ponerme en tu lugar pero es difícil... en todo lo que he vivido solo hemos sido chantal y yo contra el mundo. cuando apareciste en mis oídos, me has ayudaste y yo lo agradezco de todo corazón porque me sacaste de ese hueco en el que vivía, de ese trabajo tan horrendo que tenía y le diste a mi hija la seguridad de un futuro lleno de esas oportunidades que yo no tendré… así que por eso estoy aquí en esta camioneta- se remueve quedando frente al moreno y mirándolo directo - quería agradecerte en persona, viéndote a los ojos. que supieras... lo mucho que significa para mi lo que hiciste por nosotros… gracias- cerró los ojos dejando caer las lágrimas- ahora si creo que he terminado… déjame ir…-

Toda su vida, las mujeres lo habían buscado y deseado, él había tomado de ellas lo que necesitaba y luego terminaba su relación, y así hasta ahora.

Le parece irónico que ese chico rubio le estuviera terminando por segunda vez sin dudar, he incluso después de haberlo conocido, ¿es que había perdido su masculinidad en alguna parte? ¿donde se encontraba su magia atrayente?. y lo peor de todo, era que él no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo ir

-no...- nunca había besado a un hombre, pero no dudo un momento para limpiar con sus pulgares las mejillas de naruto, tocarlo con un sentimiento que sentía que se le salía de control, se acerco a él sintiendo como se unían sus labios y una sensación estelar se concentraba en su vientre bajo, era magnífico besar a naruto.

-ummm...- gimió el rubio al darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, quiso alejarse pero sentir la lengua del moreno jugar con la suya le hizo perder todas las ganas de irse

-no te vayas…- susurro rogando entre delicados besos, empujo su cuerpo lentamente hasta quedar encima del rubio para que su beso tomará el siguiente nivel, por un momento sintió la erección de él contra la suya, arrugó la nariz por la nueva sensación y cortó el beso. pero ver a naruto con los labios hinchados y ese sonrojo tan sexy, le quito la duda y volvió a agacharse para besar a ese hombre, dejando caer todo su peso para que sus miembros chocaran.

 _¿Que estaba haciendo? el no era homosexual_

-ahhh…- un ronco gemido salio de naruto y sasuke sintió como sus manos bajaban sobre su trasero y apretaban más sus caderas obligándolo a moverse para crear un poco de fricción

-joder…- gimió el moreno por la nueva sensacion de placer, tomó el rostro del rubio con su mano y se volvió a dejar caer para besarle de nuevo.

 _Quizás solo se sentía así con naruto._

Para sorpresa de sasuke, toda la situación se volteo y ahora quién estaba abajo era el, naruto estaba sentado en sus caderas y movía su trasero obscenamente sobre su erección, toda esa ternura que había en esos ojos azules se quemaban dejando ver una nueva faceta de su personalidad, esa faceta que él conocía solo por teléfono, esa que le hace correrse a chorros sobre su vientre de solo escucharlo decirle todo eso que quiere hacerle, y que ahora su cuerpo rogaba que lo hiciera. su cuerpo rogaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

Con una lentitud casi hipnótica, naruto se desabrocho la bata y deja ver el pijama

-… ¿quieres cortarme el rollo?...- el moreno se mordió los labios para no reír al ver que el rubio no había cambiado la expresión de hambre que tenía, su pijama de zorritos no le cortaba la sensualidad que desprendía

-no te preocupes, yo traje pegamento

-¿a si? ¿y dónde está?- mala idea, naruto se sacó la camisa del pijama dejando ver su bien formado cuerpo

-aquí -para el moreno, verlo así era mejor de lo que alguna vez se imagino- ¿te gusta? - es efectivo

-¿ya no quieres alejarte de mi?- las manos blancas de sasuke empezaron a tocar con ternura los músculos del vientre de él rubio

-tengo miedo… no pertenezco a tu mundo, por eso tu no querías conocerme sasuke, mírate… eres tan…- la piel del moreno se erizaba de sentirse observado de esa manera- perfecto, y yo soy un pobre diablo

-no…- sasuke se incorpora aun con el rubio en sus piernas- no digas eso- besa suavemente sus labios abrazándolo por los costados y sintiendo los brazos ajenos en su cuello correspondiendo su beso, de nuevo el calor volvió a subir con fuerza por sus cuerpos

-ahh…- el rubio desesperado arrancó la camisa de sasuke y desabrocho su pantalón sacando su pene, tambien saco el suyo propio y los unió para empezar a masturbarlos con fuerza, estaba tan desesperado, tan necesitado, tan deseoso, tan hambriento de él que por ahora se conformaba con eso

-¡AHHH!...- el uchiha no tuvo tiempo de pensar ni de negarse a nada, el rubio había sido rápido y solo puedo sostenerse de sus hombros

-si, gime para mi...- con la otra mano naruto tomo el cuello de sasuke y unió sus labios con hambre mientras no dejaba de masturbar sus penes - quiero follarte…

-callate- ambos movían desesperados sus cuerpos

-quiero que sepas que… ummm…- el rostro del rubio se perdía en su cuello mordiendo y besando todo lo que alcanzaban sus labios- que cuando mi polla entre en ti, te vas a correr del placer…

-¡JODER!- y sasuke solo de imaginárselo se le ponían duras las bolas

-sienteme…- dice naruto mientras suelta sus pollas y toma la mano ajena y la pone sobre su pene - mira como me tienes, imaginalo bien... todo eso dentro de ti…- mordía sus labios viendo la expresión del moreno

-es enorme…-susurraba medio ido, fascinado de sentir ese pedazo de carne en su mano, y ver ese delicado bello dorado encima

-igual al tuyo- dice volviendo a acariciar el pene del moreno- no sabes cuanto soñé con un momento así contigo... me gustas sasuke...- ese momento era decisivo para el uchiha, debía pensar que iba a decir, pero rápidamente supo que no iba a pasar así que decidió mostrarlo físicamente y empezó a mover su mano para masturbar a naruto que cerró los ojos disfrutando de sus caricias, a cambio tambien sintió como el rubio lo masturbaba- ahhh… ahh…- inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando del momento, sasuke no pudo evitar pegarse a su cuello y morder delicadamente esa zona, poco a poco los cristales de la camioneta se empañaron opacando tan candente momento que tenían ambos dentro.

-ufff… no se que me pasa, me siento muy caliente- él moreno negaba con su cabeza, no comprendía cómo su cuerpo se comportaba de esa manera- ahh no…- se aleja del chico y con desespero se desprende bien de toda su ropa y zapatos quedando completamente desnudo, naruto también hizo lo mismo al notar como se desnudaba su compañero, cuando ambos estuvieron como kami los trajo al mundo, se miraban con deseo

-sasu...- el rubio se sienta bien y abre sus piernas para mostrar su cuerpo sin pudor

-naruto...- el moreno se acomoda entre sus piernas para continuar con lo que habían dejado pendiente. el rubio no perdió el tiempo he hizo lo mismo y mientras se tocaban con una mano, con la otra se acariciaban lentamente, pegaban sus rostros sosteniéndose el uno al otro por la mejilla, frente o cualquier otra zona del rostro mientras gemían del placer. el momento era mágico, dos hombres completamente diferentes se estaban fundiendo el uno del otro, se estaban dando amor sin siquiera saberlo, esas sensaciones que sasuke no podía controlar era amor en estado puro, y le ganaba… le podía el deseo de estar con naruto aunque nunca hubiese tocado a un hombre.

El rubio sentía lo mismo, nunca había tenido intimidad con nadie físicamente, por eso no había dado un paso más haya que una simple masturbarcion, aparte de que no queria decepcionar al moreno, ese momento por sencillo que fuera para él era el primero y especial, siempre quedaría guardado en sus recuerdos.

-me voy a correr…- anuncio el rubio arqueando la espalda y esperando la descarga de su cuerpo mientras con su mano masturbaba con fuerza al moreno

-ahhh yo tambien- los temblores golpearon a ambos y el orgasmo los llevo al limite- ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!- el semen de sasuke golpeo el rostro de naruto, parte de su cabello y parte del asiento de la camioneta.

El rubio al sentir ese disparo en su barbilla, tambien exploto de placer- ¡AHHH SASUKEEEEE!- y su eyaculacion golpeo el pecho de sasuke, parte del techo de la camionate y los asientos.

naruto abrazo a sasuke y con fuerza acomodo su cuerpo encima del suyo mientras este se acostaban en el asiento para recuperar el aliento

-¿entonces qué haremos? yo ahora que te conozco y he visto como eres, como me besas, como me acaricias y me miras… no quiero volver a nuestra relación telefónica… así que si tu idea es esa, ya podemos dejar las cosas en paz y cada uno por su lado- suelta el rubio dejando sorprendido a su acompañante

-que sorpresa, dices y haces cosas que me ponen mal y luego sueltas indirectamente tus condiciones- muerde sus labios con hambre- ¿que me has hecho? me estas volviendo loco- se levanta un poco para poder acercarse al rostro ajeno y darle un beso- voy aceptar lo que me estas pidiendo, no tendremos más una relación telefónica, nos veremos… nos conoceremos en persona y haremos las cosas bien

-¿si?- los ojos del rubio brillaron como los de un niño al que le dan su juguete soñado

-si, pero con cuidado, quiero que lo nuestro sea lo mas discreto posible ¿vale?- el rubio se mordió los labios, sabia que había avanzado bastante en su relación y no quería estirar mucho las cosas, después de todo había conseguido mas de lo que pretendía.

-vale

 **continuará**

 **comentarios xD por privado**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hotline**

Suigetsu estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala. al lado de él había un peluche sin cabeza y en el asiento de enfrente, la cabeza del peluche. pero el peliblanco estaba relajado viendo en la televisión una película de acción, de esas de coches y de personas que los manejaban a toda velocidad sin importar nada.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado, su teléfono no había sonado y nada de la realidad lo había tocado para sacarlo de la peli.

-hola- una voz quebrada y llena de tristeza llamó su atención, miró hacia el pasillo y vio a chantal que lloraba mirándolo con una tristeza que le partía el alma en 2

-hola pequeña- ella sabía quién era él, por lo que caminó y se sentó a su lado- ¿como te sientes? me han dicho que estas enferma.

-una gripita de nada que me cogió y ahí nos estamos dando duro- contesta ella tomando al peluche sin cabeza y abrazandolo- no se que ha pasado, supongo que soy propensa a enfermar- todo esto lo decía secándose las lágrimas- en fin, eso es lo de menos, ¿has visto a mi papi?- el peliblanco alzó una ceja mirando los bellos ojos de la niña, llenos de ternura y pureza

-ahora que lo dices…- se pone de pie y observa la puerta - hace un buen rato que no se nada de naruto- camina hacia ella (la puerta) pensando lo peor " _¿será que se han matado?"_ paso saliva con fuerza y miró de nuevo a chantal - ¿quieres esperarme un momento?, voy y busco a tu papi

-quiero ir- sentenció poniéndose de pie y corrió rápidamente a su habitación para traer con ella el señor asesino- ¡y no acepto un no por respuesta!- él arrugó la frente pensando en cómo convencerla de lo contrario

\- mejor no… hace frío y estás enferma- vio como la pequeña volvió a correr a su habitación y salió arrastrando con ella una cobija peluda con dibujos de cabezas degolladas

-cargame- dijo acomodándose bien la cobija

-chantal- se cruza de brazos dando una negativa corporal

-suigetsu- le observa como si no tuviese otra opción que aceptar llevarla con el

-hazme caso- sentenció él sin apartar su mirada violeta de la verde limon

-no eres mi padre- contrarresta ella sin dejarse intimidar

-pero soy mayor que tu- se la devolvió tratando de que ella entrara en razón

-me vale, quiero ir y si no aceptas…- suigetsu podía jurar que sus ojos se afilaron y una lámpara que había en la mesita de la entrada parpadeo, sintió miedo… ahora que lo recordaba nunca había estado con ella a solas, siempre estaba su padre cerca vigilandola

-déjate de juegos, dije que no y tus trucos no me harán cambiar de opinión- cuando chantal se dio cuenta de que no estaba funcionando, empezó a llorar

-voy a gritar- amenazó la pequeña preparando sus pulmones para hacerlo

-si lo haces, no habrá más regalos para ti, y mira que esta navidad pensaba darte un coche de batería- eso pareció no funcionar- y lo podrás elegir a tu gusto, el color, el modelo y los accesorios- las lágrimas dejaron de salir

-no lo entiendes…- ella se limpió la cara- quiero conocer al novio de mi padre. así que llévame contigo

-¿por que dices algo así?- el peliblanco no entendía

-el mismo sasuke me lo dijo, que él era solo suyo- el chico abrió los ojos con sorpresa y entonces negó frustrado, se dio cuenta que discutir con ella era imposible, se agacho y la tomó en brazos para llevarla con él, le parecía increíble que una niña de 4 años le hubiese ganado la batalla.

\- estoy enojado- sentencia mirándola con rabia- eres muy consentida, olvídate del regalo de navidad, de cumpleaños y de nuevo año, mocosa.

-acepto el castigo

Con ella en brazos, abrió la puerta de la casa, bajó las escaleras de la entrada y camino hacia la camioneta, noto los cristales empañados y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía- chantal, lo que está sucediendo ahí dentro es algo muy serio, así que por favor- como la pequeña estaba agarrada a él como una garrapata supo que no lo iba a soltar

-esta bien, no miraré- contesta escondiendo su rostro en el cuello del peliblanco y poniéndose la manta encima- ahora abre la puerta- por seguridad, coloco su mano encima de la cabeza de la niña para que no despegara su rostro del cuello y entonces abrió la puerta y casi se le salen los ojos de lo que estaba presenciando.

…

 _ **Unos pocos minutos antes (dentro de la camioneta)**_

-debería irme ya, mi nena ha estado malita y…- naruto con cuidado empujo a sasuke para que saliera de encima de el y así poder vestirse y salir

-espera- el moreno se sentó bien en el asiento y tomó del antebrazo al rubio para hacerlo sentar en sus piernas, ambos aún estaban desnudos pero tranquilos- quédate un ratito más- susurra hundiendo su rostro en el trigueño cuello de ese hombre que con solo olerlo le llenaba de tranquilidad

-pero sasuke…- y no se le negaba, antes inclinaba su cabeza para dejar que lo besara donde quisiera- me esta dando el frío en el culo…- el moreno sonríe y mira hacia su lado izquierdo, toma la bata y la pone en las caderas del rubio tapando su trasero y haciendo un leve nudo con las mangas en su abdomen

-un ratito más…- ambos se miran divertidos y se acercan para besarse. la lengua del moreno empezó a jugar con la contraria-hmmm... me sabes delicioso...

-y eso que no has probado el peluche- ambos vuelven a reír soltando una carcajada cómplice

\- que gracioso- naruto mordió sus labios encantado de cómo se veía sasuke con esa expresión entre feliz, tranquilo y satisfecho. no pudo aguantar las ganas de volver a besarle así que puso sus manos suavemente en su cuello y se volvieron a fundir en un beso lento y sensual.

Pronto la mano de sasuke presiono su cuello y la otra en su cintura, sus labios se desviaron perdiéndose bajo la barbilla...

o-o-o

 _ **Presente**_

suigetsu sabía que ambos estaban desnudos, pero su desnudez estaba oculta bajo la bata del rubio que solo los cubría de la cintura para abajo. Naruto estaba sentado encima de sasuke, tenía su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás mientras recibía los besos del moreno en su cuello, el peliblanco miraba como la lengua de su jefe pasaba lentamente por la piel del rubio prácticamente saboreando todo.

Naruto se mordía los labios y se sostenía de los brazos del moreno que lo tenían fuertemente sujetado de la cintura y del cuello. ambos estaban tan metidos en su mundo sensual que no se dieron cuenta de que suigetsu estaba prácticamente teniendo un derrame nasal de lo que estaba viendo.

-¡SASUKE! ¿¡QUE PUTAS LE HAS HECHO A MI CAMIONETA!?- gritó el peliblanco al ver todo lleno de semen

 _Y la magia se desvaneció_

El moreno sin ninguna pizca de vergüenza y sin parar lo que estaba haciendo mira como un revolver al peliblanco, pero entonces nota que él cargaba algo entre sus brazos.

Naruto por su parte casi se le sale el alma, trato de separarse de sasuke pero este lo tenía bien sujeto

-cierra un momento nos vestimos y ya hablamos- ordenó fríamente el uchiha

-¡SEÑOR CABALLERO!- la pequeña al oír su voz se aleja de suigetsu con fuerza y observa lo que pasaba. su retina grabó ese instante a fuego en sus pensamientos y una lamparita en su interior se encendió para un nuevo gusto que desgraciadamente sería para siempre- ¡ESTO ES GENIAL! - sus ojos brillaron al ver a su padre ser sometido por ese hombre tan oscuro y guapo- ¡ME CAIGO MUERTA!-convulsionó de la emoción y efectivamente tuvo un desmayo dramático.

-¡CHANTAL!- a naruto se le aguaron los ojos y empezó a llorar dramáticamente al ver que su hija lo descubrió, y al conocerla tan bien que sabía que esa situación le gusto- ¿¡QUE HE HECHO!?- saltó del cuerpo de sasuke

-cierra la puerta- gruñó más molesto el moreno que lo normal y suigetsu cerro.

…

Sasuke se vistió colocandose su camisa, boxers, pantalones y zapatos con sus respectivos calcetines. naruto solo se puso su pijama y su bata.

Cuando ya estaban a punto de salir el uchiha toma de la mano al rubio y lo obliga a mirarlo- tranquilo- funcionó pues naruto sonrió tiernamente y se acercó para darle un rápido beso.

o-o

los 3 hombres veían como la pequeña chantal dormía- no puedo creer que de verdad se haya desmayado- dice el moreno sin dejar de mirarla, era la primera vez que se conocían y no ha sido una reunión de oro.

-te dije que cuidaras de ella si se despertaba, no que la sacaras de casa- gruño el rubio mirando mal a suigetsu- y más con este frió que hace, ella malita y lo peor… es que no se que voy a hacer, apenas puedo manejar lo de sus gustos extraños, para que ahora le añada algo más a ese inventario.

-naruto…- susurraba el peliblanco sintiéndose culpable, pues el rubio estaba echándole la culpa de todo

-que naruto y que carajo, te encargas de satisfacer su nuevo gusto porque suigetsu, no sabes lo problemática que es chantal en ese aspecto- le señala con su dedo vulgarmente. suigetsu miraba a sasuke para ver si decía algo pero este no le devolvió la mirada

\- y tu sasuke uchiha- ahora los ojos negros se encontraban con los azules- te dije que me dejaras ir, que mi nena estaba malita y mira lo que pasó

-¿el que pasó?- el moreno estaba fresco como una lechuga, ni se inmutaba por la mirada enojada del rubio, antes sonreía de lado enfrentándolo. una feroz batalla de miradas se hizo en menos de un minutos, negro vs azul.

-bueno muchachos… yo me voy a casa…- el peliblanco iba saliendo de la habitación, detrás de él salieron sasuke y naruto chocando sus hombros y mirándose con ganas de darse duro

o-o-o-o

Ya fuera de la casa, el rubio miraba a el uchiha con un poco de miedo- ¿volveré a verte?- los ojos negros le miraron con cariño

-¿no dejamos eso claro allí dentro?- señaló con su cabeza la camioneta el cual ya estaba lista para que el se montara y se fuera

-si… bueno pues nos vemos- sonríe con un sonrojo en el rostro- y por favor, seguramente chantal querrá conocerte, si tienes un espacio chiquito en tu apretada agenda para ella te lo agradecería mucho.

-¿cuando tiene vacaciones?- el rubio duda un poco y luego contesta

-dentro de 2 semanas, cuando empiece la navidad

-bien, pues ya te diré algo- y empieza a caminar hacia la camioneta, antes de que entrara en ella el rubio no pudo evitar correr tras el, tomarlo del brazo y darle un rápido y casto beso, acto que fue correspondido inmediatamente por parte del moreno que lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo.

Lo último que ve naruto es como el vehículo se pierde en el horizonte.

o-o-o-o

 _ **Días después**_

Sasuke uchiha tenía un problema grande entre manos - no comprendo ¿qué es lo que te pasa? nunca has dudado en tirar todo lo de tu escritorio al suelo y hacerme tuya aquí mismo- una pelirrosa estaba sentada encima de dicho escritorio, con sus largas piernas a cada lado del asiento del moreno, reteniendole y dándole una hermosa vista de su sexo, que casualmente ese dia llevaba un vestido rosa y no tenia ropa interior.

-ahora estoy trabajando sakura- y el uchiha que llevaba dándole largas a la mujer todos esos días desde que estuvo con naruto aquella noche. sabía lo necia que ella podía ser.

Lo cierto es que realmente había estado adelantando durante esa semana una cantidad descomunal de trabajo, tenia pensado dejar todo en orden para poder irse con naruto y chantal de vacaciones en navidad.

-la anterior semana también dijiste lo mismo, este fin de semana no me quisiste ver, me estas evitando y mi cuerpo no lo puedo aceptar- ella parecía una fiera en celo, sensualmente se mueve sentándose encima de las piernas del moreno- ¿dime quién es la perra con la que te estás satisfaciendo?

-ya empezamos…- él pasa sus manos por su cabello y luego las acomoda detrás del cuello viéndola fijamente- deja tus celos, te dije que no tengo a nadie

-y yo te he dicho que no me creas estúpida- con hambre aprieta sus manos en el pecho de sasuke y se lanza a sus labios para besarlos obscenamente

-no existe otras mujeres sakura, me he mostrado contigo en la conferencia como querías ¿no? con eso está más que claro- le asegura rompiendo el beso y tratando de empujarla para sacársela de encima

-sasuke- dijo ella rehusandose a su empuje y mirándolo con un enojo que cada vez se hacía más creciente- sasuke- repite pero el moreno solo quería que se fuera -Sa su ke

-¡JODER SAKURA! ¡QUE TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO!- la mujer se sorprendió por el tono de voz, no recordaba nunca que el uchiha le hubiese gritado o le faltara al respeto de esa manera, siempre era un caballero y la consentía cada que ella quería tener sexo.

El moreno no negaba que esa mujer era preciosa. pero estaba vacía, no era como naruto que solo con verlo le transmitía calidez y tranquilidad. y por mas que pasaron los días, recordaba los labios del rubio quemandole la piel.

Sakura indignada se levanta y le mira con rabia- no te dejes pillar sasuke, porque a la que sea que vea haciendo algo raro contigo, siquiera insinuarse... se le cae la peluca- acomoda su vestido y sale haciendo sonar sus tacones con fuerza

-madre mía…- el moreno se pone las manos en el rostro respirando para tranquilizarse. recordó aquella tarde que sakura había ido con intención de hacerle un escándalo prometedor, le pareció excitante y divertido cerrarle la boca con su polla, le ponía mucho ver todo lo que esa mujer hacia para mantener a las otras a ralla y hacerse ver como la oficial. por eso no dudaba cogérsela donde sea que ella se lo propusiera (nota: Recordad que paso 1 año, y esta relación fue una de las cosas que se desarrollo en ese tiempo).

Hasta hace unos días, para ser mas exactos hasta esa noche. sabia que no le convenía para nada esa relación con la pelirrosa- y si naruto se llega a dar cuenta… se me cae la peluca a mi- ya más tranquilo, toma el teléfono y llama a su asistente- llama a mi agencia de viaje, necesito un avión para este sábado- aquel día era jueves

 _-si señor._

 **continuará**

 **Todos los comentarios los contesto por privado.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hotline**

Después de que naruto y sasuke por fin se hubiesen conocido, los días siguientes no se volvieron a ver. solo hablaban por teléfono o se enviaban mensajes. el rubio estaba relajado y tranquilo pues sabía que el uchiha estaba adelantando mucho trabajo para poder salir de vacaciones justo esta semana.

Por otra parte chantal era un mar de tristeza, estuvo todo el tiempo 24/7 preguntando por el moreno. y este día tampoco sería la excepción

-es que usted no me quiere señor sasuke, yo me he portado tan bien y usted nisiquiera le importo conocerme o no... - como buena dramática, le dio la paliza moral al uchiha mientras caminaba de un lado al otro encima de la cama de su padre.

 _-chantal, te he dicho que no he podido ir por causas de trabajo. además; aquella noche no debiste salir de casa. tienes que aprender a hacer caso. suigetsu me comento la situación y me parece que no te has portado bien-_ los ojos de la pequeña se aguaron más y entonces empezó a llorar

-¡papi sasuke me dice cosas feas!- gritó soltando el teléfono y llorando en la cama como si se fuera a acabar el mundo

-por kami...- el rubio coge el aparato y suspira contestando- ¿que ha pasado?- no estaba muy preocupado, conocía a su niña perfectamente bien y sabía que estaba actuando.

 _-nada, hombre yo…_

-sasuke…- naruto sale un momento del cuarto y cierra la puerta para tener más privacidad- te dije que sacaras un tiempo chiquito para conocer a chantal, ella está así porque han pasado más de 1 semana y tu no te has aparecido por aquí. yo trato de animarla pero se siente traicionada y últimamente es más sádica de lo normal. eso sin contar que mi hija se volvió una pequeña pervertida de cosas gays y apenas logró superarlo. así que si no es mucha molestia, pásate un minuto para que conversen.

 _-de acuerdo, prepárate con ella, dentro de una hora pasa suigetsu a recogerlos-_ los ojos del rubio se abrieron con sorpresa, eso significaba que había llegado el momento

-¿quieres que prepare maletas o algo así?- con nervios, emoción y felicidad se rasca la cabeza sonriendo enamorado.

 _-no, solo documentos_

-de acuerdo.

o-o-o

Una hermosa y **nueva** camioneta roja marca lord con caja se parqueaba enfrente de la casa del rubio. suigetsu bajo de ella y caminó hacia la puerta con una bolsa de regalo en la mano, suspira con despreocupación, sube las escaleras y toca el timbre.

-¡señor suigetsu!- chantal con cara de angelito, salta en sus brazos y le mira con esos ojos verde limón que tan lindos le parecían- ¿ha traído "eso" que le pedí?- cuando el peliblanco se acordaba de "eso" se le olvidaba que ella era solo linda por fuera, porque por dentro era una bruja en todo el sentido de la palabra. además se supone que él mismo la había castigado por no hacerle caso aquella noche que le dijo que no podía salir, pues no fue así porque sasuke le dijo que todo lo que le pidiera chantal, tenía que dárselo. era su responsabilidad por no saber manejar la situación.

-si, baja te lo doy- y la pone en el suelo. a pesar de que esa mocosa le jodiera tanto, a suigetsu le parecía encantadora- ten, recién salido del horno- dice entregando la bolsa y sonriéndole en el proceso, ella se quedo como boba viendo lo que había dentro.

-¡ME MUERO! ¡LA NUEVA COLECCIÓN DE HISTORIAS HOMOERÓTICAS DE CAROL! ¡GRACIAS SEÑOR SUIGETSU!- estaba tan emocionada que le plantó un pequeño e inocente beso en los labios al peliblanco- ¡PAPI! ¡PAPI!- Grita entrando a casa con la bolsa en mano.

Naruto observa a su hija saltar por toda la sala con esos libros en mano, suspiro cansado y pensando si ella, que tenía 4 años ¿no era demasiado joven para tener esos gustos tan?… ¿fuertes?. vuelve a suspirar y mira al peliblanco que estaba medio ido en alguna parte de su conciencia, frunce el ceño enojado porque por el despiste del peliblanco y por su falta de voluntad con ella (su hija), es que ahora se había vuelto así.

Vuelve a mirar a chantal y nota cómo colocan esos ojos que parecen focos de luz brillante al leer el contenido de uno de los libros. ¿de dónde salía tanta emoción? conclusión: la culpa era del peliblanco- ¡SUIGETSU! ¡QUE SASUKE NOS ESTÁ ESPERANDO!- el hombre parece reaccionar, sonríe como tonto y luego asiente con la cabeza

-si, vamos

o-o-o

Iban los tres en la camioneta. y como la primera vez nuestro rubio veía todo con cara de asombro- no puedo creer que te haya comprado una nueva camioneta

-si es que, veras... hace como una semana 2 conejos se metieron aquí y me hicieron un desastre sexual de semen y sexo- contesta como si la cosa no fuera con naruto

-madre mía, debió ser horrible- dice sarcásticamente el rubio

-ni puta gracia me hizo, obligue a sasuke a que me diera una nueva camioneta, no podéis estar jugando a los bomberos ni andar de pipi cogido dentro de vehículos ajenos- el rubio blanquea los ojos y mira hacia el asiento trasero para ver si chantal había escuchado algo, pero ella estaba tan metida en ese libro que no se enteraba de nada

-¡OMG! ¡OMG! ¡BÉSALO!- apretaba sus dedos en tapa del libro y -¡LO BESO!- cierra con emoción- ¡ME CAIGO MUERTA!- como chantal era tan pequeña, recibir esas emociones tan fuertes era demasiado, así que efectivamente caía como una hoja.

-¿que voy ha hacer con mi nena? tan dramática que es- se pregunta naruto sacando un pañuelo y limpiándose una lágrima traicionera

-a mi me parece linda- como si suigetsu hubiera tocado un tema delicado, el rubio le mira como un perro

-es mía- gruñó apretando sus dientes-soy muy celoso con mi hija- confiesa

-si, ya me estoy dando cuenta- sonríe por la actitud sobre protectora del rubio- ¿sabes que pienso? creo es que estas con los nervios a flor de piel, por ver a sasuke- y naruto suspiro ante lo evidente

-tienes razón- asegura mordiéndose una uña y mirando por la ventana- y lo peor es que no se nada…

-sasuke me ha dicho que los deje en el aeropuerto, más no tengo información de hacia donde vais a viajar pues él no quiere que nadie lo sepa- dice mientras cambia la aceleración

-nunca he montado en avión, nunca he ido al aeropuerto, nunca he salido de esta zona… hay… me va a dar algo- se coloca la mano en el pecho respirando con rapidez- además chantal y yo no tenemos pasaporte para viajar a ninguna parte- suigetsu sonríe de lado, ahora sí podía entender qué tan nervioso estaba el chico

-todo saldrá bien, sasuke ya hizo papeles para ustedes 2 - le mira de reojo viendo la reacción, pero parece ser que el rubio ya lo sospechaba- además después de todo ya habéis tenido intimidad ¿no? ¿qué es lo peor que puede pasar?- un escalofrío cruzó todo el cuerpo de naruto

-si…- susurro nervioso recordando que sasuke y él no había tenido sexo, solo se habían masturbado el uno al otro.

o-o-o-o

Cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, suigetsu los adentro un poco más lejos donde había una zona privada y unos 4 aviones con el logotipo de la empresa de sasuke, para ser más concretos de la marca uchiha

-¿ESOS AVIONES SON DEL SEÑOR SASUKE?- por primera vez en el viaje, chantal tiraba el libro hacia un lado y se maravillaba de ver tan de cerca uno de esos vehículos y de lo grande que era todo

-de hecho, todo el lugar es de sasuke, no solo los aviones; la zona privada y parte de la pública- aclaró con una sonrisa suigetsu

-oh… vaya- el rubio seguía nervioso, no sabía cómo iba a salir todo eso, así que se mantenía al margen- ¡CHANTAL MIRA ESO!- Señala un hermoso helicóptero rojo con negro que estaba aterrizando justo en ese momento, cuando vio quién se bajó de ahí casi se le sale el alma por la boca.

-¡SEÑOR SASUKE!- gritó la niña corriendo hacia el uchiha y abrazándolo- ¿por qué ha tardado tanto?- cuestionaba haciendo un puchero

-trabajé mucho para poder estar aquí con ustedes he irnos de vacaciones - a ella le brillaron los ojos al escuchar la noticia.

Naruto miraba todo sintiendo algo que nunca había sentido, el hecho de que ese hombre hiciera tanto por él y su hija, le hacía sentir completamente especial. logrando que se enamoraba más y más.

Suigetsu entra en la camioneta y saca los libros de la niña y los mete en su mochila negra de cuero que tenía un ojo acrílico cosido a este, suspira y revisa de nuevo que no se quede nada -sasuke, ¿cuando quieres que venga a recogerlos?- dice acercándose a su jefe y dándole la mochila

-una semana, y si sucede algo estate preparado para viajar- le advierte, el peliblanco asiente con la cabeza y luego mira a chantal que estaba maravillada viendo al uchiha- entonces si no es nada más, me voy- dice dándose la vuelta para despedirse de naruto que hasta ahora estaba al margen de todo- nos vemos en una semana- se despide en un apretón de manos

-de acuerdo, gracias por traernos- el rubio sonríe nerviosamente, se le notaba por encima que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel

-solo diviértete- también sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia la camioneta, cuando estaba a punto de irse chantal se da cuenta y prácticamente saltó de los brazos de sasuke y corre hacia donde está el.

Ambos (sasuke y naruto) se quedan mirando como prácticamente la niña le da un abrazo el peliblanco, le dice algo en el oído y suigetsu sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza. luego le da un beso en la mejilla y se devuelve

-Ya estoy- dice alzando los brazos para que su padre la cargara, el rubio la recibe y le sonríe con un amor infinito- le he pedido algo genial a suigetsu

-¿si? cuéntame nena- el uchiha sonrió y le hace una señal a naruto para que le siga y así subir al avión lo más pronto posible

-que encontrará a la que escribe esos libros y me permitiera conocerla- dice emocionada mientras sonreía con ternura.

o-o-o-o

Blanco, pálido y sudando hasta las bolas. así estaba naruto pegado al asiento de la avioneta privada, tenía muchos cinturones de seguridad que lo amarraban fuertemente.

Chantal estaba relajada colgada de cabezas de una de las barandas del techo de la avioneta que usan para sostenerse en turbulencias- papi, mira soy una bruja- gritaba emocionada pues llevaba puesto un enterizo negro con brillantes y con un sombrero de bruja incluido.

\- cariño… ¿por que mejor no te sientas y te pones bien el cinturón de seguridad?- cuestionó naruto que le temblaba hasta el culo

-papi… pero ya estamos estables y a más de 4000 metros del suelo, podemos movernos con libertad, ¿verdad señor sasuke?- el moreno que no apartaba la vista del rubio, ni de su color de piel y de cómo estaba dejando un lago en el asiento, sonrió divertido y contestó

-de hecho, si queremos podemos hasta saltar aquí mismo- el terror en los ojos azules se dibujo- es más, tengo una mejor idea, ya vengo- se para caminando hacia donde esta el piloto

-¿sa… sasuke?- ahora sí que el rubio parecía que le iba a dar algo, cuando el moreno volvió se acercó a naruto y empezó a desabrocharle el cinturón de seguridad, una cuerda que no sabe de dónde la sacó pero lo amarraba al asiento, y otros cinturones de repuesto que se había conectado al cuerpo- no quiero…- dice tratando de alejar al moreno que le sonreía con diversión- sasuke no me quites...

-ya está, dame la mano- el uchiha se pone de pie y le ofrece su mano para que el rubio la sostenga. pero naruto estaba más interesado en volver a ponerse todos los cinturones en su cuerpo- he… mírame- le obliga a mirarlo a los ojos- tranquilo- se acerca a él para darle un delicado beso y hacerle sentir más seguro

-tengo miedo…- susurro entre el beso, pero poco a poco se ponía de pie y se abrazaba al moreno

-no te soltare- asegura masajeando con sus pulgares las mejillas del chico

Chantal miraba el momento con los ojos brillosos de la emoción, entonces el avión se empezó a inclinar para caer y luego volvió a subir. esto provocó que sus cuerpos se suspendieran en el aire- ¡WOW QUE DIVERTIDO!- ella se soltó para empezar a flotar y a caminar por el techo.

Por otra parte naruto se quedo paralizado al sentir el vértigo subir por su estómago- relájate…- sasuke se separo para tomarlo de la mano- solo podemos estar así por unos minutos, luego saldremos de la zona- aclaro pues su avioneta no estaba hecha para hacer eso y no debe forzarla.

Solo fueron unos segundos y naruto empezó a sonreír, su hija se puso en su espalda y lo abrazo como un koala- ¿a que esto es genial?- el rubio, aun nervioso contestó

-bueno, es tratable- mira a sasuke que no le quitaba el ojo de encima- gracias…

o-o-o

Cuando aterrizaron, el rubio prácticamente saltó de la avioneta y se pegó como un chicle al suelo- ¡NO NOS VOLVEREMOS A SEPARAR, LO PROMETO TEBAYO!- gritó con lágrimas en los ojos

Un hombre se acerca a sasuke diciéndole- está todo preparado, el vehículo que pidió esta listo- y le entrega un maletín

-gracias

Chantal sale con su mochila en la espalda y mirando todo maravillada, camina con emoción pasando por encima de naruto- ¡HEY! ¡VEN AQUÍ PEQUEÑA BRUJITA!- el rubio la toma del pie y la hace caer al suelo, ambos empieza a jugar a las cosquillas

-es hora de irnos- sasuke se acerca mirando con diversión el cuadro familiar al que parecía que él pertenecía

o-o-o

En el coche (bmv todo-terreno), iba sasuke conduciendo, naruto de copiloto y chantal atrás.

Habían estado haciendo vídeos, tomando fotos, escuchando música y riendo de muchas cosas, hasta que la pequeña cayó dormida.

\- me parece increíble que estés manejado este coche- el rubio miraba embobado al moreno que tenía sus gafas de piloto puestas

-son vacaciones, donde nadie más que tu y chantal están incluidos- responde mirándolo sin que el de ojos azules se de cuenta

-ah, que detalle - sonríe coquetamente. luego mira hacia atrás y pone cuidado en que posición dormía su hija- ¿hace un poco de frío no crees?- dice sacándose la chaqueta y abrigando a la pequeña

-tenemos que pasar a comprar algo que abrigue, por eso te dije que no trajeras nada, se que no cuentas con esa clase de ropa, así que ahora estamos yendo hacia la ciudad- señala con su mentón la hermosa ciudad que ya estaba con la luces encendidas pues la noche caía, se quita las gafas y luego mira de nuevo a naruto- te he echado de menos…- sus palabras, parecían sencillas y limpias pero detrás de ellas había un deseo que el rubio recibió

-yo también, sé que ha pasado apenas unos días pero... realmente quería estar contigo- dice mientras posa su mano encima de la pierna del uchiha y acaricia con tranquilidad.

-mejor no me toques, me estoy poniendo malo- muerde sus labios y aprieta sus mano en el volante- espera a que estemos solos

-no lo creerás pero… estoy que te como…- sus ojos azules parecían los de un lobo de nieve, brillaban de hambre. Sasuke a veces se sorprendía de cada una de las facetas de la personalidad de naruto, era un excelente padre, un alcahueta con su hija, un posesivo celoso con ella, un miedoso a las alturas, entre otras más y luego esta faceta caliente que solo con mirarlo lo quemaba. era fascinante

-sabes una cosa, no he estado nunca con un hombre, eres el primero que me gusta, nunca me había imaginado a mi mismo en esta situación tan especial con alguien como tu y todo lo que eso conlleva- mira hacia adelante como si le hablara al espacio, ya estaban entrando a la ciudad

-está claro, si me quieres a mi tienes que querer a mi hija, si no ya te puedes ir olvidando de este bombo- sonríe señalándose a si mismo sin dejar de mirarlo- yo nunca he estado con nadie, todo lo que hablaba contigo por teléfono lo aprendí leyendo y viendo pornografía.

-¡WOW!- y se sorprendió de nuevo- ¿sabes? estas lleno de sorpresas, me gustas tanto que no puedo… no puedo controlarlo- todo el cuerpo de naruto se erizo, le creía de verdad

-ummm…- la pequeña se queja y empieza a despertar- ¿papi?- la magia y el deseo pasan a un segundo plano

-aquí estoy nena…- el rubio se asoma y la mira

-¿y el señor sasuke?- se sienta mirando hacia adelante

-presente- dice el uchiha sin apartar la mirada de la calle- ¿has dormido bien?- la mira por el espejo y ella le sonríe

-si, pero tengo sed- naruto se agacha y toma una cajita con jugo que había traído del avión

-ten, ahora que lleguemos compramos algo más sólido

o-o-o

Estuvieron comiendo en un restaurante moderno del centro comercial, cuando acabaron pasaron a comprar ropa para el clima y una que otra tontería.

Cuando ya iba a cerrar el centro, se fueron y estuvieron 10 minutos manejando para volver a salir hacia las afueras.

hasta que por fin llegaron a casa.

Naruto y sasuke entraron con un montón de bolsas de compras en las manos- no comprendo, ¿de dónde salió tanta cosa?- dice sasuke dejando todo encima de la mesa.

-antojos de cierta pequeña personita- contesta el rubio mirando a su hija que parecía que el tema no fuera con ella pues iba entrando detrás de ellos con un sombrero peludo de orejas de gato.

-este lugar es increíble- susurró mirando la enorme sala con un gran televisor y consolas de videojuegos, una mesa de minie fútbol prácticamente nueva, el comedor con sus asientos y en la parte de atrás de la mansión una enorme piscina redonda con hermosas luces de colores. el lugar contaba con todo.

-bien, elijamos habitaciones- dice sasuke mirando de reojo al rubio que estaba descargando todas las bolsas

-bien, yo me pido dormir con mi papi- chantal mira a naruto y este le sonríe asintiendo con la cabeza

-vale mi brujita- y abre los brazos para que ella saltara y se abrazara a él

-entonces si ya está decidido, síganme - sasuke se da la vuelta y les enseña detalladamente el lugar, tenía 4 habitaciones. todas eran enormes y bien amuebladas, abre la primera puerta diciendo- como todas son iguales, así que creo que aquí estarán bien- el rubio y la niña entran mirando sorprendidos el enorme lugar, una enorme cama y armario con televisor y muchas cosas mas. todo en blanco.

-¿donde dormirá usted señor sasuke?- le mira con curiosidad

-yo en mi habitación- dice sacando por fin la chaqueta de su traje- bien, me iré a dar una ducha, están en su casa- mira profundamente a naruto y luego sale de la habitación

-¿te parece si nos bañamos también?- pregunta el rubio a su hija

-si papi, ya quiero probarme mi pijama de dragón- contesta aplaudiendo de emoción

-y yo de zorrito- ambos sonríen divertidamente y se adentran al baño

…

Estaban los 3 sentados en el mueble, se habían visto un par de películas de miedo que la pequeña chantal le encantaban. luego ella se quedo dormida y sasuke cuando noto esto se quedó mirándola con cariño- tu hija realmente es muy linda- dice observando su pijama enteriza de dragón negro de escamas peludas, con una larga y peluda cola que caía por el suelo y también las alas- aunque cuando suigetsu y tu me habláis de sus gustos, pensé que era un poco exagerado, pero ahora pienso que se les ha quedado pequeña la descripción

-claro, cuando tu hablas con ella son para hacer deberes o discutir cosas sobre tu empresa y de más- el rubio llevaba exactamente el mismo modelo de pijama que su hija, pero el animal era un zorro- estoy orgulloso de ella, y la acepto tal y como es, se que lograra grandes cosas- él también la mira notando que estaba dormida- hmp- se pone de pie y la carga en brazos- la acostare, hoy ha tenido mucho jaleo- dice empezando a caminar

-de acuerdo, ¿te espero?- pregunta observando como el rubio se va no sin antes asentir con su cabeza.

…

Sasuke estaba sentado en el sofá con una pijama del mismo modelo, la pequeña chantal prácticamente lo había obligado a comprarse una de un gato blanco y el no le pudo decir que no, así que ahora se encontraba ahí sentado rascándose una oreja y jugando con su cola.

-¿que haces?- naruto vuelve y sonríe con diversión al notar lo que hacía el moreno

-nada, probando instinto animal- contesta cogiéndose ambas orejas y jalándolas- empiezo a entender por qué a tu hija le gustan- dice mirando coquetamente

-de hecho, nunca le había gustado nada tan natural. me ha sorprendido incluso que nos hiciera comprar a nosotros estas pijamas- se sienta a su lado, coge el bol de palomitas y busca algo mejor que ver que no sea eso de miedo, ya que él odiaba ese género.

Sasuke sonríe y gatea hacia él, ambos se miran detalladamente, el moreno se muerde el labio y acorta la distancia para darle un beso al rubio. sus lenguas empezaron a jugar lentamente- ummm...- gime ahogado naruto sintiendo escalofríos por todo su cuerpo

-me vuelves loco...- susurra sasuke mordiéndole el labio inferior al rubio suavemente, al momento se puso de pie le miro sensualmente y se coloco enfrente de él para bajar lentamente el cierre de su pijama (que iba desde el cuello hasta la unión de donde empiezan las piernas) liberando su erección- ¿no pues que me querías comer?- naruto se incorpora bien y mete sus manos dentro de la pijama para abrazarlo.

\- estaba impaciente- acerca su labios para besar su abdomen- no se como he podido controlarme tanto- con seguridad pero nervioso, toma el pene de sasuke y besa suavemente su glande y poco a poco se lo engulle

-ahh…-el uchiha hecha su cabeza hacia atrás controlándose, realmente se notaba la inexperiencia y por eso le resultaba aún más excitante pues sentía que sus labios y su lengua lo tocaba de esa manera tan especial que nunca nadie lo había hecho- naru…- entierra sus dedos en el cabello rubio y marca delicadamente su ritmo sin dañarlo- ahh… ahh…- movía sus caderas sensualmente hundiéndose dentro de esa boca que lo estaba enloqueciendo- ahh… me voy a correr…- dice alejándose pues no quería terminar tan rápido.

Naruto se pone de pie y coloca sus manos a cada lado del rostro del moreno, se acerca lentamente y besa sus labios haciendo que el moreno probara su propio sabor, poco a poco fue desnudandolo lentamente liberándolo de su pijama felina. esas mismas manos lo cargaron con fuerza- te voy a hacer el amor- le dice entre beso y beso sin soltarlo ni un solo momento.

-¿que?- sasuke parpadeó confundido, no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba y su cuerpo tampoco ponía mucha resistencia

-que voy a empalarte - ambos se miran completamente excitados

-no...- el rubio sonríe y empieza a caminar hacia la habitación del moreno

-vas a gemir mi nombre, y te haré correr tantas veces que me pedirás a gritos… que pare- sasuke se sonrojaba hasta las orejas, de un momento a otro fue lanzado encima de su propia cama.

Ansioso observa como naruto se bajaba el cierre de su pijama desnudándose delante de él dejándole sin aliento, se había olvidado lo maravilloso y atractivo que era- joder…- susurra incorporándose (de rodillas) y pegando sus labios con desesperación al cuello del rubio, besando y tocando con su lengua todo lo que podía. mientras su mano tomaba su pene para empezar a masajearlo con lentitud.

Trataba de decidir si hacerle un oral o no, pero cuando se dio cuenta su mismo instinto sexual se encargó de tomar esa decisión

-ahh…- naruto empezó a temblar por el placer que le provocaba la boca de sasuke, sus caderas empujaban dentro de él, nunca había sentido esa sensación tan placentera- ahh que bien… se siente- decía desfalleciendo sin parar de convulsionar.

Sasuke nunca había hecho eso con ningún hombre, por lo que le pareció extrañamente placentero y diferente, sentía su propio pene palpitar como loco sin frenesí sintiéndose inspirado para engullir toda la polla de naruto en su boca lentamente- ahh… ahh… sasu… sasu… ¡UM!- algo tibio y pegajoso le golpeó en la garganta bajando dentro de él y haciéndole tragar al mismo tiempo- ¡POR KAMI! ¡LO SIENTO!- rojo como un tomate naruto toma algo para limpiarle lo poco que le mancho la cara, pues toda su eyaculación terminó tragándola el moreno

-me gusto- confesó sasuke para tranquilizarlo- lo volvería a hacer sin dudar- una delicada y satisfecha sonrisa se formo en su rostro sintiendo como el rubio limpiaba su rostro.

Cuando termino, le miró profundamente y rápidamente lo empujo dejándolo acostado en la cama colocándose encima -estate relajado- dice besando delicadamente sus labios, él también estaba nervioso pues solo tenía clara, _demasiada clara_ la teoría de como tener relaciones sexuales con hombres, pero no quería solo tener sexo con sasuke, quería hacerle el amor.

-Estoy relajado, asimilando que me vas a joder- contesta pasando su brazo por detrás de su cabeza y sonriéndose como si fuera el mejor.

Pronto los labios de naruto empezaron a besarle en su mejilla, bajando por su cuello y mordiendo delicadamente en el proceso todo lo que pudiese hasta llegar a su pecho donde atendió los masculinos pezoncillos del moreno-ummmm…- saboreaba devorando los botones.

Sasuke solo respiraba agitadamente y trataba de estar tranquilo, a veces sentía ganas de correr de ese lugar pero solo con mirar y tocar la cabellera rubia de naruto, sabía que eso era lo que quería. hundiendo sus manos en los cabellos rubios, impaciente empujo para hacer que descendiera más y mas hasta llegar a su entrepierna.

-uff estas tan excitado- susurra naruto sosteniendo el pene del moreno y pegándolo a su mejilla para recibir todo el calor

-nunca… me la había visto tan grande- confiesa mordiéndose los labios- ¡AH!- gime sintiendo como la lengua del rubio subía lentamente por uno de sus costados hasta el glande y se engullía toda su hombría lentamente- ah…- sus manos trataban de no soltarse de los cabellos de su amante.

-ummm…- se deleitaba como si fuera un dulce bajando y subiendo lentamente - esto es mejor… que imaginarlo- decía metiendolo hasta el fondo

-¡ah!... joder… y que lo digas...- sasuke apenas podía hablar del placer- no se que me estas haciendo… pero me estas matando…- su cuerpo temblaba sintiéndose muy sensible, nunca ninguna mujer le había hecho sentir de esa forma tan especial.

-sasuke...- su voz era más profunda y llena de sentimiento, con fuerza naruto toma las fuertes y blancas piernas del uchiha y las abre alzando en el proceso su cuerpo para dejar expuesta la pequeña y virgen entrada.

Los iris azules no soltaban los negros, sin dejar de mirarse el rubio baja lentamente y da un delicado beso en el final de su pene donde empiezan los testículos para meterse uno de estos a la boca y saborearlo

-¡AGG!- Sasuke gemía, temblaba del placer y de la emoción, sentía su corazón latir con mucha fuerza dentro de él, y más cuando sintió como esa lengua se abría paso dibujando círculos en esa zona tan sensible, una vez dentro sentía los profundos y mojados lametazos- ¡ah… por kami…!- trataba de controlarse pero sus piernas parecían poseídas por la presión de esa lengua.

Naruto se incorpora de nuevo. lentamente y bajo la atenta mirada del moreno, alza su mano y lubrica dos de sus dedos- ¿estás listo?- solo le basto una mirada para posicionar su mano y meter dentro de él uno de sus dedos

-¡JODER!- ahora si ponía cara de fastidio-ahhh… ahhh...- respiraba tratando de tranquilizar y acostumbrarse- ¡JODER!- arqueo su espalda cuando sintió el segundo dedo dentro

-te vez maravilloso- los ojos azules le miraban con un deseo infinito. Naruto metía sus dedos suavemente dentro de él. Con un cuidado y paciencia que estaban llevando al límite al uchiha- ufff… - se agacho para volver a comerse la polla del moreno sin dejar de trabajar con su mano

-Oh…- sasuke empezó a respirar con dificultad. Mordía sus labios y trataba de apretar sus nalgas pero cualquier movimiento le generaba placer. Y naruto que se la estaba comiendo hasta el fondo, No ayudaba a su auto control- me voy a correr- aviso pero justo en ese momento los dedos del rubio le dieron de lleno en ese lugar mágico dentro de él- !UHMMM¡- cerró los ojos con fuerza sintiendo la liberación.

No descanso ni dos segundos. en un instante se encontraba boca abajo. Con el culo en pompa y sintiendo como el rubio escupía en su entrada la eyaculación que había tenido hace unos momentos.

-prepárate- susurra ronco del deseo, toma con fuerza las blancas caderas y se posiciona para entrar en el haciéndolo lento pero sin parar

-¡UMMM!- sasuke se coloco rojo, las venas del cuello y la frente se le marcaron- fu… fuera que lo tuvieras… pequeño, pero no…- se le va la voz cuando lo siente totalmente dentro-no te muevas…- dice ahogado en lo que sea que estaba sintiendo.

Las caricias y los besos para tranquilizarlo no se hicieron esperar, una mano juguetona de naruto se metió entre las piernas de sasuke y empezó a masturbarlo para que volviera a estar a tono. las caderas del uchiha temblaban en cuando empezó a excitarse de nuevo y para el rubio era imposible no moverse -¿como te sientes?- susurra en el oído del moreno mientras empujaba suavemente sus caderas penetrándolo.

-ahh… no estoy muy seguro- contestó sasuke ya más calmado y empezando a disfrutar de lo que estaba haciendo- quiero besarte…- naruto sale de él dándole la vuelta, con delicadeza le abre las piernas y se vuelve a posicionar haciendo que enredara sus piernas en su cadera. sin dejar de mirarlo lo vuelve a penetrar. con su mano toma de la barbilla al moreno y acaricia sus labios con el pulgar. le encantaba ese sonrojo y la expresión que tenia en ese momento

-te ves muy… lindo- sasuke sonríe y pasa sus brazos por el cuello del rubio para así poder besarle. mientras al mismo tiempo sentía las suaves y lentas penetraciones.

Con diferencia, esta situación le ganaba con creces a todas las que ha llegado a tener con cualquier mujer, la sensación de sentirse devorado y que además se sintiera tan unido al rubio. a sasuke le encantaba más que cualquier cosa.

Y solo ese instante, solo esa posición y sintiendo como naruto lo llenaba de esa manera tan caliente e íntima, le estaba poniendo al límite-ahh…- gime disfrutando con una sonrisa- esto es… increíble…- dice controlándose para no correrse

-sasuke…- sus labios se vuelven a unir y las penetraciones se volvieron más poderosas, tanto que el beso se rompió y los gemidos empezaron a sonar en toda la habitación.

Él rubio freno en seco todo movimiento y miró al uchiha que tenía ojos cerrados y su saliva cayendo por la mejilla del placer que estaba sintiendo, se inclina y pasa la lengua por esa mejilla recogiendo la saliva y cuando sus ojos se encuentran, el sonríe de nuevo - quiero saber que pasa si… te penetro justo aquí- alza sus caderas y cae en picada golpeándole toda su zona G de lleno.

-¡AHHHH! ¡NO! ¡ME CORRO!- grita del placer sintiendo las demás penetraciones dándole ahí mismo de forma feroz. de igual manera naruto sintió llegar también su propio final al ser apretado de esa manera por el interior del moreno.

\- ¡AHHHHHH!- gime corriéndose dentro de él y temblando en el proceso.

El tiempo pareció volver a correr mientras ellos se recuperaban del momento que había hecho juntos- quiero darme un baño- dice sasuke que aun tenía encima al rubio y aún sus cuerpos estaban conectados

-ah…- gime naruto saliendo de él y desplomándose a su lado- siento haberme venido dentro de ti- dice mirándolo.

-hmp, no importa...- contestó poniéndose de pie y sintiendo como todo el semen bajaba por sus piernas

-¿me estás provocando?- naruto se pone de lado y le sonríe coquetamente mientras mira su desnudez

-no, es que no lo pude evitar- contesta caminando hacia el baño con la poca vergüenza que le quedaba. el rubio sonrió de lado y se coloco de pie para seguir al moreno.

Cerro la puerta tras de él y al momento los gemidos del moreno se volvían a escuchar con eco.

Menos mal, el rubio era virgen.

 **Continuará**

Mensajes contestados en privado.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hotline 8**

 **(nota del Especial de navidad: en este capitulo se descubrirá parte de lo que es chanta, para los que no lo sabían...)**

A la mañana siguiente un rubio abría los ojos lentamente, con cuidado se incorporó sentándose en la cama y bostezando con sueño. una mueca de dolor se dibujó en su rostro, ¿la razón? claras agujetas en sus piernas, brazos y abdomen- ouchs…- se soba delicadamente con las palmas, después por instinto volteo a ver a su lado para buscar a su hija, pero se encuentra con una imagen adorable que le derritió el corazón; un gato abrazando a un bebé dragón.

-ohh…- sonríe tiernamente y se queda mirando a ambos mientras recordaba cómo terminaron durmiendo ambos ahí con su nena.

 **Flash back**

-no se si te estás dando cuenta pero... me estas metiendo una jeringa en el culo- susurró el moreno que estaba encima del tocador del baño, con las piernas abiertas de par en par y con un rubio inclinado aplicando una crema medicinal directo en su entrada.

-sasuke, deja de poner tanto problema, me acabe de comer todo esto. ¿ahora te pones con cosquillas?- el rubio retira la jeringa (sin aguja) y mira con ternura a su chico, el cual estaba sonrojado y con expresión incómoda- además esto lo compre porque sabía que te daría duro…- susurró besando su V abdominal- ya veras como mañana no tendrás tanto malestar.

-¿tenías claro que me ibas a joder?- dice cerrando las piernas y bajándose del tocador

-si- contesta acabando de secar su cabello con la toalla y saliendo para ponerse la pijama que estaba por ahí en el suelo de la habitación- lo que me ha sorprendido, es lo dócil que tu has sido- se mete dentro de su pijama de zorro y sube el cierre

-mejor cállate- dice el moreno saliendo con una toalla atada a su cintura, camino hacia la sala buscando también su pijama, encontrándola encima del sofá.

Ciertamente él también estaba sorprendido por su actitud y entrega con naruto, estaba claro que si hubiese sido otra persona, elegantemente después del acto sexual se hubiese colocado su traje y se hubiese ido.

Pero ahora no era así. el uchiha suspiró quedando de nuevo enfundado en la peluda pijama.

-¿papá?- un dragoncillo asomaba sus colmillos por el pasillo

-estoy aquí, ¿qué sucede cariño?- naruto caminó rápidamente hasta ella para cargarla, solo con eso la pequeña se quedó de nuevo dormida- ah… solo estás solicitando la cercanía de tu papi- el rubio la abraza bien y le da un beso en su frente- descansa pequeña.

Sasuke, como siempre que veía esa faceta del rubio, sentía muchas mariposas en su estómago- vamos a dormir- dice acercándose para observar a la pequeña en el séptimo sueño, tan dócil y calmada

-ven con nosotros, no quiero dormir hoy sin ti- de nuevo los ojos azules sostenían los negros

-vale.

 **End of Flash Back**

Sonrió enamorado mientras se colocaba de pie y salía de la habitación en busca de medicina para darle a uchiha, ya que si el tenia agujetas, el moreno debería estar en peor estado. de seguro tendría un serio dolor de espalda y cansancio. También aprovecho para poner a calentar agua y preparar los ingredientes para hacer un gran desayuno.

20 minutos después entro de nuevo a la habitación con una bandeja para el desayuno del mayor - sasuke, despierta…- susurra dejando la bandeja encima de la cama y sacudiéndolo un poco del hombro- saasuukeee…

El uchiha abrió los ojos con una expresión de "¿dónde coño estoy?". luego al ver a naruto recordó lo que había hecho con él la noche anterior, sonrió- buenos días…- saluda mirando ahora a chantal que estaba abrazándolo como un koala.

-buenos días, te he hecho el desayuno- su comentario hizo que el moreno se le dibujara más la sonrisa.

-no me digas- hace el amago de sentarse pero el dolor lo puso alerta- auch…- se queja haciendo una mueca

-come algo primero, luego te tomas esto y descansa- dice mientras ayuda a sasuke a sentarse y pone la bandeja con un desayuno de revista sobre sus piernas

-wow, gracias- el uchiha tomó el pan y le da un mordisco- esta muy bueno- trataba de mostrarse afectuoso, pero la punzada en su espalda baja era notable. y ni hablar del dolor muscular.

-gracias…- el rubio se sienta a su lado y desayuna con él- he dejado unos aparte para cuando despierte chantal- sostiene el pan con la boca buscando la cajita de medicina que había traído para el moreno

-umm ¿y que hora es?- pregunta alzando la taza y tomando el chocolate caliente

-van a ser las 9 de la mañana, me he despertado pronto- contesta mirando el fino y delicado bigote de chocolate que le quedó al uchiha- ven aquí- le jala del cuello para darle un par de besos y limpiarlo con sus propios labios- ¿andas provocando a estas horas de la mañana?-susurra sensualmente mordiéndose el labio

-pero, si me has besado tu...- reprocha mordiendo con bronca su pan- mmmm que bien sabe- ambos se miran y se empiezan a reir

-esta noche es navidad- dice mirando a su nena que se había escondido debajo de las mantas- quiero salir a comprarle algo a chantal

-iremos todos, pero necesito descansar- se acaba el desayuno rápidamente y toma la medicina que le daba el rubio- gracias por cuidarme- susurra con un leve sonrojo para después acostarse de nuevo

-gracias a ti, por permitirnos estar contigo- se acerca y le da un delicado beso- descansa un poco más, aún esta temprano

-cuando despierte, ¿estarás aquí?- ha sido la situación y estar ahí con alguien que quería mucho, que le hizo preguntar tonterías.

-¿y para dónde carajos me voy a ir?- su calida sonrisa llena de seguridad al uchiha- además… a lo largo de nuestra relación, seré yo quien te pregunte eso- por un instante una rafaga de tristeza pasó por los ojos azules

-nunca te dejare- asegura sasuke jalandolo del cuello y dándole un beso

-bien, entonces descansa.

o-o-o-o-o

 _ **5 horas después.**_

-en un mundo diferente al nuestro, existió una época en la que unos poderosos brujos estaban buscando a la persona que daría a luz al siguiente gran mago de la historia, una fuerte guerra entre brujos oscuros y blancos se desató. la noticia de que esa persona ya estaba en estado fue un golpe de desesperación sobre los malignos. en cuanto naciera el nuevo mago, solo con su presencia los destruiría a todos- naruto estaba sentado en la sala con su hija, la pequeña en cuanto despertó; desayuno, se dio un baño, se peinó y se colocó un tierno y delicado vestido con un estampado de santa claus decapitado.

También le pidió una historia, tenían la costumbre de hacerlo cada noche antes de que la pequeña se fuera a dormir, pero como la noche anterior ella cayó rendida, pues ahora estaban adelantando su historia.

-¿y que paso despues?- le brillaban los ojos de emoción

\- los bebés nacieron, resultó que eran gemelos, el llanto de ella fue suficiente para dejar todo en silencio. y así ambos eran los nuevos y perfectos brujos de la historia- susurra perdido en sus pensamientos- y ya esta, después desperté y se cortó el sueño.

-ahhh… fue increíble papi, gracias- el sonido de la puerta los alertó a ambos- ¡el señor sasuke ya despertó! ¡por fin podremos ir a comprar regalos de navidad!

El uchiha estaba parado mirándolos a ambos con diversión- ¿están contando historias sin mi?- pregunta mientras camina hacia ellos, con su cojera bien disimulada

-no ha sido la gran cosa- naruto le miraba con un sentimiento indescriptible y más al notar ese hermoso sonrojo por su forma de caminar. se dio cuenta lo radiante que se veía esa tarde- joder…- se pone de pie y camina rápidamente hacia él para abrazarlo- ¿como te sientes?- susurra besando delicadamente su mejilla

-mejor gracias a ti y tus peculiares cuidados- ambos se miraban cómplices

Chantal ya estaba que se subía por las paredes, cada que tenía la oportunidad de mirar esas escenas tan hermosas que la vida le ofrecía, se sentía afortunada.

-entonces, me bañare y salimos ¿de acuerdo?- el moreno mira por encima del hombro de naruto a la pequeña chantal que estaba teniendo un derrame nasal- hey, dobe apártate un poco que tu hija está especulando demasiado

-si, es verdad- ahora naruto la miraba y notaba lo ida que estaba- quién sabe qué clases de fantasías tiene ahora con nosotros- camina hacia ella y la carga rápidamente para sacarla de sus pensamientos- ¡papi llamando a chantal!, ¡TOC TOC!- da suaves golpes en su cabeza- ¿está por ahí mi brujita? - la pequeña sonríe y abre los brazos

-esta bruja te fortalecerá en el amor…

Sasuke deja a ambos jugando en la sala y él se adentra a su habitación, vio la cama deshecha y sintió mariposas por todo su cuerpo- vaya…- camina hacia esta y estira su cuerpo con cuidado para acostarse. lo suaves olores de su encuentro le hicieron erizar, se sentía realmente bien- ha sido genial...- susurra volviéndose a poner de pie y adentrándose rápidamente al baño. era tarde.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

Estaban en el centro comercial más grande de la ciudad, había llegado y rápidamente se fueron a tomar algo caliente pues el frío era inaguantable.

-señor sasuke, ¿puede acercarse un momento?- el moreno le miró con diversión a chantal, se puso de pie y se acercó a ella- vera, quiero comprar unos regalos ¿puede ayudarme?- la pequeña había aprovechado que su padre se había ido al baño - le juro que cuando trabaje le pagaré todo

-no será necesario, ten- y le da una tarjeta de crédito- compra lo que necesites- y la pequeña se va hacia algunas tiendas que había enfrente de la terraza donde estaban tomando café. obviamente él le ponía cuidado desde lejos.

Naruto salía de los baños y seguía con la mirada a su hija- ¿hacia dónde va?

-comprara unas cosas- el rubio mira preocupado a la niña que estaba viendo cosas sobre una vitrina de vidrio

-¿porque le das tanta libertad?- se sienta sin dejar de vigilar a la pequeña- ¿no ves que es exageradamente mimada y consentida?- toma un sorbo de su chocolate caliente

-si vamos con ella gastara lo mismo- asegura bebiendo de su taza- además, ya he hablado con la mujer que atiende el lugar, y ¿vez a ese hombre de ahí?- señala con su cabeza a un civil aparentemente leyendo un periódico en la mesa, pero la verdad era que vigilaba a chantal- tengo 100 como él aquí, y los de seguridad también. controlo que los paparazzis no entren, y que mi persona sea completamente anónima, no tienes que preocuparte, tengo todo controlado- le asegura - cuando acabes, iremos nosotros a comprar algo

Naruto miro con un poco de temor el moreno, no sabía que era tan poderoso como para controlar ese enorme lugar para estar tranquilo bebiendose su cafe.

Un poco exagerado.

 **o-o-o-o-o-o**

Una vez compraron todos los regalos que necesitaban, se mueven rápidamente hacia el auto del uchiha

-¡papi tengo frío!-gritaba dramáticamente la pequeña con dos lagrimones congelados, naruto no se lo pensó para pasarse para atrás y tomar una cobija peluda que había traído para casos de emergencias, la arrulló como un taco y la abrazó apapachandola

-sabes que eres mi bebe ¿no?- susurra el rubio a la pequeña que lo miraba como si fuera irreal

-no te pongas cursi papaito, no delante de tu novio- sasuke suelta una carcajada

-oh, a mi no me importa- contesta naruto- ahora que estas aquí atrapada entre mis brazos, te comeré a besitos- ríe maleficamente- buajajaja- y se agacha para esparcir ternura en el rostro de su hija

...

Realmente hacia un frió difícil de pasar, pero en cuanto llegaron a casa tanto naruto como chantal estaban emocionados de lo que veían.

-¿cuando has hecho esto sasuke?- dice el rubio bajando del coche con su hija en brazos

-hmp, no se de que hablas- pero era verdad que gracias a él, todo el lugar estaba perfectamente bien decorado con el ambiente navideño, la chimenea estaba funcionando y había una gran cena lista para disgustar

-¡WOW!, ¡es increhible!- dice la pequeña prácticamente soltándose del agarre (taco humano) de su padre y entrando a toda velocidad, veía emocionada el enorme árbol que había en una esquina del lugar, todo parecía de revista. y por supuesto más regalos.

-ven aqui- naruto hala del brazo al uchiha, y sin poder resistirlo más planta un beso en sus labios- ¿por que eres asi de lindo?- deja caer sus besos una y otra vez sobre el moreno- ¿quieres matarme de amor?

-¿amor?- los ojos del uchiha brillaban con intensidad- entonces ya estoy muerto - enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello de naruto y se funden en un beso más profundo y sensual.

 **o-o-o**

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, chantal llevaba puesto un lindo y sencillo vestido verde que resaltaba sus ojos, estaba muy linda y a naruto le brillaban los ojos de solo verla, parecía una prince… (esa palabra).

-te ves hermosa mi brujita- dice mientras se sienta en la mesa, había una gran cena navideña

-¿estas diciendo que antes no me veia linda?- cuestiona ella sentándose a su lado mientras ambos esperaban a que sasuke saliera

-siempre estas linda- asegura acariciando una de sus colitas- solo que otras veces te vez un poco...

-dilo padre, no te cortes que somos pocos y nos conocemos mucho- pero justo ahí sale sasuke con un bellísimo traje rojo. acompàñado de un sensual gorrito de navidad que dejó deslumbrados a ambos.

-¿listos para la cena?- pregunta caminando hacia ellos como si fuera el más guapo del universo (que realmente puede que lo fuera) y observa a naruto con su traje negro pero sin la americana ni la corbata, solo la camisa de vestir negra y el pantalón.

-señor sasuke, ¡esta guapísimo!- chantal salta de la silla y sin vergüenza ni nada de sienta en sus piernas

-tu tambien brujis- dice dándole un beso en la mejilla haciendo que la pequeña le brillaran más los ojos.

Naruto tomo una patata y se la llevo a la boca comiéndola lentamente para controlarse, al mismo tiempo no podia evitar sonreir.

La cena transcurrió en un silencio bastante cómodo, naruto no podía parar de devorar a sasuke con los ojos, observaba cada detalle; como comía, como le miraba y sonreía nerviosamente bajo sus iris que parecían quemarlo con fuego azul. También como le contestaba a chantal todo lo que ella preguntaba, ¿como que carajos estaban comiendo? y esas cosas.

-padre, deja ya de mirar a sasuke asi, cuando vaya a dormir pueden hacer sus cosas… ahora quiero que me pongan atención a mi- el rubio alzó una ceja

-¡PERO CARIÑO! ¡SI TE ESTOY PONIENDO CUIDADO!- asegura alzando los brazos en forma de protesta

-¡PAPI, NO QUIERO QUE SEAS MENTIROSO!- ella toma una pieza de pavo y con esta le señala

-cariño, baja el pavo- dice él tomando otra patata y señalandole de igual forma

-¡entonces ponme cuidado papito!- los ojos de ella se aguaron, lo que provocó en él mismo efecto- ¿es que ya no quieres a tu brujita?- pregunta como si fuera el ser más miserable del mundo, como si los besos de hace un par de horas en el auto no hubiesen existido jamás.

-¿que dices?- el ya estaba con el moco tendido - ven aquí… come en las piernas de tu papi- fue instantáneo, chantal bajo de sasuke y se sentó encima de naruto.

Ahora el ambiente era más relajado, pero el uchiha era conciente del fuego que sentía cada vez que naruto lo miraba, ahora era más discreto pero más mortal.

…

 **00:00 navidad**

Se felicitaron cariñosamente los tres, y luego llego la hora de los regalos, la más emocionada era la pequeña que salto hacia el árbol y empezó a leer para quién eran cada uno de estos.

-este es para mi papi, este también, este también, este también, este también… - se empezaba a desilusionar pues ya había pasado más de la mitad de los regalos, y todos eran para el rubio- ¿para mi no hay nada?- susurra con desanimo al ver que efectivamente, todos eran para su padre.

-de hecho si… pero aun no ha llegado- sasuke se sienta en el sofá y se quita la americana quedando solo en la camisa- no debería de tardar

-¿papi te puedo ayudar a abrir tus regalos?- dice ella viendo al rubio sentado en el asiento, con el rostro indescifrable, pues todas la cajas y obsequios lo rodeaban.

-si- dijo simplemente y el papel regalo empezó a volar por todas partes. de todos esos regalos que eran para naruto salió: ropa, accesorios de oro y piedras preciosas, un portátil, perfumes, una llaves que parecían de un coche, juguetes y todos los regalos que alguien pueda querer, por supuesto todo al gusto del rubio -gracias sasuke- le miraba con un gesto extraño, había sido un poco exagerado y no sabía como tomar la situación.

-¡PAPI DALE UN BESITO! ¡SE LO MERECE!- dice ella ayudándolo mientras leía el nombre de unos de los perfumes- oh… que bien huele este

Naruto se pone de pie y pasa por en medio de todos esos regalos, se agacha lentamente y toma su rostro con ambas manos- te lo has ganado…- susurra acortando la distancia lentamente.

Sasuke se moría por sentir sus labios, ansioso pues la lentitud de su acercamiento le estaba fundiendo vivo.

 _ **din don**_

la pequeña salio a correr para abrir la puerta

-salvado por la campana- dice naruto alejándose pero el moreno no lo dejo, lo tomo por el cuello y unió sus labios con hambre y deseo -uhmmm- gime abrazando fuertemente al uchiha que parecía desfallecer entre sus brazos, sus lenguas se unían acariciando a la otra, el sonido tan intimo que tenían sus bocas era mágico- te amo sasuke… - susurra dejando sorprendido al chico- demasiado…- asegura

-yo... - pasa saliva- le he ordenado a suigetsu que esté un rato con chantal, por que no me aguanto las ganas de tener un momento íntimo contigo

 _-¡SEÑOR SUIGETSU! ¡¿QUÉ HACE USTED AQUÍ?!_ \- el grito de la pequeña casi los deja sordos, hubo un silencio en el que ambos se miraban con amor y una sonrisa divertida en el rostro- _¿QUE? ¡ELLA ES! ¿CAROLINA? ¡ME CAIGO MUERTA!-_ y otro silencio

-creo que mi hija se desmayó…- dice sin soltar el abrazo que tenia con el uchiha

-suigetsu esta con ella, dejala disfrutar de su regalo- da un suave beso en la comisura de sus labios

-sasuke... - con cuidado hace que sus cuerpos se caigan lentamente sobre el sofá, sin romper el abrazo, naruto encima de el-¿por que me has dado todos estos obsequios? con el que estemos aquí juntos y me permitas besarte es suficiente para mi

-porque quiero dártelo todo, y porque puedo- susurra dándole besitos en todas partes de su rostro- me nace ser así contigo, se que he exagerado pero no puedo evitar hacerlo cuando se trata de ti- el ambiente ruega otro beso entre ellos, naruto dejando caer todo su peso sobre el cuerpo del moreno, haciéndole sentir la necesidad de tenerlo. le da otro beso, más tierno y lleno de afecto- ah naru… aun me duele... - se queja el moreno sintiendo la punzada de dolor en su columna y trasero.

-entiendo- el rubio se aparta de él y se agacha entre sus piernas - feliz navidad sasuke- susurra desabrochando el cinturón y los pantalones rojos- no tenia pensado tener sexo contigo, pero la verdad es que yo también quería tocarte y comerte- sin vergüenza, pasa su mano por encima del bóxer negro del uchiha, acariciando su entrepierna suavemente

-vamos a mi habitación… por favor- con ferocidad y sensualidad, naruto lo toma cargándolo con facilidad, igual que la noche anterior besa sus labios suavemente , mordiendo y chupando su labio inferior para después tener una deliciosa pelea con la lengua de su compañero.

 _ **o.o.o...Unos momentos antes...o.o.o**_

Suigetsu debería estar ese día con su mujer, haciendo el amor desde las 23 horas hasta las 2 de la mañana, pero su fantasía no fue así. sasuke le dio ordenes de buscar en regalo de navidad de cierta personita, un par de billetes para viajar, una fuerte suma de dinero por las molestias de esa fecha especial.

-entonces le parece un precio justo ¿verdad?- un peliblanco con un traje violeta subía las escaleras de la mansión de su jefe, a su lado iba una hermosa mujer, que era nada más y nada menos que la escritora que tanto le encanta a chantal.

-si, todo esta correcto- asegura ella revisando el maletín con una gran cantidad de dinero en efectivo

 _ **din don**_

-entonces, prepárese- suigetsu sonríe de lado esperando a que abran la puerta de la mansion

-¡SEÑOR SUIGETSU! ¡¿QUÉ HACE USTED AQUÍ?!- ella por instinto, dio un salto y quedó colgada de su cuello, como las otras veces le robó de nuevo un beso dejando a cuadros al chico.

-he… tra… traje tu regalo de navidad, ella es caroli- pero antes de terminar la pequeña se soltó de él con agilidad y miro detalladamente a la mujer que también parecía confusa con lo que acababa de ver.

\- ¿QUE? ¡ELLA ES! ¿CAROLINA? ¡ME CAIGO MUERTA!- el peliblanco se preparó para sostener a la pequeña, sabía lo dramática que podia ser.

\- pase por aquí señorita carolina -suigetsu conocía bien esa mansión, había estado un par de veces en ese lugar, guío a la mujer ha otra de las salas evitando que esta viera a sasuke y naruto pues fue la orden que recibió del uchiha- debería de despertar en cualquier momento, ¿quiere tomar algo?-

-emmm si…

 **o-o-o**

El sonido húmedo de unos besos apasionados, los suspiros de sasuke y los gruñidos de naruto, era lo que inundaba la habitación del uchiha.

-recuerda que esto, tiene que ser un rapidito- susurra entre besos el pelinegro que sentía su erección al rojo vivo

-déjame me tomo mi tiempo- gruñe naruto sacando unas esposas del bolsillo de su pantalón y apresando a su pareja en el cabezal de la cama

-¿que cojones? naruto es una broma ¿no?- sasuke hizo un poco de fuerza, pero estaba bien puestas las esposas- ¡maldición! desatame no me gusta tu juego… ahh... ahh…- se le escapan ligeros gemidos de placer al sentir la palma de la mano de naruto en su abultado bóxer- ¡joder!

-¿no te gusta? si dejo mi mano aquí más tiempo, se borran mis huellas dactilares de lo caliente que estas - susurra bajando lentamente hasta su vientre y subiendo un poco la camisa del moreno para besar suavemente esa zona

-ahh…- sus manos apretaban las cadenas al sentir la húmeda y fría lengua del rubio en su vientre, se sentía aún más excitado que la noche anterior- sabes que… no tenemos tanto tiempo para… esto… ¡AHHHH!- una mordida en su V abdominal, un poco fuerte dejando marca- maldición- si naruto seguía haciendo eso, el se iba a correr - no me muerdas…- las fuertes manos lo desnudaron, quitándole los pantalones con todo, desabrochando su camisa, sacandole zapatos y dejándolo solo en calcetines. esas mismas manos lo abrieron ampliamente de piernas y empezaron a masajear suavemente sus muslos internos. cerca de su entrepierna pero sin tocar su miembro que estaba totalmente parado.

-me tomo mi tiempo… no todos los días se tiene a un hombre tan poderoso como tu, esposado a una cama y de piernas abiertas…- se inclina sobre la entrepierna de sasuke y pasa suavemente su lengua desde los huevos hasta el glande.

-ahh... no… - arqueaba su espalda del placer que sentía, naruto ni siquiera lo estaba estimulando pero el iba a desfallecer- joder…-sus sentidos se agudizaban, trataba de controlar su respiración, sentirse sometido le gustaba mucho.

\- dime que te gusta lo que estoy haciendo- pasaba una y otra vez su lengua desde la base hasta la punta. también respetaba la entrada de sasuke, sabía que él estaba sensible en esa zona- tu empujaste esta situación, disfruta lo que te estoy ofreciendo- el uchiha no quería aceptarlo pero le encantaba ser su pasivo.

-joder naruto, cállate que solo escucharte puede hacerme correr- siente los labios ajenos besarle, su propio sabor ofrecido por naruto le encantaba- desatame, quiero tocarte

-no…- contesta el rubio besando suavemente su oreja

-¿por que?...- pero no había respuesta. Solo los labios de naruto besando a sasuke por el cuello. descendiendo por su pecho - ahh…- y el moreno gemía disfrutando de los besos en sus pezoncillos. El tiempo que el rubio se tomaba para consentirlos a ambos. las ganas de que bajara más le hacían mover las caderas suavemente- por favor… quiero sentirlo

-no puedo sasuke. estas recuperándote de ayer

-eso no. Metete toda mi polla en tu boca. ¡ESO QUIERO! - muerde sus labios con fuerza, sabía que naruto jugaba con su paciencia

-Luego te quejas de que yo hablo vulgar- sonreía como si estuviera haciendo la mejor travesura del mundo.

-puffff ¿que parte de "rapidito" no enti… Ahhh… ahhh- su cuerpo se arqueo, la velocidad y pasión con la que estaba siendo devorado era más de lo que podía controlar. sentía las manos ajenas en sus nalgas alzándolo para llegar más a fondo de la garganta de naruto que se lo estaba tragando sin ninguna piedad.

...

Mientras tanto suigetsu veía y escuchaba todo lo que chantal le preguntaba a esa mujer que le había traído todos sus libros firmados y también le había firmado los que había comprado el peliblanco

-¿de donde sacas tanta inspiración para escribir cosas tan subidas de tono entre 2 hombres? ¿ha visto alguna vez a 2 hombres teniendo sexo? ¿le gustan las princesas?¿cree en las brujas? ¿puede escribir de mi en alguna de sus historias? ¿puede hacerme un borrador pornográfico entre 2 hombres?- salta y camina hacia suigetsu- ¿me das unas hojas y un lápiz?

-vale- y el, sonreía como estúpido al notar lo linda que podía ser la pequeña cuando conseguía algo, siendo realista se sentía bien estando ahí.

-señor suigetsu, tengo un regalo para usted- susurra ella picándole un ojo- y no fue el beso

-¿ehh?- el mira como ella regresa hacia donde carol, se sienta enfrente de ella y ambas siguen hablando de muchas cosas mientras escribían juntas el borrador.

Carolina se lo estaba pasando en grande con chantal, ambas reían y escribían muchas cosas, relataban algunas cosas de los libros y volvían a su mundo gay.

y en medio de esa armonía que había en la sala, unos potentes gemidos se escucharon en ese lugar, y posiblemente 1 kilómetro a la redonda

 _-¡AHHHH!… ¡AHHHH!… ¡AHHH!… ¡SI!... ¡ AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH ME ESTOY CORRIENDOOOOOOOO!... ¡AHHHHHH!-_ las orejas de suigetsu dispararon humo, su rostro estaba rojo como un tomate.

Chantal por su parte se quedó ida en sus pensamientos - no han esperado a que me fuera a dormir…- miro apenada a carolina que estaba en el mismo estado que suigetsu. con agilidad se puso de pie y toco la mejilla de ella- olvida lo que acabas de escuchar- susurra mirándola fijamente, después se aleja y vuelve a su lugar.

-¿entonces es buena idea lo de la piscina?- la mujer volvió a su estado natural, sonriendo como siempre

-creo que si, la piscina esta bien- y sigue escribiendo en su hoja mientras miraba de reojo al único hombre que había en ese lugar- discúlpeme carolina, necesito comentarle algo a suigetsu- se pone de pie y camina hacia el peliblanco que la miraba un poco sorprendido

-¿que eres?- susurra el hombre, sin miedo pero buscando respuesta

-mas bien, lo que seré...- ella le sonríe- tu y yo estaremos locamente enamorados- asegura mirándolo fijamente- no quiero contemplaciones con tu novia, ella en este momento esta con otro hombre, déjala y espérame a que tenga 15 años

-pe...pe...pe... pero...- el aun no podía creer lo que escuchaba- son... 11 años...

-entonces te amarras el pito, no quiero que huelas mas a ella- irreal, era la única palabra que describía la situación- tampoco puedes decirle a nadie lo que has visto esta noche, ni lo que te he dicho- su semblante volvía a ser el mismo, tierno e inofensivo- ¡feliz navidad suigetsu!- dice tiernamente para volver con carolina

El peliblanco ya sabía que había algo raro en esa niña, pero ahora lo confirmaba. también tenia una cosa clara, esa misma noche volvería a su casa a ver a su novia, no creia que ella fuera capaz de serle infiel.

…

Sasuke seguía esposado a la cama, recobrando la respiración - ahh… ahh…- los gemidos de rubio hicieron que pusiera cuidado a lo que estaba haciendo. y casi se le salen los ojos- ¡ahhhhhh!... - estaba el con los pantalones abajo, y masturbándose con una pasión y sensualidad que estaba haciéndole perder la paciencia

-¡desatame! ¡desatame!- naruto lo mira con malicia y le pasa las llaves de las esposas

-desatate... - se baja bien los pantalones y se abre de piernas para darle una mejor visualización al moreno- ahhh si…- seguía masturbarndose

Los ojos del uchiha echaban chispas de lujuria, no supo cómo se liberó una mano y luego la otra- si, por fin- salta encima de naruto y se pega a su pene para empezar a besarle y chuparlo-ummm… que grande estas…- besaba y chuzaba con su lengua la pequeña entradita de su glande

-ohhh si, joder tu boca…- movía suavemente sus caderas follando todo por dentro del moreno- me voy a correr…- anuncia estremeciéndose- ahh… sasu...ke- y tiembla soltándolo todo.

 **o-o-o-o**

El primero en salir de la habitación fue naruto, se encontró a chantal sentada en uno de los asiento de la sala principal- ¿que tal el sexo padre?- el rubio enrojeció- ¿no pudiste aguantar a que me fuera a dormir?

-yo... ¿y suigetsu?- el rubio se rasca la cabeza incomodo

-se fue hace 5 min, sabes que no tienes excusa, ahora los gemidos del señor sasuke quedaran por siempre dentro de mis pensamientos- indignada se pone de pie y le entrega un regalo a su padre- ten, lo compre para ti, espero que te guste- le entrega una cajita empacada

-una tarántula inmortalizada dentro de un cristal, es hermoso chantal, justo lo que quería- susurra él con una lagrima en el ojo- yo también te compre algo- sale disparado para la habitación y vuelve con una caja- espero que te guste

Dentro de la caja había una serie de ingredientes que naruto estaba seguro que ella sabría que eran- es… ¿pelo de gato, sangre de murciélago, saliva de rana y ojos de peces?- sus ojos brillaban con fuego vivo de la juventud- ¡ME ENCANTA PAPI!- como siempre, dio en el clavo con su regalo.

-cariño perdóname por lo de hace un momento- los ojos verdes de la pequeña miran los azules de su padre- y feliz navidad mi brujita

-aunque sois unos sexopatas- el rubio se sonronja- ha sido una navidad perfecta, te amo papi

-y yo a ti

 **continuara**

 _ **Lamento mucho la demora pero en diciembre las cosas son muy ajetreadas... sin mas feliz navidad y año nuevo, nos vemos en el 2018 3**_


	9. Chapter 9

(Notas: Antes de empezar, quisiera desearles un feliz año y agradecerles a todos los que leen mis historias y me comentan, de verdad los quiero mucho y espero este año seguir creciendo con mis historias y seguidores.

También comentar la nueva actualización de mi perfil 2018 XD, y nada **¡VENGA LA EL CAPITULO!** )

 _/*Recuerdos de sasuke*/_

 **Hotline 9**

-Nuestra madre se enojo mucho cuando te perdiste en las fiestas de navidad. aveces pienso que eres un poco ingrato, ni siquiera pudiste llamar- en una de las terrazas más importantes de la ciudad. dos hermosos hombres morenos tomaban con elegancia un simple y casto café - es que aveces trato de comprenderte sasuke, pero tu comportamiento desde hace un tiempo es diferente y… ¿me estas siquiera escuchando?- pero el moreno estaba perdido en sus memorias

 _/*-Cuando te veo a los ojos, siento que me pierdo en el universo profundo- una sutil caricia perfilaba la ceja derecha de sasuke- me enamora todo de ti…- finaliza para descender y sellar el precioso momento con un beso._

 _Por fin. después de 2 días aguantando a que el uchiha se recuperara de perder la virginidad. entro en el arrancando un gemido desde lo más profundo de su ser - ahhhhgggrrrr…- 48 horas había sido mucho._

 _-Ahhhh… naru…- hizo una mueca de dolor, pero asimilo más rápido la intromisión que la primera vez, y para su asombro no se negaba pedir los movimientos- más… más…- susurraba bajito mientras enredaba con fuerza sus piernas por las caderas del rubio, dejando salir todo ese apetito sexual que llevaba por dentro._

 _-joder, como me la sigas apretando así… me quedare sin polla… ahhh…- naruto desfallecía cada que entraba en el, moría del placer y las ganas de tenerlo._

 _Pero la verdad de toda esa situación, era que sasuke también esperaba impaciente que lo follaran sin piedad. por ello en un ágil movimientos quedo encima y empezó a auto penetrarse hasta el fondo, todo lo que pudiese entrar ese pedazo de carne dentro de él, todo._

 _Cabalgaba con tanta pasión que las delicadas gotas de sudor empezaron a bajar por su cuello, pasaban por su abdomen bien marcado y algunas se perdían en su ombligo. otras seguían derecho bajando por sus piernas, y testículos. sentía tanto calor que era inexplicable de donde podría surgir esa sensación._

 _-Me estas quemando…- gime naruto sintiendo su polla arder dentro de sasuke, estaba fascinado con lo maravilloso que se veía su pareja, parecía irreal._

 _Con fuerza decidió ayudarle colocando las manos en sus blancas caderas y penetrando con más fuerza, noto como las mejillas del uchiha se pusieron rojas y que empezaba a gemir sin control -¡AHHH! ¡AHH! - sintió el cuerpo del moreno estremecerse de placer mientras eyaculaba por todas partes, su pene parecía un palanca de automóvil echando una cantidad de semen que no parecía normal._

 _Y naruto al sentir todo eso de golpe, se corrió dentro del joven y gimió con desespero - ¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-*/_

-hmp, te estoy escuchando- afirma bebiendo de su café- no entiendo porque tanto drama, el día de noche vieja llegue a las 10 p.m a casa, me disculpe con todos y ya esta, no se porque me sueltas esto justo ahora

-porque ella te quiere mucho como para hacerlo por su cuenta, por eso lo hago yo hermano- el menor blanquea los ojos hastiado- sabes que el problema no es que no lo pasaras en familia, pero pudiste haber llamado, enserio nuestra madre tenía un semblante frió, así que piensa como recompensarla- dice dando un sorbo de su café

-quizás una mansión en un lugar nuevo, pueda hacerla feliz- comenta como si nada

-no seria mala idea, hace unos días salio el ultimo coche mini, sabes que madre adora esos vehículos

-cierto, nunca los usa pero los colecciona, asi que creo que eso y la mansión seria suficiente

-quizas un beso y un " _mami, lo siento por no pasar contigo la navidad y olvidar llamarte"_ también sea suficiente- ambos se miran cómplices, solo ellos 2 entendían sus bromas de millonarios -¿sabes que falta para este momento?- pregunta el mayor con una sonrisa divertida

-¿reírnos como si fuéramos multimillonarios?- el menor alza su mano derecha y al mismo tiempo su meñique, itachi hace lo mismo

-ja ja ja- una risa de esas monarcas, sin sentido de gracia y más vacías que nada. llamó la atención de todos en la terraza

-tenemos que dejar de hacer eso- dice itachi componiendose y bebiendo cafe

-seguro- contesta haciendo lo mismo que su hermano

-¿que tal las cosas con sakura?- pregunta después de un breve silencio- me la encontré en navidad, o bueno ella me encontró a mi y casi me exigía que le dijera dónde estabas- el menor suspira un poco hastiado

-sakura es muy linda, de verdad que si. pero que sea tan celosa y que quiera saber todo el tiempo que hago, me pone nervioso- itachi le escuchaba atentamente- cuando por fin le dije que si quería ser su novio, fue bajo unas condiciones que ella se empezó a pasar por el florero a la semana

-entiendo, entonces déjale las cosas claras hermano, y no la hagas perder más el tiempo, o mejor dicho no lo pierdas tu.

o-o-o-o

 _/*-¿ya se durmió?- pregunta con ansiedad un moreno que estaba esperando en la sala al rubio_

 _-si, ha caído frita- asegura naruto que caminaba hasta el sofá y se acostaba apoyando la cabeza en las piernas de sasuke- no se como puede ser tan reloj para sus cosas, mira que entiendo que en navidad y el día del viaje se durmiera tarde, pero después de eso… todos los días a las 8 ya está en camita. es que no entiendo… se supone que esta en vacaciones, debería dormir hasta que se canse._

 _\- lo peor es que todos los días a las 8 se despierta- aporta el uchiha_

 _-¿lo peor? perdón pero si me quieres a mi, a mi cachorra tambien. ella viene en el paquete- se cruza de brazos haciéndose el indignado- además se supone que tu a esas horas sigues dormido, ¿como sabes que se levanta a las 8?_

 _-porque yo me entero de todo naruto, y por supuesto que lo acepto, antes muerto que dejarte a ti, y por defecto a ella- la posición en la que estaban, le facilitaba al moreno peinar los rubios cabellos con sus dedos- en este poco tiempo que..._

 _-¿poco tiempo? ¡UN AÑO A DOS VELAS!- esa noche naruto tenia muchas ganas de armar alboroto_

 _-¿quieres pelear?- el rubio se incorpora y lo mira de forma salvaje_

 _-tu lo pediste- y le salta encima para empezar a forcejear con él._ _Pero entre tanta fuerza, roce y masculinidad por todas partes, terminaron desnudos y riendo entre beso y beso - me encantas…- susurró bajando lentamente por el cuello del moreno. */_

El uchiha llevaba casi que todo el día pensando en todo lo que sucedió con naruto en su mansión, pero también tenía el sentido para escuchar todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor.

-Siendo eso todo, espero ver pronto frutos de este nuevo proyecto- neji hyuga se alzaba de la mesa con elegancia- enviaré a mi asistente personal para que esté al tanto de todo y le haga llegar los papeles necesarios para empezar.

-sin problemas, le aseguro que la colección quedara en buenas manos- sasuke también se pone de pie y le ofrece la mano para estrecharla, otro negocio bien cerrado y mucho dinero fabricado en solo 20 minutos- que tenga un buen día

-igualmente- y sale de la oficina

Suspira cansado sentándose pesadamente en su silla, ese día apenas había empezado a retomar todo lo que había que hacer de trabajo, y resultaba completamente agotador volver a su rutina. no era que no le gustara trabajar pero verse de repente en esa oficina, cuando hace unos pocos días amanecía en brazos de naruto y con una nena pegada a su costado, era una gran diferencia.

Ya lo estaba echando de menos, y aunque se habían estado enviando mensajes, y habían hecho alguna que otra breve llamada durante el día. nada se comparaba con las ganas que tenia de verlo - ¿que me has hecho?- suspira frustrado llevándose las manos a la cara.

-señor sasuke, la señorita sakura está aquí y desea verlo- se escucha por el teléfono, ahora si que el día ya no podía ser peor

-que pase- pone le dedo en el botón contestando, para después ponerse recto en la silla y esperar a que llegara la mujer.

Para su asombro no la escucho entrar, ella no llevaba sus despampanantes tacones, iba en ballerinas rosas, un vestido sencillo y bastante recatado también de color rosa.

Sasuke la mira de arriba abajo notando algo extraño y diferente.

-hola cariño- ella se acerca amablemente y se sienta en sus piernas para darle un casto beso en los labios

-hola sakura- su voz era fría, pensó en decirle que se sentara en otra parte pero entonces ella empezó a hablar

-¿que tal las navidades?- pregunta pasando sus dedos por el doblez del cuello de su traje azul marino, pero no deja que conteste -¿Sabes? te extrañe mucho de menos, pero bueno… no importa- el moreno frunció el ceño. ciertamente el esperaba que ella lo llenara de reclamos y gritos, pero se veía fresca como una lechuga- te traje un regalo- dice entregandole una bolsa blanca con un listón dorado- espero que te guste amor mio- besa cariñosamente su mejilla esperando a que él abriera la bolsa

-gracias sakura- por respecto y la insistente mirada verde que le dedicaba la chica, lo abrió y saco un par de - zapatos...- proceso lentamente lo que tenia en la mano, eran un par de zapatos blancos de bebé, con una notita en la etiqueta- feliz navidad papi...- lee tratando de entender el regalo

-estoy embarazada cariño, tengo 1 mes- la felicidad destellaba en los ojos de sakura, el moreno ahora entendía porque se veía tan diferente- dime algo…

-es… es- y sonrió tratando de tomárselo con calma, sabía que ella no mentía porque incluso él mismo podía notarlo- pero, no comprendo ¿como puede ser?… siempre me protejo cuando estamos juntos- seguía sin creerlo, sakura estaba embarazada, vale ¿pero ese bebé era hijo suyo?

-tu mismo sabes que usar condón no es seguro al 100%- contraataca como si la cosa fuera obvia

-pensé que tu planificadas, por que sabíamos que no era seguro- quería encontrar las palabras adecuadas para no lastimar a la chica, pero aquello llegó en el peor momento

-pues ya ves que no planifico, dijiste que nos ibamos a casar y pense que querias formar un hogar conmigo, queria darte la sorpresa y...

-¡TENER UN BEBE ES ALGO QUE NOS INCUMBE A LOS 2!, ¡NO PUEDES APARECERTE AQUÍ CON ESTE REGALO Y TODO!, ¡QUERIÉNDOME DAR UNA! ¡¿SORPRESA?!

Todas las secretarias del piso se pusieron de pie, porque prácticamente era la primera vez que la voz de sasuke salía hasta ese lugar, su jefe nunca perdía el control, nunca gritaba a nadie y nunca hacia espectáculos.

-baja la voz, las cotorras ya están chismeando- la pelirosa trataba de calmarlo- cariño pensé que te iba a gustar que fueras a ser padre...

-¿y quién me asegura a mi que ese bebe es mio?- la situación le hacía decir cosas muy duras para ella, el efecto de sus palabras le dieron a sakura una caída de lagrimas instantánea

-¡TODO LO QUE ME COSTO CONQUISTARTE!, ¡TENERTE Y SER TU NOVIA!, ¡¿PARA QUE DUDES DE MI?! ¡ERES UN MALDITO!- y sasuke callo en cuenta del daño que le hizo

-sa...sakura yo… lo siento, no dudo de ti... nena ven aquí- con tanta tensión en el aire,ella se había puesto de pie- perdóname, solo que todo esto me dio por sorpresa, y quizás debiste avisarme que no estabas planificando.

-lo siento, quería darte una sorpresa, solo quería hacerte feliz

Y pensar que hace unas horas, sasuke estaba dispuesto a cortar su relación definitivamente con sakura, estaba claro que ahora no podía.

-por supuesto que la noticia del bebe me hace feliz, solo que debiste tomar esa decisión conmigo, no sola- vuelve a hacerle ver lo mal que ella lo hizo, pero ante todo sasuke era un caballero, él no perdía el control de la situación- soy un hombre de negocios, estoy de aquí para haya muy ocupado, ya ponerte cuidado a ti me resultaba difícil. ahora es un bebe que viene en camino y espera cosas buenas de mi… no lo quiero decepcionar

-tranquilo, no lo decepcionaras…- asegura besando sus labios

Ahora si tenia el agua hasta el cuello, ¿como manejaría la situación?, solo sentir sus besos que no le provocaba nada ya le parecía horrible " _naruto…"_ pensó en su hombre, ese que lo poseyó tantas veces hace menos de 1 semana, que le susurro al oído lo mucho que lo amaba, lo enamorado que estaba, o lo enloquecido que le tenia.

También se sentía igual, se lo demostró con hechos y besos.

-sa...sakura, para un momento, no llevemos las cosas tan lejos. tengo mucho trabajo atrasado y quisiera acabarlo - ya estaba encontrando una excusa para que la mujer se fuera

-quiero hacerlo mi amor, llevo mucho tiempo sin nada de acción y me siento muy abandonada, por favor- ella besaba su oreja y mordía su cuello

-vale… pero esta noche, espérame en el piso yo… voy- el la empujaba para que ella parara

-lo prometes- susurra con voz de niña pequeña

-si, nos vemos en la noche, ahora tengo que adelantar mucho trabajo- para su asombro, ella no dijo nada más y salió.

En cuanto estuvo solo, se dio cuenta de lo que acaba de pasar- joder…- susurra tomando su teléfono y llamando a la única persona que podría hacerlo sentir mejor- tengo que decirle esto - parecía decidido- contesta… contesta…

 _-sasuke, hola mi amor ¿que tal el trabajo?_

-naruto…- susurro escuchando su voz y perdiendo la voluntad- ehh… ha estado ajetreado, pero ya lo he acabado todo ¿te apetece salir por ahí conmigo? y luego pedir comida… y…- " _¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?"_ debía de decirle la verdad, pero sintió miedo de que el rubio lo dejara con la escusa de que el tiene una vida, y que no le beneficia nada estar con un hombre.

 _-me encantaria, ¿sabes una cosa? te he echado mucho de menos, todo el dia no paro de pensar en todo lo que hicimos en tu mansión-_ una sonrisa adorno el rostro del moreno

-y yo también, estaba ahí en medio de conferencias importantes y simplemente mi cabeza estaba contigo; haya en mi cama, abrazados y besándonos… necesito de ti- eso ultimo sonó más como un lamento, casi quebrándosele la voz

 _-sasuke… ¿va todo bien?-_ no era muy normal que el moreno le hablara de esa forma tan sentimental

-todo bien, bueno arreglare unos papeles y voy ¿te parece?- disimula mordiéndose el puño

 _-si, te espero, nos vemos sasuke-_ y la llamada se corta

-joder ¿y ahora que?

o-o-o

 **Flash back**

 _Sakura haruno, una de las mujeres más influenciadoras de la sociedad, hermosa, segura de sí misma y con gran fuerza de voluntad, podría aguantar cualquier situación y salir perfecta y con resultados en la mano._

 _Estaba segura, que sasuke uchiha se había escapado con una putita a alguna parte del mundo - desgraciada…- susurra enojada mientras observaba como la asistente personal de este, la miraba con un poco de temor desde atrás del escritorio- ¡ino cariño!- para desgracia del universo, estas dos mujeres se llevaban muy bien._

 _-algo me dice que tendré que darte información- en algún momento de su rivalidad, se volvieron muy buenas amigas- sabes que no puedo frentona, no tengo más oportunidades con mi jefe, si la cago me despide- pero ino había decidido respetar todo lo que era referente a su trabajo. ya sasuke le había llamado la atención otras veces por compartir información clasificada con sakura haruno._

 _\- amiga necesito tu ayuda- se acerca sonriéndole- he preparado un regalo para el de navidad, he ido donde su familia, se portaron super bien conmigo, pero no saben donde esta sasuke… - mentía como una profesional- por favor, se que me has ayudado mucho con él en todo este tiempo- pues para que ella coincidiera tanto en las reuniones importantes y eventos con el uchiha era gracias a la rubia- ayúdame amiga. quiero sorprenderlo, estoy embarazada y quiero darle la noticia hoy. te juro que te defenderé y daré la cara por ti, seguramente la noticia de que será padre lo pondrá realmente feliz._

 _-¡NO! ¿cuánto tienes? ¡que envidia me da!- a ino se le notaba la ilusión en los ojos- esta bien, mi jefe me dijo que no diera información a nadie, pero si es por el amor, lo que sea- y soltó todo._

 _-gracias amiga, feliz navidad_

 _-feliz navidad frentona, ¡y suerte!_

 **End of flash back**

 **Continuara**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hotline**

-¿Dime mi amor?- sakura sonreía feliz de que sasuke la llamara justo minutos después de haber salido del edificio principal de Corp Uchiha

-sakura, si no es mucho pedirte, ¿mantienes lo del embarazo en secreto?- los ojos de ella se afilaron con peligrosidad

-!claro mi amor!- grita entusiasmada - **lo mantendré todo en secreto…**

o-o-o

Sasuke uchiha iba manejando su carísimo automóvil a toda velocidad por la avenida principal mientras procesaba todo lo que había sucedido -¿que haré?- el sabía que lo correcto era decírselo al rubio, pero pensar que naruto lo dejara por ello le daba miedo.

Presiona un botón de su automóvil para activar el comando por voz- llama a suigetsu- pero para su sorpresa, el teléfono emite los tonos de llamada pero no era contestado - ¡AHHH! ¡JODER! ¡¿AHORA QUE CARAJOS LE PASA?!- justo ese día al peliblanco le da por no contestarle, nunca había pasado algo parecido. ellos mantenían en contacto pues sasuke siempre tenía algo que pedirle.

Al llegar a la casa del rubio, aparqueo y bajó del vehículo rápidamente. sasuke tenia una cosa clara; debía de decirle a su chico lo que estaba sucediendo. pero cuando la puerta se abrió y una pequeña le salto encima llenándolo de besos y vio a naruto mirándole con ese amor incondicional, supo que no podía aunque lo intentara.

-¡SEÑOR SASUKE!- grito la pequeña abrazándolo muy fuerte, luego mirando por encima de su hombro para comprobar que venia acompañado.

-si estas buscando a suigetsu, no ha venido hoy- dijo el moreno mientras cerraba la puerta y se acercaba al rubio para sonreirle

-pero ¿por que?- pregunta decepcionada

-la verdad es que no lo se- con cuidado la colocó en el suelo y vio como ella hacía un puchero, después se marchó hacia la mesa para seguir haciendo deberes- ahora que lo pienso, no se nada de él desde ya hace mucho- susurra pensativo mientras se incorporaba y miraba a naruto que lo observaba de forma cálida- hola…

-hola…- estaba nervioso- no pensé verte tan pronto- dice acercándose y dándole un beso en su mejilla. ciertamente apenas había pasado un día, pero para ambos había sido una eternidad.

-quería verte- sin vergüenza ni nada, sasuke lo abraza por el cuello para para iniciar un beso que necesitaba como respirar- te extrañe- susurra sin romper por nada del mundo el abrazo

-y yo a ti- naruto también le abraza por la cintura y lo aprieta hacia el- ¿que hacemos hoy?- pregunta separándose un poco para que las cosas no se descontrolaran, ya era oficial que si pasaban más de 1 minuto abrazados o muy cerca, ambos sufrían una severa erección.

…

Sasuke paso todo lo que restaba del día en la casa de naruto, ayudo a chantal a hacer deberes, jugo con ella a las escondidas y todo era maravilloso hasta que la pequeña hizo algo que le erizo los pelos del cuello, el uchiha había jurado que vio a la niña entrar en el armario del pasillo del segundo piso para esconderse. pero cuando fue a buscara, la pequeña salió de su habitación y bajó a la primera planta huyendo de él. trato de hacer que eso no paso pues cuando el bajo, chantal y naruto estaban riendo por haberle ganado. ( _solo fue mi imaginación_ ) afirmó auto convenciéndose, pero no quiso jugar más a las escondidas.

Cuando el hambre llego, pidieron comida marina y cenaron mientras chantal no paraba de contarles todo lo que sucedía en el estudio, todo lo que leía y le emocionaba del mundo gay. era tan incontrolable que había momentos en que tenia micro desmayos. Como un reloj, la pequeña se fue a dormir a las 8 de la noche pues al día siguiente tendría clase y respecto a ese tema ella era muy estricta, por ello era la mejor.

Una vez en la cama, con su linda pijama de brujita de hielo, con el señor asesino en su bracito, mira a su padre -papaito ¿me cuentas una historia?- sus ojos verdes brillaban llenos de emoción y ternura- y si puedes, que sea de 2 hombres…- ella no pedía nada difícil.

-vale mi brujita- naruto se sienta en la cama y le sonríe lleno de amor. sasuke estaba apoyado en el marco de la puerta observando en silencio lo que iba a suceder, ese momento era sagrado para chantal y naruto. para él mismo también. por ello se cautivaba esperando saber que clase de historia le contaría a la pequeña

-en otro planeta…- empezó naruto y los ojos de la pequeña brillaron- existió una jerarquía que dividía a las personas según el color de su cabello- cerró los ojos tratando de imaginarse como seria- los rubios eran los preferidos y los que estaban en la cima, tenían el poder sobre todo y verlos de cerca era prácticamente imposible. pero lo que nadie se imaginó era que el más importante de estos rubios se enamoraría de un hombre de cabellos negros. que en ese planeta eran lo más bajo de la civilización- chantal podía morir de la emoción, estaba colorada de solo imaginarlo- cuando se vieron, se enamoraron y a pesar de todo los problemas y de todas las personas que se interpusieron en su relación, ellos lograron salir adelante juntos, ellos lograron amarse- el sonrío al notar como la pequeña sacaba de alguna parte un pañuelo y se limpiaba las lagrimas- ahora a dormir.

-gracias padre- abrazó al señor asesino y se quedo dormida.

Naruto se puso de pie, se acercó a su hija y le dio un beso en la frente. cuando se dio la vuelta sasuke ya no estaba en el marco. suspiro y salio de la habitación cerrando la puerta.

El uchiha estaba de pie en la ventana mientras observaba su teléfono, por un momento tenia el ceño fruncido y parecía molesto -¿sucede algo?- el rubio caminó hacia él y parece que todo síntoma de molestia desaparece de su rostro

-nada, es suigetsu… no se porque no me contesta el telefono- suspira un poco frustrado- algo le sucede- asegura guardando el teléfono en el bolsillo de su pantalón

-quizás necesita un poco de tiempo- empieza a acercarse al chico - ¿tu que harás?

-tengo que irme pero… - dice mirándolo a los ojos _(¿le digo o no le digo?)_ piensa decidiéndose- quería comentarte una cosa

-si es que te quedaras, y que me dejaras hacerte el amor toda la noche- se acerca quedando a un palmo de su boca, con su mano izquierda acaricia el rostro del moreno - esta bien, ya que insistes- se moría de ganas de tener intimidad con él

-naru…- sus ojos negros no paraban de mirar los labios del rubio, suspira al sentir la otra mano de naruto sosteniendo su rostro y como el espacio entre ambos se reduce completamente

-dime que sí…- susurra mientras rosa sutilmente sus narices y amaga a unir sus labios.

¿Quién dice que no a algo así? sin duda sasuke uchiha jamás rechazaría tal proposición, sabía hace bastante lo mucho que le gustaba que naruto tomara su cuerpo, por ello no oponía resistencia a los sutiles empujones que le daba el rubio mientras se lo llevaba a la habitación con la firme promesa de que pasara una noche inolvidable.

-si

...

Entre besos, caricias y gemidos ambos estaban ya desnudos encima de la cama. con fuerza naruto le da la vuelta al moreno dejándolo boca abajo, sus manos empezaron a acariciar los hombros blancos para después bajarlas lentamente por toda la espalda - hoy te he sentido muy tenso - hablaba despacio en el oído del uchiha- voy a hacer que te relajes- ahora era la boca de naruto la que repartía por sus hombros besos, bajando lentamente por la columna besando todo en el proceso.

Sasuke estaba a peso muerto, sentía todos esos labios quemarle la piel y bajar lentamente por su espalda, casi siente que pierde la respiración cuando la manos ajenas tomaron con fuerza sus caderas levantandolo y dejando el paso libre para la boca del rubio -!AHHH JODER!- gime sintiendo la atrevida lengua de naruto abrirse paso dentro de el - ¡AHHH MIERDA! ¡NO ME MUERDAS!- los dientes del rubio mordisqueaba su nalga derecha, rápidamente toma su propio pene y lo aprieta en su mano. no es que no le gustará que lo mordieran, el problema es que le encantaba. suspira del placer notando como los labios de naruto bajan por su pierna y al mismo tiempo es de nuevo empujado para hacerlo caer en la cama.

Naruto toma de los tobillos al moreno y con fuerza le vuelve a dar la vuelta dejando ver lo rojo que estaba, pero respiraba relajadamente mientras le veía con deseo- ¿como te sientes?- el rubio gatea por encima y se acomoda abriéndose paso entre las piernas de sasuke

-esto es… increíble- nunca tenia palabras para describir esos momentos con naruto, muerde sus labios al sentir como las caderas ajenas se movían contra la suya, sintiendo como sus penes se rosaban suavemente- ahh… - demasiado placer.

Naruto siente las manos de sasuke acariciarle suavemente sus abdominales, gime bajito al sentir como una mano bajaba hasta su pene y empezaba a masturbarlo- que atrevido…- susurra alzándose para que el moreno pudiera hacerlo mejor

-mira quién lo dice…- reniega recordando que hace solo unos minutos tenia la lengua del rubio penetrando su entrada y besando sus testículos - solo quiero tantear un poquito lo que es mio- sus miradas se enfrentan de lujuria y placer

-vale- dice incorporándose y poniendo sus manos detrás del cuello - soy todo tuyo- sasuke alzo su pierna izquierda agilmente y la coloca en las abdominales del rubio, después la subió hasta los pectorales y con un poco de fuerza empujo a naruto haciéndolo caer encima hacia atrás. aprovechando la situación se puso encima de él y lo beso iniciando una viva pelea entre sus lenguas mientras movía sus caderas con un poco más de fuerza y fricción.

-uhmmm... - gime al sentir los dientes de naruto mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior- no muerdas…

-¿crees que no me he dado cuenta que mis mordiscos te hacen enloquecer?- sasuke se separa de él -aun así, te atreves a decirme que no lo haga- se sienta sin soltar las nalgas del moreno mientras empieza a besar su cuello y a morder al mismo tiempo.

Para su sorpresa, él lo vuelve a empujar mirándole como si hubiera hecho algo malo - eres tu quién se atreve a hacerlo, cuando yo digo que no- responde mientras toma el pene del rubio y escupe en el para después posicionarlo en su entrada y penetrarse sin estar completamente preparado - ¡AH!

-¡ESPERA! ¡AHH!- gime de lo apretado que estaba el moreno- ¡JODER!- siente la mano del moreno en su cuello reteniendo para que no tomara el control de la situación, sin ceremonias empieza a moverse con salvajismo, tanto que la cama empezaba a chocar con la pared y a hacer fuertes ruidos.

Naruto arruga la nariz, el moreno había desaparecido toda la magia que el tanto se empeñó en colocar, en ese mismo momento parecía un animal salvaje que se estaba desahogando con el- para sasuke…- gruño, sentía placer pero que el moreno lo retuviera de esa manera le hacía sentir minúsculo, más cuando era él quién lo penetraba - ¡PARATE!- sasuke se queda quieto y mira a su compañero, estaba sonrojado y tenía un expresión de dolor - me estas lastimando…- como un perrito regañado, incorpora su cuerpo agachándose y acurrucándose en el pecho de naruto.

-lo siento…- se disculpa escondiendo su rostro en el cuello de él

-mañana te va a doler el culo…- su comentario provoca una ahogada carcajada- si tenías tantas ganas me hubiese tomado el tiempo de prepararte para recibirme

-da igual… solo hazme tuyo- con rapidez naruto ya estaba encima de sasuke buscando su mirada. toda esta situación y ambos seguían conectados íntimamente

-¿qué sucede?- pregunta con seriedad absoluta, el moreno muerde sus labios como respuesta y luego recibe una lenta y profunda penetración- no me hagas sacártelo…- el rubio vuelve a alzar sus caderas y a bajar tan lento como podía

-ah… naru…- gemia colocandose rojo y amarrando sus piernas en las caderas de su pareja desesperado por recibir más- dame…

-sasuke...- gruñe sin poder evitarlo y se inclina para besar los ya hinchados labios del moreno- ¿dime que tienes?...- hace un puchero esperando recibir una respuesta

-lo que me sucede es que te amo, te amo bebe… no lo dudes nunca…- confiesa el pelinegro ido en sus pensamientos producto del placer y de la sensación de estar en brazos de él- así que… por favor… tómame como nunca y no me sueltes… ahhh… ahh….- naruto lo empezó a penetrar suavemente y sin parar, no podía creer lo romántico y lindo que se vio sasuke en ese momento, así que decidió darle a su pareja lo que le estaba pidiendo con tanta devoción.

-también te amo…- susurra uniendo sus bocas mientras no paraba de hacerle el amor al moreno.

El tiempo pasaba y sasuke ya estaba a punto de explotar, naruto ninguna vez subió el ritmo, las penetraciones eran siempre suaves y delicadas y eso estaba enloqueciendo al uchiha - ahh amor….- susurra empujándose con una mano y volviendo a quedar encima- me voy a correr…- anuncia empezando a moverse con más intensidad

-si… ahhh… ahhh… - naruto también estaba que moria- correte para mi…- toma con fuerza las caderas del uchiha y se mueve para llegar más lejos

sasuke tenso su cuerpo arqueando la espalda- ¡UMMM!- y se corrio disparando semen para todas partes

Antes de siquiera poder descansar, naruto había colocado al moreno en cuatro y había vuelto a entrar en el. deslizó su mano derecha hasta alcanzar el flácido pene del moreno y empezó a masturbarlo - sasuke…- gime su nombre en el hombro del uchiha y acto seguido muerde la zona

-¡AHHHHHH! - su cuerpo se estremece del placer, suspirar con fuerza - no… me…- ¡AHHHHHH! - gime desesperado sintiendo otro mordisco debajo del primero.

naruto estaba maravillado con lo sensible que era el uchiha, su pene volvió a estar a tono solo con haber hecho eso - dime que no te gusta- susurra pasando su otra mano por el cuello del moreno y atraiéndolo- niegamelo...- gruñe mordiéndole el cuello sin dejar de mover sus caderas penetrando con un poco más de impacto

-ME… no aguanto…- susurra empezando a gemir como un perro- ahh… ahh…- acaricia su vientre con su propia mano mientras se sostenía con la otra del antebrazo de naruto que estaba en su cuello

-eres muy sexy sasuke uchiha…- confiesa mordisqueando la oreja del moreno y dando largos lengüetazos por el tendón del cuello para volver a morderlo sintiendo su final inminente.

El semen de sasuke volvió a salir disparado con fuerza, al mismo tiempo también sentía algo tibio y caliente llenarlo completamente.

Ambos se desplomaron en la cama para recuperar el aliento, después de unos largos minutos decidieron darse una ducha.

…

-¿me ayudas a ponerme el jabón?- naruto sonrió al escuchar la pregunta de sasuke- eso si, ignora a mi compañero- dice señalando su pene que estaba de nuevo al tope

-no me importaria atenderlo de nuevo…- contesta tomando el jabón líquido y poniendolo en su mano para expandirlo por el níveo cuerpo de su pareja, bajando por las abdominales y tomando su pene- un buen mordisco en una de tus zonas erogenas y te tengo disparando semen como un desquiciado

-naru... - gime sin negarse a ser tocado - no vuelvas a morderme

-no me des ordenes. yo no soy cualquier tipo con quién cierras tratos y haces mucho dinero- susurró mirándolo directo a los ojos mostrándole su determinación- soy tu novio.

-¿novio?- no recordaba mucho desde cuando eran novios- ¿desde cuando somos novios?

-desde la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, lamento no haberte informado en ese momento, ni los dias siguientes ni… ¡bueno ya lo sabes!- sasuke sonríe de lado

-vale, vale, novio mio- enreda sus brazos alrededor del cuello del rubio y se acerca para darle un beso.

o-o-o-o-o

Cuando naruto despertó al día siguiente lo primero que busco a su lado fue a sasuke. pero arrugó la nariz observando que no estaba.

Apago su despertador y salto de la cama, se puso la ropa mientras se sentía cansado y agotado pero debía preparar el desayuno para su nena.

…

-buenos dias papi- chantal sale de su habitación ya lista y preparada para caminar hacia la mesa y comer unos huevos revueltos con tostadas que había preparado su padre

-buenos dias princesa, ¿como dormiste?- cuestiona poniendo el vaso al lado del desayuno y llenandolo de zumo de naranja

-pues tuve un poco de insomnio, 2 conejos invadieron la casa y se pusieron a follar como si no hubiera una niña inocente y tierna al otro lado de la habitación- contesta como si nada mordiendo su tostada

-¡CHANTAL!- grita colorado el rubio

-¡PAPÁ!- responde ella con una sonrisa traviesa-¡SI ESTO SIGUE ASI, NECESITAREMOS UNA CASA MÁS GRANDE DONDE MI HABITACIÓN ESTE EN EL CULO DE LA CASA DE TU HABITACION!

-¡SEÑORITA¡ ¡¿QUÉ ES ESE VOCABULARIO TAN VULGAR?!

-¡VULGARES LOS GEMIDOS DE AMBOS RESONANDO EN LAS PAREDES!

-¡CASTIGAAADAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-grita a todo pulmón

-¡BIENNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNN!-y todo queda suspendido en el silencio

…

Como todas la mañanas, naruto acompañaba a su hija al instituto, al despedirse de ella le daba un montón de besos en las mejillas, pero como ese dia estaba enojado con ella

-muak- lanzaba un besito al aire y lo atrapaba con la mano para meterlo al bolsillo- muak muak muak muak- naruto repitió ese proceso muchas veces llenandose los bolsillos de besitos

-¿que haces papi?- cuestiona chantal viendo como sus besos eran prácticamente robados

-me estoy guardando esto porque estas castigada, cuando se pase el castigo te doy los besitos- a ella se le aguaron los ojos por oír esas crueles palabras

-¿como has podido…?- susurra poniendo ojos de gato

-vale, te daré un besito- mete su mano al bolsillo y saca uno- pero te tiene que durar toda la mañana

-si papi- dice secándose las "lagrimas" y estira sus manos recibiendo el besito- bueno me voy papi, tengo trabajo que hacer

-mucha suerte mi brujita- se despide el viendo como su nena corre edificio dentro perdiéndose en medio de todos esos adolescentes.

o-o-o-o

Le había parecido extraño que sasuke no le hubiese dejado ni una sola nota, ni un mensaje ni mucho menos que lo hubiese llamado.

Como de costumbre, después de dejar a su hija en el instituto, fue a comprar lo que necesitaba para hacer la comida y la cena de ese dia. de vuelta a casa paso por la tienda de televisores, esa que tanto odiaba y justo en ese momento saltó el noticiero de ultimo minuto

 _-Parece ser que la pareja sasusaku, que es como muchos fans los han apodado, ya han tomado las cosas más en serio_ \- una linda mujer, de unos veinte tantos narraba con voz deliciosa la caliente noticia- _esta mañana los periodistas han intentado sacarle información de todo esto a la joven sakura haruno, como todos saben ella es una de las mujeres más cotizadas de la ciudad pues no solo su estatus sino su incomparable belleza la hacen una mujer excepcional_ \- naruto estaba de piedra enfrente de esa tienda- _pasamos con mi compañera que está en el lugar de los hechos, Estefania Rodriguez, cuéntenos más de la situación-_ acto seguido se ve una linda morena enfrente del edificio de Corp Uchiha

 _-así es, la señorita sakura iba llegando al edificio y fue inundada de múltiples preguntas sobre su embarazo, ¡tal y como lo escuchan! esta 100% comprobado que ella y el joven sasuke uchiha, que es uno de los varones más importantes de la ciudad, han decidido añadir a su relación a una personita de más, la cual tiene muy motivados a nuestra joven parejita-_ las lagrimas bajaron amargamente por el rostro de naruto, era la segunda vez que se enteraba de cosas tan importantes de esa manera- _lo más increíble es que el joven sasuke llego y… no, esto tienen que verlo ustedes mismo para que sientan la emoción._

 _ **Grabación**_

 _-Estamos aquí, porque se ha corrido el rumor por una fuente de confianza de que sakura haruno esta embarazada y que posiblemente, contraiga matrimonio con el joven empresario, sasuke uchiha que es seguro el padre del bebe. nuestro contacto asegura que...-_

 _-¡ALLÍ ESTÁ LLEGANDO SAKURA! - una cantidad de periodistas asaltaron con preguntas directas a la joven pelirrosa que aparecía como caída del cielo._

 _-¡SEÑORITA SAKURA! ¿¡ES VERDAD QUE ESTA EMBARAZADA!?_

 _-¡¿CUÁNTO TIEMPO LLEVA DE GESTACIÓN?!_

 _-¡¿SASUKE UCHIHA VA A RESPONDER POR ESTO?!_

 _\- ¡SE HAN CORRIDO RUMORES DE QUE USTED Y EL JOVEN UCHIHA VAN A CONTRAER MATRIMONIO! ¡DÍGANOS SEÑORITA SAKURA! ¡¿ES ESO CIERTO?!_

 _sakura que puso cara de sorpresa, solo dijo -¿Quién os ha dado toda esta información?_

 _-¡SEÑORITA SAKURA!, ¡¿CUANDO SERA LA BODA CON EL JOVEN UCHIHA?!- ella parecía ahogarse de toda esa situación. para asombro de todos, sasuke uchiha llego y se sorprendió al ver tanto periodista al pie de su edificio, y más al escuchar las preguntas que estaban haciendo a la mujer_

 _-¡dejarla!- grito al ver como sakura estaba colocando cara de malestar_

 _-¡JOVEN SASUKE!- antes de que fuera asaltados por miles de preguntas, sakura corrió a su lado diciendo_

 _-¡SASUKE MI AMOR!, ¡TE JURO QUE NO DIJE NADA!- dice ella con lagrimas en los ojos- créeme…_

 _El moreno la mira con aparente cariño y la abraza- tranquila, te creo- dice para después darle un delicado y casto beso haciendo que las luces de las cámaras empezaran a brillar en todas la direcciones. luego se separa y abrazándola mira a los periodistas- mi novia, esta muy delicada con el tema del embarazo y todo lo que está pasando, y si por culpa de sus métodos poco ortodoxos para conseguir información hacen que ella se altere, me encargaré de poner en bancarrota la líneas de canales para la cuales ustedes trabajan - sin más saca unas gafas de sol de su bolsillo y se las pone- eso es todo- y se va con sakura._

 _ **Fin de la grabación.**_

- _no cabe duda que el amor se siente en el aire. esto es todo yo me despido con un gran beso y nos vemos en las noticias de las 12-_ dice cortando la comunicación y volviendo así a aparecer la mujer de las noticias

 _-no cabe duda que la familia uchiha esta creciendo, sigan con..._ -

o-o-o

Naruto llego a su hogar, puso encima de la mesa toda la compra y camino para sentarse encima del sofá. entonces empezó a llorar con más intensidad que antes - no… no voy a llorar- respiraba con fuerza tratando de controlar todos sus impulsos y temblores- no… vo...voy a llorar…- se limpiaba las lagrimas pero era imposible parar

 _ **-lo que me sucede es que te amo, te amo bebe… no lo dudes nunca… así que… por favor… tómame como nunca y no me sueltes…**_

-mentiroso…- susurró recordando las palabras de sasuke. todos los besos que se dieron, todo lo que hicieron no solo esa noche si no en el viaje que tuvieron - no puedo creerlo…- realmente se había sentido querido. cuando el moreno lo miraba a los ojos mientras sus cuerpos estaban unidos, era verdadero.

 _ **-¡PERO TU RESULTASTE SER UN HOMBRE MUJERIEGO! ¡LLENO DE FAMA Y UNA REPUTACIÓN QUE MANTENER!...¡RESULTASTE TENER UNA VIDA EN LA QUE NO PUEDO ESTAR Y EN LA QUE!… mi sueño de que fuera especial… se muriera… y esa mujer, cómo te miraba y te tocaba y...**_

Aquel recuerdo lo golpeo con fuerza, naruto amaba a sasuke con todas sus fuerzas, y estaba seguro que era correspondido, pero simplemente lo suyo no puede ser.

Casi se le sale el alma cuando el teléfono empezó a sonar, pero al no ver que era sasuke suspiro más tranquilo, tratando de dejar de llorar empezó a tranquilizarse y contesto -¿diga?

-¿habla naruto uzumaki?- era la voz de una mujer mayor, de fondo se escuchaba el sonido ensordecedor de la ambulancia

-si soy yo

-Soy la rectora del instituto central rubi, su hija chantal ha tenido un accidente y en este momento está siendo trasladada al hospital esmeralda

-¡¿QUE?! ¿!QUE ME ESTA DICIENDO!? ¿!COMO ESTA CHANTAL¡?- Naruto sintió como su espíritu abandonaba su cuerpo

-tranquilícese, por favor le pido que acuda al hospital, yo en este momento me encuentro en la ambulancia y…

- _¡SE ESTA DESANGRANDO!-_ se escucha la voz de un tercero de fondo, y la llamada se corta.

Aquello fue todo, naruto entro en pánico absoluto. tomo sus llaves de casa y salió disparado hacia el hospital esmeralda.

…

Cuando llego, miraba todo con los ojos abiertos como platos - ¿señor naruto?- la directora lo reconoció

-¡soy yo! ¿¡como esta chantal!? ¿¡que paso!?- tenía un aspecto deplorable, los ojos visiblemente hinchados y en sus mejillas rastros de lagrimas- ¿¡que paso!? ¡DIGAME!

-siéntese por favor- la mujer le miraba con pena, ella también había estado llorando por lo que sucedió- su hija cayó de un tercer piso y… se abrio la cabeza…

1

2

3

El corazón de naruto se salto 3 latidos, fue inevitable. callo de rodillas al suelo pálido por lo que le había dicho la mujer, su cuerpo temblaba y las lagrimas bajaban sin fin.

¿que hizo para que ese día fuera así de mierda?

La directoria, Lady Tsunade era una mujer muy correcta y entregada a su instituto, por ello era uno de los mejores. cuando se enteró de la noticia casi se muere del impacto. se armó un gran alboroto y todos los estudiantes estaban gritando por la fuerte escena.

Pero en ese momento no pudo evitar agacharse y abrazar al rubio. se sentía muy triste y quería llorar pero no podía porque para desgracia de todo. en esa sala solo estaba naruto y ella. nadie más. debía ser fuerte por él.

-mi pequeña…- naruto se abrazo a esa mujer con todas sus fuerzas- mi niña…- las lagrimas de tsunade empezaron a bajar, el dolor era demasiado.

…

Habían pasado un par de horas, naruto trataba de estar calmado y tsunade intentaba mantenerlo tranquilo.

El rubio llamo miles de veces a sasuke para decirle lo que pasaba, llamó a suigetsu pero ninguno de los 2 contestaban. eso lo deprimía aún más, en ese momento sentía que nunca los había conocido y que se habían esfumado de sus recuerdos. una situación tan crucial como esa naruto necesitaba de sasuke, que lo abrazara y le asegurara que todo iba a salir bien. por muy imposible que fuera su relación. el necesitaba como respirar su consuelo pero nunca contestó.

Cuando salio el doctor, un hombre alto y hermoso, de ojos grises y cabellos largos, se acercó a la mujer y la miro con pena- familiares de chantal uzumaki…- dice con voz parcial, pero a leguas se le notaba que tenia malas noticias.

-¡¿QUE PASO DOCTOR?!- naruto tenia la piel de gallina, el y tsunade se pusieron de pie esperando a que hablara

-ella, esta muy mal… los resultados dicen que no pasara de esta noche… lo siento de verdad… también es probable que nunca despierte… siendo tan pequeña un accidente de este nivel, es difícil de soportar...- no vio venir como naruto lo agarro fuertemente de la bata de cuello

-¡NOOOOOO!, ¡NO ES VERDAD! ¡SALVELA POR FAVOR! ¡NOOOOO!- gritaba rompiéndose la voz- ¡SIN ELLA YO ME MUERO!….¡CHANTAAAAAAL!- los guardias de seguridad acudieron a ayudar al doctor que estaba siendo sacudido con mucha fuerza, tomaron a naruto para separarlo de él- !NOOOOO SUÉLTENME! !NOOOO¡ !CHANTAAAAALLLL DÉJENME VERLA!- se revolvió con fuerza pataleando- ¡CHANTALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! - lloraba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas hasta que le dolía la garganta, pero eso no silenciaba los lamentos de naruto.

Tsunade estaba paralizada, todo eso parecía irreal. pero al ver a su marido cruzar la puerta y corre a ayudar a los guardias a calmar al rubio que estaba prácticamente muriendo vivo. empezó a llorar de nuevo.

o-o-o-o

estuvieron una hora tratando de calmarlo, cuando por fin lo lograron estabilizar los doctores le dejaron "ver" a su hija a través de un cristal, la pequeña estaba conectada por todas partes, y tenia una venda que tapaba toda su cabeza, solo se podía ver la parte de la boca y de la nariz

-¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! - otro desgarrador grito- ¡CHANTALL!- naruto golpeo con todas sus fuerzas el cristal- ¡NO ME ABANDONES!-grito volviendo a entrar en panico

-tranquilízate por favor- el hombre, marido de tsunade lo agarro fuertemente por la espalda

-¡NO!, ¡USTED NO SABE NADA! ¡NO SABE NADA!- se removía con fuerza- ¡SUÉLTEME POR FAVOR! ¡CHANTAAALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!- jiraiya un hombre humilde y lleno de sentimientos golpeó fuertemente a naruto dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡JIRAIYA!- grito tsunade al ver lo que hizo, pero se quedo petrificada al notar como su marido cargaba al rubio, y lo acostaba en unos de los sofás que había en esa sala y acariciaba su cabello con pena

-pobre hombre…- susurra tratando de no llorar, había conocido hace una hora a naruto y solo pudo ver como el rubio se moría de crisis nerviosas.

Se pone de pie y se acerca a su esposa -¿estas bien?- ella solo negó con la cabeza y se abrazó con fuerza a su esposo

-no se… esta situacion me puede… esa niña no merece esto… es muy pequeñita, diminuta y delicada -los fuertes brazos la confrontan

-todo saldrá bien, porque yo siento, que ella podía aguantar esta noche, crecerá fuerte y sana, todo estará bien mi vida…

o-o-o-o-o

Naruto despertó a las 10 de la noche, estabajodida mente cansado por lo que había dormido todo el día

-despertaste por fin- tsunade se acerca a él y le ofrece un bote de comida - come, debes estar hambriento…- el rubio no la miro, reviso su teléfono y arrugó la frente viendo que no había ni una sola llamada ni mensaje, con todas su fuerzas se puso de pie y mando a volar su teléfono estrellandolo en la pared - ¡POR KAMISAMA! ¡¿QUE HACES?!- ella va hacia donde está el aparato, estaba destruido.

Luego mira a naruto de nuevo, y lo ve enfrente de la ventana de vidrio, mirando con tristeza a su hija. y ahí se quedó parado las siguientes 6 horas. rezando a los cielos y quién sea que le escuchara, rogando con todas sus fuerzas que su hija pudiera aguantar esa noche. no recibio comida, no hablo con nadie, no quería nada más que ver a su hija despertar.

Tsunade se fue a su hogar con la promesa de que volvería aa las 8 am, para poder descansar aunque sea 4 horas, y dejo al rubio con jiraiya.

o-o-o-o

6:00 am

El doctor neji hyuga era el encargado del caso de chantal, ver los ojos azules de ese hombre mirándolo con terror fue algo que le tocó la fibra. así que ese dia su prioridad era revisar a la pequeña, que para su sorpresa sobrevivió la primera noche

-ella sigue en un estado delicado y creo que no…- pero jiraiya se puso de pie y lo interrumpio

-disculpeme, ¿tiene un momento? quisiera hablarle de algo importante- el joven hyuga lo siguio dejando al rubio, que seguía aun de pie el mismo lugar donde se quedo despues que despertó - puede por favor… se lo suplico de verdad, ¿no decirle a naruto que su hija puede morir en cualquier momento?

-mi trabajo es…

-su trabajo es salvar vidas, no matar a las personas- aquel hombre tenia razón.

Volvieron a entrar a la habitación, neji se acerco a naruto y le toco el hombro- ella será fuerte, saldrá de esta porque tiene un padre como tu, que vela su sueño.

o-o-o-o

 **CORP UCHIHA**

Sasuke uchiha miraba unos papeles de su nueva colección, observo el reloj de su escritorio y se dio cuenta de que; eran las 10 de la mañana, que ino su secretaria llevaba atrasada 2 horas. También para su mala suerte, naruto no le cogía el teléfono ese día, pues después de ver las casi 50 llamadas perdidas. lo había llamado un para de veces y le había dejado un par de mensajes.

La rubia entro con el cabello mojado y con la carpeta para informar a su jefe de lo que había sucedido- ino… ¡LLEVAS 2 HORAS DE RETRASO! - por todo el piso se escucho el gran grito, desde el día anterior sasuke uchiha andaba con un genio de los mil demonios - ¡¿ES QUE YO TE PAGO TU AGRANDADO SALARIO PARA QUE LLEGUES A LA HORA QUE SE TE PEGUE LA REGALADA GANA!?

-señor sasuke yo…

-¡SEÑOR SASUKE NADA!- con frustración se soba el puente de su nariz- ahora habla.

-si señor, vera ayer lo llamó su madre, su hermano, la familia hyuga trato de comunicarse con usted, neji hyuga llamo para comunicarle que no podra acceder a la reunion que tienen hoy por temas personales- sasuke suspiro, tampoco tenia muchas ganas de hablar con el joven hyuga- la directora del instituto rubi llamo para avisarle de que la joven chantal tuvo un accidente, y que iban en ese momento hacia el hospital esmeralda

Sasuke se puso de pie como si tuviera un resorte en el culo- ¿a que hora fue eso?

-ayer a las 9 a.m- se puso pálido

-¿¡Y POR QUE CARAJO NO ME LO DIJISTE!?- grita con un tic en el ojo

-señor, porque dijo que no le pasara llamadas y que cancelara todas sus reuniones y cosas que tenía ayer- sasuke golpeo con la palma de su mano la frente

-bien, cancela todo lo mio hoy- dice saliendo rápidamente de la oficina.

Cuando se quedó sola, ino tomo su teléfono y mandó un mensaje a su compinche y la razón por la que se quedo dormida

- _"sakura, sasuke ha vuelto a salir y se dirige hacia el hospital esmeralda"_ \- teclea y sonríe de lado.

 **continuara.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hotline**

Sasuke caminaba rápidamente hacia la entrada del hospital, todo su cuerpo estaba temblando de solo imaginar como estaría naruto - señorita, ¿puede darme información de la paciente chantal uzumaki?- se le notaba un poquito el desespero en su voz

-si señor- la enfermera, al ver a el gran sasuke uchiha enfrente, le pareció increíblemente guapo- ella se encuentra en cuidados intensivos, habitación 222 - el moreno ni la miro, solo salió disparado hacia ese lugar.

Cuando llego, no pensó 2 veces en entrar y encontrarse con naruto de pie mirando por lo que parecía una enorme ventana de cristal a chantal, cuando la reconoció casi se le sale el alma.

-¿joven sasuke?- tsunade le pareció raro verlo, no entendía qué pintaba ese hombre en ese lugar

-¿puede dejarnos solos por favor?- pide elegantemente mientras se acercaba a naruto que aun no había puesto ni el más mínimo interés en su persona.

-de acuerdo, si sucede algo llamame- ella se pone de pie y sale cerrando la puerta dejando a sasuke solo con el rubio.

Nunca había sentido tanto temor, ver a su novio ahí de pie con el rostro indescifrable, el tono de su piel pálido, sus ojos hinchados y unas impresionantes ojeras le hizo entender lo mal que lo había pasado - naruto yo…- toco su codo para tratar de llamar la atención - lo siento…- no se le ocurría nada más que decir.

Los ojos que alguna vez fueron azules como el cielo, ahora parecían hielo llenos de frialdad y un gran vacío, no brillaban ni emitían ninguna emoción, solo le miraban fijamente matándolo silenciosamente - dime algo por favor…- susurra suave sasuke mientras alzaba su mano para acariciarle el rostro. El rubio inclinó la cabeza para sentir más el contacto, pero su rostro no emitía nada. luego se separó y siguió viendo a su hija volviendo a ignorar al uchiha - mi vida… ¿por que no me dices nada?- sasuke trato otro acercamiento pero esta vez el sonido que marcaba el ritmo del corazón de chantal empezó a caer.

 **pi… pi…. pi**

Ese sonido hizo que ambos se estremecieron, la respiración de naruto se agitó con violencia y sus ojos marcaron el pánico - chantal…- la voz de naruto no salía, era como un pito dañado, pega sus dos manos al vidrio y enfrente de él ve como entrar las enfermeras y los doctores, entre esos neji hyuga dando ordenes

 **Piiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…**

-¡noo!- gritaba con lo que más podía de su voz, pero ya la tenia tan afónica que no salia nada, con su mano se aprieta la garganta empezando a toser mientras veía como las enfermeras pasaban las cortinas para tapar la visión de su hija recibiendo el electrochoque para reanimar su corazón - chantal…- lloraba desesperado golpeando el vidrio- déjenme verla… chantal…- tosía con fuerza, no podía hablar.

Pasaron unos minutos en los que naruto no paraba de llorar desconsolado, sasuke también había empezado a llorar viendo la escena, trato de acercarse para consolar al rubio pero este lo empujo.

Tsunade había entrado disparada a la sala y al encontrarse a naruto al borde de un golpe nervioso tirado en el suelo llorando desconsoladamente, no lo dudo y se acerco para abrazarlo -ya… lo han controlado- naruto la miro como un niño pequeño- lo han controlado, tranquilo...

Sasuke lloraba en silencio, no solo había sido impactante ver a chantal en ese estado, el rubio no estaba tampoco bien y no queria imaginar la razón por la que ahora no podía hablar, cuando naruto se puso de pie y lo encaro, con su poca voz le dijo - vete, has tu vida con sakura y no vuelvas a buscarme…- estaba llorando mientras pronunciaba esas palabras

-no naruto, no quiero aceptar eso- sasuke trato de acercarse de nuevo pero naruto se escondio detras de tsunade

-vete… no hagas esto más difícil… porque no sabes lo que me duele dejarte...- aunque tsunade no escuchaba claramente al rubio porque estaba detrás de ella, entendió lo que estaba pasando entre ambos jóvenes, pero si naruto estaba pidiendo su protección en esa situación, ella no iba a negarse. para ella era obvio que esa relación no podía ser

-sasuke vete, ya has escuchado a naruto- dice seria y sacando pecho mostrando su determinacion

-le pido amablemente que me deje solucionar las cosas con él- ella negó con la cabeza, ahora entendia perfectamente todo

-ayer naruto se estaba muriendo. mira como esta hoy. tu no estabas aquí para levantar lo cuando se callo del dolor emocional, no estabas aquí cuando lloraba y gritaba con todas sus fuerzas que le dejasen ver a su hija, no estabas aquí cuando el doctor nos dio la noticia de que ella no aguantaría la noche, no estabas aquí y todo porque estabas arreglando cosas de tu escandalosa vida - todas esas palabras las debería estar diciendo el rubio, pero el no podía hablar, solo lloraba en silencio mientras veía a sasuke respirar con fuerza- vas a ser padre, ve con tu mujer que está afuera buscándote.

-¿que?...- el uchiha abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, miro a naruto mordiéndose la boca con frustración- por favor…

-vete…- dijo el rubio con lo que podía

Neji hyuga entra y mira todo con cara de incógnita, el uchiha le estaba dando la espalda- ¿sasuke?

Con una elegante voz contesta- buenas tardes neji hyuga- rápidamente se da la vuelta y sale de la sala. corre hacia el baño y se adentra en una de las cabinas - joder…- llora en silencio por no poder hacer nada, naruto le estaba dejando alegando que en su vida no había espacio para su romance, muy en el fondo sabía que tenía razón, ese momento de su vida no había espacio. pero el no se iba a rendir.

…

Sale compuesto de los baños de hombres, como si no hubiera estado llorando y se acerca a la señorita de la caja - buenos días, quisiera hacer el pago de los tratamientos que esta recibiendo la paciente chantal uzumaki, se encuentra en la zona de cuidados intensivos, habitación 222- la mujer busca en su base de datos y le dice el agrandado precio- perfecto, pagare con tarjeta, también quiero que se reembolsen los tratamientos y la medicación extra que ella pueda necesitar, quiero a los mejores cuidándola y que se cobren de esta cuenta de banco- dice escribiendo en la factura su numero de cuenta personal.

-en un momento estará hecho.

-sasuke cariño- escucha la voz de sakura tras el - he venido a hacerme un examen para ver como estoy en mi gestacion, te vi pasar por un pasillo pero entonces desapareciste, ¿que haces aqui?- ella cariñosamente se acerca a él y le abraza por el antebrazo

-estaba viendo si aqui se encontraba suigetsu, no se donde carajos se ha metido y le pedí a la enfermera que buscara en la base de datos si el se encontraba aquí, pero no esta- miente con elegancia

-señor ya esta- la enfermera le dio la factura doblada y el le agradeció con una sutil sonrisa- que pase un buen día- sakura miro mal a la mujer y ella solo sonrió de lado

-igualmente señorita, gracias por su amabilidad- dice empujando a la pelirosa para salir del lugar - y pues como te decia. había pensado en llamar a su novia a ver si sabía algo de él

-¿esa pelirroja vulgar?- los celos se le notaban por encima

-si cariño, se que no te gusta nada, pero ella no me interesa en lo absoluto, solo necesito ubicar a suigetsu

-¿porque tanto interés en él?

-es mi mejor amigo- el uchiha la miró directo a los ojos - asi que, tengo que tratar temas de negocios, me gustaría acompañarte hoy pero de verdad me tengo que ir- ya estaban saliendo del edificio

-deacuerdo, pero ven a cenar esta noche, te estare esperando- sasuke sonrio

-vale, a las 8 p.m estaré ahí- y se va entrando en su auto rápidamente- nos vemos - y arranca sin escuchar la despedida de la chica - ahhhh por kami- dice exasperado- comando por voz, llama a karin- los sonidos del timbre se escucharon

- _hola sasuke, ¡felicidades por lo del bebe!_ \- se escucha la entusiasmada voz de la chica al otro lado

-hola karin, gracias - él sonríe - me haces un favor ¿sabes donde esta suigetsu? hace ya bastante que no se nada de el

 _-ah… ¿no lo sabes…? suigetsu y yo ya no somos novios_ \- el uchiha frunció el ceño- _lo dejamos en navidad, no se nada de él desde entonces..._ \- eso explicaba muchas cosas

-entiendo, gracias… hablamos después que me esta entrando otra llamada importante

 _-de acuerdo sasuke, ¡nos vemos!_

o-o-o

Sasuke y suigetsu eran amigos desde siempre, y el uchiha conocía tan bien a el peliblanco que sabía donde podía estar. y como quitarle la depresión rápidamente.

Llego a su apartamento y sin miramientos pego una fuerte patada a la puerta y la mandó a volar -¡SUIGETSU! ¡A TRABAJAR MALDITO VAGO!

Y ahí estaba el peliblanco con unos cascos puestos y jugando a el Gta V en su ps4, todo el lugar estaba hecho un asco- ¡SUIGETSU!- sasuke camina hacia el y lo sacude con fuerza -¡CARAJO REACCIONA!

-sasuke…- él le mira con confusión- ¡sasuke!- se pone de pie y lo abraza- sasuke…- después se pone a llorar- ka… karin… ella- el moreno le devolvió el abrazo, solo debía esperar a que su amigo de desahogara y estaría como nuevo- llegue aquí con una argolla de matrimonio para pedirle la mano, justo el día de navidad porque quería …- sollozaba- darle una sorpresa y… cuando abrí la puerta me la encontré cabalgando a un hombre de piel oscura, nunca lo había visto…- el uchiha solo escuchaba en silencio, sabía cómo era su amigo, en cuánto lo encontraba el soltaría todo sin dudar- le dije que nunca más quería volver a verla, recogí todas sus cosas en una maleta y la eche de aquí…

-tranquilo, tienes que superarlo….- le anima suspirando - naruto me dejó alegando que no tengo espacio en mi vida para el, ayer chantal se accidento y yo no estuve ahí para consolarlo, ahora no me quiere ni ver. para joderlo todo sakura se quedo embarazada y no se como carajos los medios de comunicación se enteraron- todo esto y ambos seguían abrazados- hoy… ha sido horrible y de paso tu no contestabas en puto teléfono

-lo siento- se suelta del abrazo y busca su móvil para encenderlo, al momento entraron todas las llamadas perdidas de sasuke, karin, naruto y algunos mensajes de texto- joder… he estado mucho tiempo desconectado

-y que lo digas- sasuke se sienta en el sofa y recuesta la cabeza - ha sido un dia de mierda

-¿en que hospital esta chantal?

-esmeralda, ¿iras a verla?

-si

-suigetsu, necesito que recopiles información de sakura haruno desde el mes de diciembre, necesito saber donde se ha movido y quién la está ayudando, no confió en ella absolutamente nada- por fin estaba moviendo su ficha más poderosa

-pero si es la madre de tu futuro hijo- dice recordando lo obsesionada que estaba esa mujer con sasuke, hasta podía dudar de la paternidad de su amigo, también se las arreglaría para sacar un examen y estar seguro - por cierto felicidades… ¿como reacciono naruto? supongo que se lo dijiste

-no… no pude- con sus manos tapa su rostro- se enteró por los medios de comunicación, hoy me dijo que hiciera mi vida con sakura y que lo dejara tranquilo

-como la cagas- dice caminando hacia la habitacion y tomando una toalla- sasuke, gracias por escucharme

-de nada- contesta con cansancio- claro que si me hubieses llamado, el proceso hubiera sido más rápido y no tendrias tanto trabajo acomulado

-ya sabes como soy- dice entrando al baño- me daré una ducha y me pongo a trabajar

o-o-o

-no puedes hablar naruto, no fuerces de ninguna manera tu voz, ¿comprendes?- neji miraba con preocupación al rubio- necesito que vayas a casa, te des una ducha y te cambies de ropa para…- pero el rubio negaba furiosamente- escúchame- le toma de las mejillas - no dejare que tu hija muera, ya has visto como la he recuperado hoy- la determinación de sus palabras le daban seguridad

-además yo estare aqui naruto, dentro de nada vendra mi marido y estaremos cuidando a chantal- tsunade estaba apoyando con toda su voluntad al rubio- confía en nosotros- se acerca y aprieta su mano con la de el

-ve a casa y prepara una maleta con lo que necesites- saca de su bolsillo una pequeña libreta con un bolígrafo- si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo- naruto sentía que por segunda vez que alguien se preocupaba por el. con lágrimas en los ojos abre la libreta y escribe una nota

"gracias de verdad"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Los días empezaron a pasar, se fueron formando en semanas y después en meses. 4 meses para ser exactos, 4 meses en los que pasaron muchas cosas.

Con suigetsu todo fue más fácil, la primera vez naruto le ignoro pero no le hecho de la sala, el rubio sabía de antemano lo importante que era ese hombre para su hija. tenia la esperanza de que chantal sintiera su presencia y despertara.

Sasuke lo visitaba cada 2 semanas solo cuando tenia tiempo y se escapaba de su acalorada vida. todo termina en lágrimas por parte de ambos, naruto no quería volver con él y eso frustraba mucho al moreno.

Más pronto que tarde la noticia del boda del uchiha fue anunciada por la radio, que casualmente esa tarde estaba naruto en la sala viendo a su hija y jiraiya leía el periódico mientras escuchaba la radio. entonces saltó la noticia del día fijo en que se celebraría tal boda, era el siguiente año después de que naciera la hija de sasuke, por que si la noticia de que el nuevo integrante de la familia seria una mujercita saltó por todas partes.

Naruto lloraba todas las noches solo de recordar a sasuke, esas noticias le destruyeron por dentro.

Neji hyuga estaba siempre al margen de todo, había luchado con todas sus fuerzas para mantener viva a chantal, había sido testigo de las veces que la pequeña se le detuvo el corazón logrando hacerles pasar a todos el susto del día, pero para su sorpresa la pequeña dejo de tener esas crisis al segundo mes, cada vez se veía más recuperada pero no despertaba. respecto a lo de sasuke, el no era tonto, sabía que ellos tenían o había tenido un romance, lo cual le parecía bastante cínico por parte del uchiha, se mostraba contento y feliz en las redes por su unión con la pelirrosa y su futura hija, pero cada nada lo veía rogándole a naruto que volvieran, que encontraría una solución para todo lo que estaban pasando, que lo dejaría todo solo por el, pero naruto se negaba a pecho y espada, no importa que haya tenido el detalle de pagarle todo a su hija, simplemente no quería estar con el moreno. y en parte se sentía feliz de que el rubio fuera así, poco a poco se ha tomado el tiempo de conocer a naruto y le gustaba, de verdad le gustaba mucho. podía entender porque sasuke uchiha estaba perdidamente enamorado de el.

Ese día tenia algo muy especial, por fin naruto podría estar en la misma habitación en la que se encontraba su hija, neji se dirigía hacia esa habitación y cuando entro vio al rubio arrodillado enfrente de la camilla tomando la manito de su hija.

-despierta hija… te juro que si despiertas- su voz, aún era afónica pero se podía escuchar claramente- te llevare a esos lugares encantados de fantasmas y brujas que aparecen en esos documentales que tanto te gustan de cosas paranormales- decía con la voz rota- también te dejare ir de gira con carolina, hace poco me llamó cuando se enteró de lo que te paso, se vio muy afectada- las lagrimas bajaban por las mejillas- no se si te lo he dicho pero tienes abuelos. obachan y ero-sennin se han portando tan bien con nosotros, no nos han dejado solos ni un momento- en silencio empezó a sollozar- yo… estoy tan agradecidos con ellos chantal enserio, mi brujita despierta… no lo sabes pero suigetsu ha venido aquí tantas veces que una vez lo eche a patadas, me estaba dando celitos…- confiesa haciendo un puchero- se lo que sientes por él, se muchas cosas de ti mi niña y yo no soy nadie para cohibirte nada pero, enserio que me dan celitos…

A estas situaciones se refería neji hyuga cuando decía que le empezaba a gustar ese rubio, le parecía tan tierno y tan entregado a esa pequeña niña que le dejaba sin respiración -cof cof…- naruto se pone de pie y lo mira con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja- eso ha sido inspirador

-es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas- neji sonríe sin dejar de mirar al rubio

-¡no se ria!- esto provocó el efecto contrario, neji empezó a reír más ampliamente dejando un poco en shock a naruto, era la primera vez que veía esa expresión en el doctor y le pareció realmente bonita- bueno, si mejor riete, te ves más guapo asi- sus palabras volvieron a tener el efecto contrario, neji dejo de reir y se quedo viendo fijamente a naruto. el ambiente se cargó de algo realmente electrico y diferente - no me veas de esa manera- el semblante del rubio cambio por una milésima de segundo, neji sintió un increíble calor invadirlo

-¿como te estoy viendo?- el oji perla distingue la luz verde, avanzó hacia el rubio y quedó a un metro de el- ¿como si me gustaras? ¿eso parece? quizás eso sea.

\- neji- susurra sorprendido por la directa confesión- pero...

-no me des una respuesta ahora, sé que está pasando por una situación difícil con lo de tu hija y por culpa de sasuke. realmente lo ultimo que quiero es presionarte, pero no podía callarme más lo que me provocas- naruto se cruzó de brazos y acorto la distancia que había entre ambos, él era más alto que el hyuga - quisiera saber si te gustaría cenar algún día conmigo, pasar un buen momento ya sabes...

-yo… ¿Sasuke?- el uchiha estaba parado en el marco de la puerta de la habitación, llevaba escuchando desde que lo invito a cenar. cuando vio lo cerca que estaba el hyuga de naruto saltó como un león

-¡CABRON!- tomo del hombro a neji y lo halo hacia atrás - ¡JODER MALDITA SEA!- no dejo ni respirar al rubio cuando lo saco de esa sala y se lo llevo a rastras hacia al baño encerrándose con él en una de las cabinas

 **Continuará**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hotline II**

Habían pasado 4 meses en los que naruto lo había rechazado hasta el cansancio, 4 meses en los que no ha tenido contacto íntimo con nadie más que con su propia mano, 4 meses… en los que había tenido que actuar delante de todo el mundo haciendo creer que su vida era perfecta, que estaba contento por lo que estaba sucediendo y realmente lo estaba pues de alguna manera saber que seria padre le ponía feliz. pero saber que tenia que pasar mucho, bastante y exageradamente preciado tiempo con sakura le frustraba pues si antes carecía del tiempo, ahora no tenia nada de nada.

Sin embargo el siempre buscaba la forma de encontrar un espacio chiquito para ir a ver a naruto, no quería y no podía aceptar que terminaran su relación.

Así que aquel día, en cuanto tuvo un momento no dudo de irse

-ino saldré un momento, ponte al frente en las llamadas y aplaza mis citas- ella le contesto con una sonrisa mientras se ponía al frente y al mismo tiempo tomaba su teléfono.

o-o-o-o

Llego al hospital, camino por los pasillos y cuando entro a la sala para ver a naruto y a chantal, se dio cuenta que no había nadie. miró hacia la ventana y vio a neji hyuga y a naruto muy cerca, DEMASIADO CERCA...

-oh… eso si que no- sale de la sala y da la vuelta hacia la otra puerta para acceder a la habitación

\- quisiera saber si te gustaría cenar algún día conmigo, pasar un buen momento ya sabes…- sintio como la sangre se le acomulo en la cabeza. y más al notar como naruto realmente le estaba mirando con toda la intención de aceptar esa cena.

-yo… ¿Sasuke?- pero lo vio a él, era la hora de defender lo suyo

-¡CABRÓN!- camino con fuerza apretando todos sus músculos, alzo su mano y despego al hyuga de su hombre como una lata de atún- ¡JODER MALDITA SEA!- cuando ya había empujado a neji lejos de naruto, tomo la mano del rubio y a una rapidez se lo llevó lejos de todos, antes de que lo viera tsunade o jiraiya que lo tenían apuntando en la lista negra.

Entro a los baños, pateo la puerta de la última cabina del rincón y empujo al rubio para después adentrarse y cerrar la puerta.

Naruto al notar lo que había pasado miro con rabia al uchiha, lo tomo del cuello de ese finísimo traje negro que tenia y lo empujo estrellandolo en la puerta- ¡¿que haces?!- grito viendo como el flequillo negro caía tapandole los ojos al uchiha- ¡tu y yo ya no tenemos nada!

Toda la situación parecía un castigo divino. si, sasuke uchiha había sido un mujeriego sin razón y consideración de ninguna mujer. era verdad que nunca se enamoro de ninguna de ellas pues todas las miraba y las trataba para un solo objetivo. muchas de esas mujeres lloraban y rogaban que volvieran a verse, que no se arrepentiría de elegirlas a ellas, pero sasuke no estaba para esas cosas.

Ahora todo era al revés

-no me casare con sakura- fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir- no siento nada por ella

-si estas haciendo esto por mi, te pido que lo consideres porque ya te dije que lo nuestro se acabo, estoy…- su voz empezaba a perder la fuerza- tratando de olvidarte sasuke.

-no quiero que me olvides, no quiero olvidarte y pretender que no paso nada, simplemente no puedo- su mirada estaba llena de súplica

\- estoy seguro que si la situación fuera diferente ya me hubieses dejado como un perro por mucho que te hubiera rogado que no me dejaras, pero nooooo como eres el gran sasuke uchiha tienes que ser tu quién cierra todo. ¡déjame vivir por favor!- las lagrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos- esa mujer te debe estar esperando, vete…

-no me casare con ella, quiero estar contigo

-adelante, entonces diles a todos que eres gay y que un hombre de clase baja es tu pareja- sasuke le miro sorprendido, en ese momento no tenia palabras para defenderse- si quieres estar conmigo, no quiero vivir entre las sombras, quiero que la gente me mire y diga **_"ese es el novio de sasuke uchiha"_** \- era la primera vez que naruto expone sus condiciones. casualmente eran las mismas que cualquier otra mujer quería, y que sakura se estaba dejando la piel para tener ese lugar. pues ahora naruto se lo pedía.

Las otras veces que había venido no habían podido hablar ni una sola vez a solas, siempre lo echaban de la sala sin importar lo que él prometiera al rubio, antes no sabía como su homosexualidad no había salido a la luz. cualquier de ellos (tsunade, jiraya o neji) pudieron haber dicho algo.

-entiendo…-responde agachando la cabeza

-eres demasiado orgulloso para salir del armario- escupió en su cara con rencor

-no es eso, no me importo que el hyuga se diera cuenta- se trata de escusar

-por favor, ese hombre es el más discreto del universo, que él lo sepa no te afecta en nada-

El verdadero problema era que todos lo supieran, la gente con la que hacía negocios, todas las personas que lo conocían, toda su familia, su madre, hermano y padre… ese hombre lo deshereda. confesar a todo el mundo que es gay cuando sakura esta embarazada y más aun con la noticia de su matrimonio. era jugarse su vida.

-dame tiempo, déjame pensar como hacerlo- sasuke sintió como el agarre de su cuello se aflojaba

-¿pero cuánto? ¿cuánto más tengo que esperarte?- preguntaba con tristeza

-solo un poco más, aunque sea hasta que sakura de a luz. No quiero que la noticia de que estoy enamorado de ti. Y que por consiguiente no nos vamos a casar no le provoquen una caída en el embarazo…- se explicaba con convicción. Negociando su oportunidad y ponía sobre "la mesa" la razón por la que no decía nada de ellos- después. Sin importar nada saldremos a la luz

-¿lo prometes?

\- te lo prometo- hablaba con el corazón, imposible no creerle- prometo que tu y yo, estaremos por siempre juntos- con el más sincero amor del mundo sasuke alza ambas manos y limpia con sus pulgares la lagrimas del rubio. así mismo aprovecha para atraer su rostro y unir sus labios en un más que necesitado beso sellando así su promesa- pero no aceptes…- naruto devoraba sus labios con hambre- nada de ese hyuga…- el beso se rompe

-¿celoso?- el rubio siente como los brazos de sasuke rodean su cuello

-no son celos, es marcar territorio- asegura volviendo a unir sus labios con él, disfrutando de las manos ajenas abrazarlo por la cintura y pegar más su cuerpo- te extraño… necesito de ti- ese beso parecía una miseria de todo lo que el uchiha quería, estaba desesperado por tener intimidad con él

-yo también- entre besos, ambos se abrazaban con todas sus fuerzas- pero quiero estar pendiente de chantal.

-ahh pues no, ya no puedo competir con eso- parecian dos ositos amorosos dándose mimos por todas partes- entonces pues nada, ve con chantal- pero el abrazo no se rompía

-esta noche tengo que ir a casa a recoger ropa y unas cosas que necesito, quizas quieras acompañarme...eso si, no puedo demorarme- propone con una sonrisa picarona

-si quiero, ¡si quiero!- ambos sonríen ansiosos- ¿te parece si paso a por ti a las 10 pm?- propone con ilusión

-te recuerdo que yo tambien tengo coche- (Nota: naruto tuvo que sacar muchos permisos para que le dejasen conducir el coche que le regalo sasuke de navidad, fue una eternidad de 3 meses, pero nuestro rubio tiene un lindo porsche azul marino)

-el cual no usaras esta noche porque te recogeré, prometo traerte pronto- naruto asiente y sella el momento con un beso.

o-o-o

Cuando neji vio entrar a naruto en la habitación, por la expresión de su rostro supo que el uchiha había logrado arreglar las cosas con él.

-supongo que ustedes se arreglaron- dice mientras revisa los signos vitales del la pequeña.

Naruto le miro con pena, debía arreglar la situación - lo siento neji, de verdad, yo estoy muy enamorado de sasuke y...

-¿esta vez que te prometio?- el hyuga se notaba mosqueado, antes de que naruto contestara se auto ratificó- olvidalo, no me incumbe

-de verdad lo siento, espero que podamos seguir siendo amigos

-lo somos naruto, no te preocupes

o-o-o

No habría poder humano que hiciera que sasuke no fuera a recoger a naruto a las 10, ni siquiera sakura

-lo siento nena, he quedado con suigetsu esta noche, vamos a tratar cosas delicadas- se excusa mientras firmaba unos documentos y colocaba unos sellos, todo esto con una sutil y sincera sonrisa

-últimamente quedas mucho con él - ella, que ya tenia una crecida pansita, rodea la mesa y se abre paso como sea para sentarse entre sus piernas- no se porque me tienes tan abandonada, llevo una eternidad queriendo estar contigo, mi cuerpo te necesita sasuke

-sabes que no podemos- él se sienta mejor en la silla y acaricia ampliamente la panza de ella- y no quiero recordarte porque

-si, pero la doctora ha dicho que

-no, sakura no insistas- esa mujer no había podido, no había logrado hacerlo flaquear para tener sexo con ella, era imposible para su cuerpo excitarse con sakura- ahora si no es mucha molestia, dejame trabajar

-vale…- ella parecía que poco a poco se iba resignando, realmente lo había tratado todo pero sasuke le daba largas- ¿nos veremos esta noche?

-si cariño- ni siquiera la miro, solo siguió leyendo sus papeles, ese día extrañamente se veía de mejor humor, mejor dicho de muy buen humor.

Sakura sintió mucha rabia, podía imaginar porque y que iba a hacer su novio esta noche- pues te esperare- sonríe de lado y sale

Con rabia camina hacia el ascensor y baja al primer piso, estaba que mataba a alguien del mal genio que tenia- no me lo puedo creer- susurra entrando al coche y manejando hacia el hospital esmeralda, ya estaba bien de ser flexible con la situación- ¡JODER! ¿POR QUÉ ME OBLIGAS A HACER ESTO?- grita golpeando el volante.

Cuando llega al hospital no tiene que preguntar nada, ella sabía que habitación era y lo que debía hacer. en el momento en que naruto la vio, supo porque estaba ahí

-buenas tardes- no recibió respuesta, sakura se acerco y sin consideración ni nada parecido le dio una bofetada que resonó en toda la habitación

-¡marica!- escupe con rabia- ¡alejate de una buena vez de sasuke! el es mi novio y yo soy la madre de su hija, ¡sin vergüenza por lo menos respeta esto!- lloraba de impotencia- ¡maldito!

Jiraiya entraba y veía a la pelirosa prácticamente darle otra bofetada al rubio, con rapidez se acercó a ella y la separo - ¡suélteme viejo asqueroso!

-vete de aquí- el la tomo del brazo y la empezó a sacar fuera de la sala

-¡no! ¡aléjate de sasuke!- ella miraba con odio puro al rubio que aun no se movía de su lugar, solo la miraba a los ojos-¡eres una mancha negra en su vida! ¡algo que nunca saldrá de la oscuridad!- y jiraiya la saca por fin.

Naruto era muy orgulloso, su semblante era frió en ese momento, no se defendió de las 2 bofetadas que le dio la chica, no dijo nada solo escucho atentamente todas las palabras llenas de ácido que le estaba lanzado, toda esa situación significaba una cosa, sakura sabía o estaba al corriente de la relación que tenia con sasuke.

Justo cuando salió jiraiya con ella de la habitación, entra suigetsu mirando con tristeza al rubio - naruto…- el peliblanco lo había escuchado todo sin querer, pero se escondió en el pasillo para que ella no lo viera

-me siento tan…- las lagrimas empezaron a bajar por su rostro- tan humillado...- suigetsu no lo pensó ni un segundo, prácticamente corrió y le dio un abrazo al rubio que empezó a llorar sollozando de tristeza

-tranquilo… sabes que no es asi, lo que pasa es que ella está celosa porque sasuke no le pone cuidado- suigetsu usa sus dos manos para alzar el rostro del rubio- ese idiota esta tan enamorado de ti que no ha podido tocar a nadie más.

Los ojos de naruto brillaron de forma especial. a pesar de la situación y de todo, sasuke no lo había engañado, no había entregado su cuerpo a nadie más- también le amo suigetsu… pero este amor me esta empezando a doler…-

-aguanta naruto, todo esto pasara, estoy seguro que sasuke hace mucho que te eligio a ti- hizo sonreír al rubio

-me lo dijo hoy

-¿se reconciliaron? - el rubio asintió con timidez- ¡que bien! sasuke ha estado de mal genio todo este tiempo, seguramente hoy estaría radiante y sakura se dio cuenta- naruto se entristece al imaginarse cómo se sentiría la mujer

-no le quiero hacerle daño a ella

-no es tu culpa. sakura se le metio por los ojos a sasuke, todo el tiempo estaba detrás de él, te lo puedo asegurar- el peliblanco se separa del rubio- ahora que me acuerdo, tengo que llamar a sasuke- dice toma su telefono

 _-dime suigetsu-_ naruto suspiro escuchando el timbre de voz, el aparato no estaba en altavoz. Pero se escuchaba

-sasuke, tengo toda la informacion que me pediste- dice mirando fijamente a naruto- necesito que nos veamos esta noche

 _-esta noche no puedo, he quedado con mi amor-_ claro que sasuke no sabía que naruto estaba "medio" escuchando la conversación

-ahhh que bonitooooo…- todo rastro de tristeza se desaparece del rostro del rubio - dile que tambien es mi amor, y que lo amo mucho- dice con diversión, suigetsu también sonríe de oreja a oreja

 _-¿estás ahí con él?_

-ajam

 _-!joder suigetsu! ¿para que coño te pago?-_ el peliblanco sonreía más limpiamente- _¡agg que cursi! dile al idiota que también lo amo_

-creo que te esta escuchando…- por el tono de su jefe, sabía que de verdad ambos se habían arreglado- bueno, cuando acabes con naruto ven a mi casa, enserio ya tengo todo lo que me pediste.

 _-vale, tengo trabajo nos vemos después-_ y cuelga.

-¿vez como te digo que sasuke esta coladito por ti? está irradiando tanta luz que seguro los animales ya emprendieron su viaje hacia la oficina de él, y claro llego sakura y vio ese montón de mariposas y conejitos, ya sabes… 2 + 2 es 4 - con esas palabras y su buena labia, acabó de convencer a naruto que él no tenía la culpa de nada

-gracias por estar aquí…

-no he venido a verte a ti, si no ella- ahora caminaba hacia la camilla y veia chantal, ya no tenia esa venda en toda la cabeza, ahora solo tenia un gorro negro tapando todo

-¡ah entonces lárgate! ¡uish!- pero no hizo nada para evitar que el peliblanco se acercara a su hija- les daré un momento a solas... - dice saliendo, sentía que se lo había ganado.

Suigetsu se sienta a un mini ladito de ella y le toma de la mano - mocosa despierta- no sabía qué decirle- quiero que sepas una cosa, es la primera vez que tu padre nos deja solos- suspira con resignación- algo me dice que se huele la situación en la que tu muy tierna mente me has puesto- mira su rostro con ternura- he tomado una decisión respecto a lo que me dijiste- se sonroja un poco- te esperare, pero hasta que no tengas 15 años, te queda prohibido volver a darme un beso o cualquier clase de cosa que se te ocurra.

Entonces sintió un impresionante calor que salía de la mano de la pequeña y se metía en su cuerpo, y poco a poco se sumergió en la oscuridad...

 _ **Visión**_

 _Una extraña sensación en su boca lo estaba incomodando mientras dormía, poco a poco abrió los ojos y se encontró con una adolescente de cabellos largos y castaños encima de el besándolo mientras estaba dormido_

 _-ahh señor suigetsu, por fin despertó- su voz era un susurro en su boca_

 _-mmm- gemía el peliblanco reaccionando a lo que sucedía, pensaba que estaba soñando por lo que no dudo en tomar de la cintura a la joven y darle la vuelta a la situación para quedar encima de ella y besar apasionadamente sus labios._

 _-ahh…- gemía entre el beso chantal nerviosa de que todo evoluciona tan rápido. suigetsu no dejaba de ser un hombre hecho y derecho. Por ello; el peliblanco con hambre descomunal desciende por el delicado cuello besando todo lo que su boca podía abarcar. mientras sus manos empezaban a subir por debajo de la pijama de chantal_

 _Se sentía todo tan bien, tan caliente, tan intimo._

 _-deténgase por favor…- gemía completamente acalorada mientras ponía las manos en el pecho del peliblanco para empujarlo sutilmente._

 _Entonces suigetsu se dio cuenta de que todo era muy real. que definitivamente no estaba soñando - joder…- y salto de la cama- ¡JODER CHANTAL! ¿¡QUE COÑO HACES EN MI CASA, EN MI HABITACIÓN, EN MI CAMA A LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA!?- era la primera vez que ella hacía algo así, por lo que no lo vio venir._

 _Chantal parecía hida, se incorporó sentándose en la cama con ambas piernas a los lados mientras tocaba con la llema de los dedos sus propios labios - ha sido mi primer beso…-_

 _Suigetsu se sintió como una mierda, no quería que chantal tuviera esa sensacion de él, ¿su primer beso? joder, de seguro ella hubiese querido algo más especial no una confusión._

 _-me ha encantado… ha sido muy romántico...- los ojos verdes se ponen en él, llenos de un brillo especial- ¿podemos volverlo a hacer?- suigetsu blanqueo los ojos, parece que ella no se daba cuenta de que hace unos minutos tenia toda la intención de hacerle el amor, que tenia una erección que le dolía hasta el alma, y que por supuesto aun no le había contestado ninguna de sus preguntas_

 _-debes irte- dijo visiblemente enojado_

 _-¿que? ¿pero por que?_

 _-no tienes permiso de entrar en mi casa, ¿sabes lo que me va a hacer tu padre si se entera que estas aquí? me cortara los huevos. además; te dije que nada de besos ni nada de estas cosas hasta que no cumplas 15 años. ahora tienes 12, me siento como un puto pedo filo.- estaba tan enojado que chantal se sintió culpable_

 _-eres un insensible- ella se puso a llorar - yo no pude evitarlo, quería saber que era besar a la persona de la que estas enamorado, y no me refiero a los piquitos que te robo. se que te motivaste mucho pero en parte es mi culpa, soy demasiado chiquita para complacerte. y más tu que me llevas esperando todo este tiempo, no puedo evitar pensar que es una tortura para ti… pero yo desde que te conozco siempre he soñado contigo, como seria mi primera vez y todo eso, pero hace unos momentos me asuste… no quise hacerte sentir así de verdad… perdóname…_

 _Él fue quién casi se la come, y ella era la que le estaba pidiendo perdón. suigetsu suspiro sin poder creer lo tierna que era esa niña_

 _Ante el profundo silencio del peliblanco dijo -entonces me iré, no debí venir lo siento...- se levanta de la cama y camina hacia la ventana para subir en ella preparada para saltar- buenas noches._

 _Antes de que se fuera, suigetsu la toma de la cintura y le da la vuelta- ¿entonces quieres saber qué es lo que se siente besar de verdad?- sensualmente se remoja los labios con la lengua, chantal lo miraba hipnotizada- mi hermosa brujita… déjame complacerte-_

 _El corazón de chantal se disparó como un caballo, era la primera vez que suigetsu la cortejaba, la lentitud con la que se acercaba hacia sus labios la estaban matando lentamente, esto no tenia nada que ver con lo que hace un momento había pasado. lo tierno y sexy que estaba siendo suigetsu le ponían la piel de gallina y le hacían sentir un revoloteo de mariposas en el estomago._

 _El peliblanco captura su labio inferior y lo succiona delicadamente- ammm- gimió chantal enredando sus manos en el cuello y empujándose para agarrarse a él como un koala, suigetsu la recibe rodeándola entre sus brazos._

 _Cuando sus lenguas se tocaron, fue tan magico que hasta suigetsu estremeció. la inexperiencia de la boca de chantal lo estaban matando, pero que ella aprendiera tan rapido le sorprendía._

 ** _Fin vision_**

Naruto entra de nuevo a la habitacion y ve a suigetsu sentado al lado de la cama de su hija con la cabeza agachada mientras tomando la mano de chantal- ¿suigetsu?- se acerca y alza con cuidado la cabeza del peliblanco, noto que tenia los ojos blanqueados y estaba pálido-¿suigetsu estas bien?- vio como la pequeña apretaba fuertemente la mano del peliblanco, no supo porque pero tuvo un mal presentimiento. no lo pensó y tomo al peliblanco para retirarlo con fuerza y separarlo completamente de su hija

-ahhh…- suspiro el peliblanco cayendo al suelo, sentía su corazón latir fuertemente en su pecho- ah… ah…- respiraba recuperando el aliento

-¿estas bien? ¿que te paso?- pero no obtenía respuesta. en cuanto suigetsu recupero el aliento no podía ni mirar a los ojos al rubio

-no me siento muy bien, nos vemos después- y salio corriendo del lugar

Naruto miro a su hija con el ceño fruncido- chantal...- no sabía porque, pero estaba seguro que fue ella la culpable de que suigetsu saliera de esa habitación pálido como una hoja.

o-o-o

-arderé en el infierno por esto… Ahh…- gemía bajito sin hacer mucho ruido mientras se masturbaba con fuerza y desesperación en los baños del hospital.

Se sentía horrible. Se estaba tocando pensando en chantal. Pero no en la que estaba en la habitación. Si no en la que estaba en sus recuerdos - ¿como puede faltarme al respecto de esta manera?...- suigetsu mordía sus labios con impotencia y placer- ahh… ahh… maldita bruja…- gruñía - me has mostrado eso solo para… Pasarte mi condición por la cara… diabólica… maligna… ahh… ahh… me voy a correr…- se estremece sacudiendo su polla y eyaculando en la pared del baño.

Pero a pesar de todo. Suigetsu sonreía pues sabía que chantal lo había escuchando. Estaba seguro que pronto despertaría.

O-o-o

Sasuke gemía sin control, no habían llegando a el departamento de naruto y ya estaba empotrado en la puerta sintiéndose liberado de su dolorosa erección y engullido dentro de la boca del rubio - na...naruto… pueden vernos…- pero parecía que no era escuchado - ahh… joder…- buscaba con su mano la cerradura de la puerta para tratar de abrirla, pero era imposible pues no tenía las llaves. estar excitado le hacía perder parte de su lógica

-¿que dices? esto te estan encantando, mirate… estas enorme y caliente- delineaba con el glande del uchiha sus propios labios sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos

-ahh… bastardo…- susurraba sosteniéndose de donde podía

-ten, abre la puerta- le pasa las llaves mientras seguia chupandosela sin ninguna clase de vergüenza ni sintiéndose cohibido de que alguien pudiese verlos, tampoco era que le importara mucho pues estaba seguro que nadie a las 10:40 de la noche iba a salir por su calle, y menos con la lluvia que estaba cayendo

Tratar de abrir la puerta fue una odisea, más porque el estaba de espaldas y porque naruto le estaba comiendo hasta las bolas, literalmente se las estaba chupando y acunando en su boca- ahh… ¡la madre que te pario! - dejó caer las llaves al suelo retorciéndose del placer ¡AHHH! ¡AHHH! ¡NO AHH!- una mordida en su V abdominal y se corrió manchando todo el rostro de naruto

-ya veo, el gran sasuke uchiha no puede abri una simple puerta- se incorpora lentamente y abre la puerta

-eres un pervertido…- asegura el moreno aun temblando por lo que había sentido

-estoy inspirado, quiero amarrarte y comerte todito- con fuerza lo carga y se adentra cerrando la puerta - no tengo mucho tiempo para hacer todo eso, por lo que no te puedo dejar descansar

-entonces no me dejes descansar…

o-o-o-o-o-o

A la media noche llego sasuke al apartamento de suigetsu, llevaba una cara que parecia drogado y le costaba caminar.

 ** _din don_**

espero unos segundos y vio como la puerta se abría -oh por favor, quita ese careto- dice suigetsu con una cara de perro enojado. pero sasuke iba sonriendo de oreja a oreja, con los ojos entrecerrados y un tierno sonrojo en las mejillas- esto es muy serio, sakura sabe de lo tuyo con naruto desde finales del anterior año.

-¿Que?- ahora si volvió a la realidad

-esta involucrada en lo que le sucedió a chantal- el uchiha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.

 **Continuara.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hotline II**

Suigetsu cruzaba la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba chantal, como siempre naruto estaba a su lado hablándole de cualquier cosa o simplemente leyendo algún libro.

-¿dónde están los abuelos?- dice el peliblanco haciéndose notar

-se fueron a comer- contesta naruto cerrando su libro y sonriendo- pensé que después de lo de ayer no querías volver a visitar a mi brujita

-no se de que hablas- alza los hombros restándole importancia - sasuke me dijo que te diera esto- se acerca a él entregando una cajita

-ah, gracias- la abre y encuentra el último modelo de teléfono- vaya…- como siempre, suigetsu le explico como funcionaba y las nuevas características que tiene.

-sasuke también me dijo que si lo dañas, comprara todos los días uno nuevo para ti

-¿es que no tiene nada más que hacer con su dinero?- pregunta alzando una ceja mientras veía las cosas que tenia el móvil por dentro

-aparte de complacerte y controlar la pobreza sin que nadie se entere, no- se pone de pie para acercarse a la pequeña- ¿como ha estado?- dice sin siquiera tocarla pues ya no se fiaba, en esa posición parece que ella solo dormía, se veía tan bien y tan viva

-ha mejorado considerablemente, neji no deja de decir que está sorprendido que en tan poco tiempo, se recupere tan rápido- el peliblanco recordó a la adolescente que era culpable de que chantal estuviera así, realmente se pensó mucho en no decir nada a naruto, pero sin duda era mejor que lo supiera

-¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde?

-pues, no realmente- ambos se miran fijamente - ¿sucede algo?

-quiero que me acompañes a un lugar

o-o-o-o-o-o

 **Psiquiátrico las sombrías**

Los ojos azules de naruto miraban sobre una camilla a una adolescente esquelética, sin cabello y con los ojos volteados, estaba prácticamente muerta- ¿quién es ella?

-su nombre es lady akon, ha sido la adolescente que provocó lo chantal- el rubio primero miró con asombro y después con tristeza el cuerpo de la adolescente

-¿por qué lo hizo?- trataba de entender la razón por la que cualquiera quisiera hacerle daño a su nena, chantal era muy tierna y solo daban ganas de achucharla.

-envidia, cómo sabrás chantal provoca mucha admiración, es la mejor de entre las mejores- su propios ojos brillaban de describir a la niña- pero por eso mismo, esta adolescente que ahora ves ahí tendida, fue quién la empujó de ese tercer piso.

-¿porque no se han tomado medidas de justicia?- sus gestos eran duros. Apretaba las mandíbulas con rabia

-esta información solo la sabíamos sasuke y yo- dice Suigetsu apartando su vista de la chica- pero creo que no es necesario. ¿quieres hacer esto más grande?- aprieta el antebrazo del rubio para que se miraran fijamente- te puedo asegurar que chantal va a despertar… - los ojos azules aún tenía ese fuego de rabia- lo he visto… - fue un silencio en que ninguno de los dos necesitaban palabras para entenderse, el rubio sabía perfectamente de lo que estaba hablando el peliblanco.

Naruto al principio pensó en armar una bien grande. Pero ciertamente aquella adolescente ya estaba pagando lo que había hecho

-no quiero volver nunca más a este lugar- dice alejándose a paso rápido por el pasillo

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 **15 horas antes**

-quiero saberlo todo, quién la está ayudando, cuantas personas de mi plantilla filtran mi información para ella, TODO- suigetsu no habían empezado y sasuke ya estaba alterado.

-vale, ven por aquí lo tengo todo preparado- camina hacia la sala donde había un proyector y un tablero con fotos y mucha información- empecemos desde el principio- dice viendo como sasuke se cruza de brazos poniendo completa atención en él - antes de que conocieses a naruto, sabíamos que ino yamanaka le pasaba información clasificada de tu ubicación a sakura, por lo que no era coincidencia que ustedes 2 se encontraran en todas partes.- el uchiha asintió con la cabeza- por ello llamamos la atención a tu secretaria- dice pensando la imagen y mostrando una lista de nombres- lo que no sabíamos es que el 10% de tu plantilla también le estaba filtrando información.

Sasuke miraba los nombres y cada vez se enfadaba más- cuando conociste a naruto, nos esforzamos mucho para que nadie lo supiera. por ello el tema solo lo trataba yo- también se cruza de brazos- ahora lo sabe sakura porque ino le dio tu ubicación cuando viajaste con naruto- un tic apareció en la ceja del moreno- parece ser que en cuanto ella llegó haya se comunicó con tu gente y filtraron tu posición, estoy seguro de que sakura te vio con naruto en un momento transparente que dejaba en obviedad tu situación con el

¿Pero cual de todos esos momentos? el cerebro de el uchiha pasaba recuerdos a toda velocidad

" _¿Cuando el y naruto estaban jugando a los chef en la cocina con sus propios cuerpos?"_

" _Una madrugada descubrió al rubio darse un chapuzón en la piscina con el frío de muerte que estaba haciendo, naruto inmediatamente salió y se adentro temblando sin control ¿acaso los pilló cuando sasuke empezó a calentarse con su propio cuerpo?"_

 _En todas partes de esa mansión lo hicieron, las noches que sasuke estaba bien, hasta el amanecer y sin parar_

-mierda…- susurra escondiendo su rostro entre una de sus manos- ¿entonces por qué no ha salido al aire mi relación con el?

-debe de estar manejando dinero para mantener todo en las sombras- suigetsu suspira- ella fue hoy a ver a naruto, le dijo que se alejara de ti, lo abofeteó- el peliblanco le miraba fijamente- estaba ahí cuando sucedió, el abuelo la sacó a rastras de la habitación y naruto se puso muy mal.

Un tic nervioso invadió la ceja de sasuke- ¿que está esperando? sabe que no la quiero… ¿que quiere de mí?- masajeaba sus sienes para controlar el dolor de cabeza- ¿quién es ese hombre?- en una de las diapositivas aparecía un joven que también era moreno y de ojos negros, solo que su tez era más pálida de la suya

-sasuke, sakura no está esperando un hijo tuyo, si no de él- y esas palabras fueron las causantes de toda su ira, fue el detonante y la responsable de que su rostro cambiara al de sádico

-ya veo…- usaba todo su autocontrol

-está claro que sakura solo esta interesada en ti por tu dinero y fama, si te amara no haría estas cosas- no dudo en dar su opinión, había bastante confianza en su amistad- además. no se como sakura hizo para enterarse de donde estudia chantal. ha pagado a una de las estudiantes que tenían envidia de la mala, logrando así un "accidente"-

-¿de donde sacaste esta información? ¿por que no se ha tomado medidas?- la voz de sasuke era tajante y fría- ella no se puede salirse con la suya

-contacte con el detective de ella, ofrecí una fuerte suma de dinero para que me dijera todo. después fui a averiguar al instituto, hable con la directora y ella me dijo que esa estudiante en específico había enloquecido…- el uchiha parecía no entender sus palabras- creo que no será necesario hacer algo al respecto, ella ya lo está pagando de alguna manera- mira directamente a sasuke

-quiero que me expliques "ella ha enloquecido" para así entender el porque tu no has hecho trámites para hundir a esa joven- suigetsu suspira y pone en la presentación un video.

 _ **#Video# (nota ero: el video fue grabado una semana después del accidente de chantal)  
**_

 _-díganos señorita lady, ¿que es lo que le sucede exactamente?- varios hombres estaban grabando lo que ella hacía, también tomaban apuntes de lo que esa adolescente decía, no entendían porque una mujer con un futuro tan increíble como ella, con ese intelecto y con tanta belleza, siendo la segunda mejor del instituto, se comportaba de esa manera tan terrorífica_

 _-es esa maldita niña, me esta matando poco a poco- dice mirando para todas partes- me muerde, me habla todo el tiempo, me dice cosas en otro idioma, susurra por los pasillos, araña las puertas…- se estremece - ¡ELLA ME QUIERE ROBAR MI VIDA!_

 _Lady no decía nombres, y por alguna razón cada que trataba de decir alguno empezaba a gritar como si le estuviera quebrando los huesos._

 _No había duda, había enloquecido._

 _ **#Fin del video#**_

Cada que suigetsu veía esa reproducción, todos sus vellos se le erizaba, estaba seguro de que lo que esa chica decía era verdad.

Por su parte sasuke frunció el ceño y suspiró - entonces ¿crees que es mejor dejarlo como esta?- el peliblanco asiente

-ella no tiene la culpa directamente, sakura ha sido quien la convenció de hacer eso, si hundimos a la adolescente, sakura seguirá su camino con ella- aquello parecía una buena idea- tengo planeado que uses esta información para que te deje en paz.

\- sí, esto es lo que vamos a hacer...

o-o-o-o-o-o-o

 _ **Actualidad**_

Sasuke uchiha cruzaba las puertas de su empresa, caminaba a paso decidido hacia el último piso, entro al ascensor y presiono su botón.

Salió con elegancia y se acercó a su secretaria- ino, a mi oficina- tajante y sin ninguna pizca de emoción

La rubio se puso de pie con confianza y camino detrás del uchiha - dígame ¿que necesitas sasuke?

-estoy al corriente de lo buena trabajadora que eres, de lo increíble que es tu ayuda para mi- saca un folder y lo abre elegantemente - pero me temo que ya no necesito más de tus servicios como mi secretaria y...

-¡¿QUÉ SIGNIFICA ESTO?!- la sonrisa que siempre había tenido, se esfumó- ¡¿POR...POR QUE SASUKE?! ¡DAME UNA EXPLICACIÓN! ¡HE SIDO LA MEJOR SECRETARIA QUE HAS TENIDO! SIEMPRE ESTOY ATENTA DE TI Y SOY DE GRAN AYUDA!- a veces no podía entender como ino le mentía en la cara

-la decisión que está tomada, así que recoge tus cosas- firma unos papeles para dárselos - te he hecho una carta de recomendación, ya verás como conseguirás trabajo fácilmente- no quería alargar más ese momento.

-pero yo no quiero trabajar para nadie más sasuke, por favor…- ella parecía confundida, simplemente la estaban despidiendo porque ya no se necesitaba más de sus servicios

-Ino, ya está tomada la decisión, a partir de ahora ya no trabajas más en corp uchiha.

-¡no puedo aceptar esto!- se estaba empezando a desesperar de escuchar los lamentos de esa mujer

-ya está, llamaré a seguridad- dice el moreno alzando el teléfono y marcando el código para que le asistieron

Ino no dijo nada más, se dio la vuelta y salió de la oficina con rapidez.

Pasaron alrededor de 5 minutos cuando su teléfono sonó - ya había demorado- mira el nombre en la pantalla - ¿dime sakura?- hablaba normal, como si nada estuviera sucediendo

- _¿cariño va todo bien? hace un minuto ino me acaba de llamar y me dijo que la habías despedido sin ningún motivo_ \- solo escuchar su voz le provocaba rabia

-sakura, no necesitas enterarte de todo lo que hago en mi empresa, si yo decido despedir a toda mi plantilla, si se me da la regalada gana de hacerlo. lo hago y punto, así no tenga ningún motivo. es mi empresa y yo la manejo a mi antojo- un silencio incomodo se hizo al otro lado de la línea- bueno si no es nada más, hablamos después que tengo trabajo que hacer- y cuelga.

o-o-o-o-o-o

Eran las 1 de la mañana, en el hotel más cercano al hospital se encontraban naruto y sasuke completamente desnudos en la cama. habían acabado su sesión de sexo

-no me cansaría nunca de tomarte- dice el rubio abrazándolo con las manos y piernas

-hmp…- pero el uchiha estaba ido, apenas si escuchaba las palabras de su novio, solo quería sentirlo y desfogar su alma

-¿hmp? ¿te sucede algo?

-¿por qué no me dijiste que sakura había venido a verte?- el moreno evitó su mirada

-¿por qué no me dijiste que a chantal le habían provocado su accidente? ¿por qué tuvo que hacerlo suigetsu y no tu?- automáticamente sus cuerpos se alejaron, sasuke que puso de pie y naruto quedo acostado en la cama, ambos se miraban con frialdad

-no se si lo has notado, pero suigetsu trabaja para mi, no hay diferencia en que te informe yo o que lo haga él

-vale, entonces debí tomarlo a él para calmar el dolor que sentí al enterarme que a mi hija la empujaron por envidia, como no hay diferencia- los rayos salían por ambos ojos, se miraban como perros.

-aveces pienso que no entiendes mi situación- sasuke se acerca con lentitud- que no comprendes todo lo que estoy arriesgando para poder estar contigo, el tiempo que dedico para estar juntos

-¿y qué quieres que haga sasuke?- se sienta alterándose - me acabas de decir que no había diferencia entre tu y suigetsu

-pero no me refería al nuestra relación, si por cualquier razón no puedo informarte de algo porque a ti se te dio la gana de dañar tu teléfono, ¿pues que hago entonces yo? tengo que trabajar el doble para poder estar aquí contigo, y más ahora que estoy despidiendo personal

-cuando te necesité no estabas, no me saques en cara lo del teléfono, no te quería ni verte sasuke y no me hagas volver a sentir eso- estaban discutiendo, no gritaban pero si se hablaban con fuerza- ¿y que culpa tengo yo de que te dé por tirar a tu personal? no te había dicho nada, estábamos amándonos hace unos momentos y al acabar empezaste a comportarte raro- naruto empezaba a alterarse- ¿por que no hablamos primero en vez de lanzarte encima de mi?

-quería olvidar la mierda de día que tuve, por ello no hable antes- sasuke peina sus cabellos hacia atrás mientras retrocede y empieza a buscar sus cosas

-¿te vas?- el uchiha no contesto, en cuanto encontró sus cosas empezó a vestirse

-lo único que he hecho contigo es amargarme más- malas palabras

-ahhh vale- el rubio también se puso de pie y empezó a buscar sus cosas. él solo quería pasar un rato agradable con su moreno - lamento que tu día no haya salido como esperabas, siento no haberte dicho lo de sakura no quería darte un problema de más, pero ¿adivina? suigetsu estuvo ahí para consolarme de los golpes que ella me dio, hace bien su trabajo- el pelinegro había dejado de vestirse, solo miraba a naruto buscar sus cosas y lo escuchaba hablar con sarcasmo- y joder, lamento amargarte tanto la vida

-naruto- quizás no se había expresado bien - venga no peleemos

-sasuke, has empezado tú

-no tuve esa intención, estoy un poco frustrado - suelta su americana y se sienta de nuevo en la cama- joder…- esconde su rostro entre las manos

Naruto se acerca a él y se agacha colocando sus brazos encima de las rodillas del moreno - ¿que te pasa? -

-me siento molesto, traicionado, engañado- no quería aceptarlo, enterarse de todo le dio muy duro. pero sin duda desilusionarse de que no iba a ser padre le dolió más que nada

-pero mi vida ¿cuéntame que te pasa? y si no puedes entonces ¿que puedo hacer para que te sientas mejor?- sus manos tomaron el rostro del moreno para acunarlo

-quedate conmigo esta noche, se que quieres ver a chantal y lo entiendo, pero si no me vuelves a tomar enloqueceré...- sus ojos pedían todo; besos, caricias, jalones, apretones, mordiscos

-eso no tienes que pedirlo, me quedaré aquí contigo

-naruto, quiero que sepas que te amo demasiado, nunca lo olvides ni lo dudes…- un brillo diferente adorno sus ojos, pero antes de seguir hablando sus labios fueron capturados por los del rubio

-y yo- contesta mordiéndole suavemente con delicadeza

o-o-o-o

En alguna parte de la ciudad, en una camilla y con el último aliento de su vida susurro- perdóname- y perdió la vida.

Mientras sus ojos verdes se abrieron con lentitud - ¿papi…?

 **Continuara**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hotline II**

-¿papi...?- chantal abrió los ojos lentamente, miró a su alrededor para buscar los ojos azules que estaban reclamando su voz- ¿papito?- se trata de sentar pero el dolor de la cabeza la hizo acostarse.

-¿chantal?- un hombre alto y de cabellos blancos, que nunca había visto atravesó la puerta mirándola con sorpresa - ¡doctor!-y volvió a salir.

Al momento entró neji hyuga y la miró también con sorpresa - no puede ser…- susurro acercándose a ella y a examinarán con la linterna- ¿como te sientes? ¿te duele algo?

-¿dónde está mi papi?- ella le mira con frialdad y aleja la linterna con su pequeña mano- ¿!MI PADRE!? ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!- gritó haciendo una mueca de dolor y tomando su cabeza con las manos -¿qué es esto?- palpa el gorro de lana que tenía -¿que?- trata de quitárselo

-cálmate- dice neji viendo como los niveles se le empezaron a subir, la máquina que contaba los latidos de su corazón subió la velocidad- tengo que sedarla- toma sus manos tratando de que no se descubriera la cabeza. era de madrugada, solo el tenia el turno y algunas enfermeras que estaban viendo otro pacientes- por favor jirayia, ayúdeme

El peliblanco se acerca a ella para sostenerla - ¡NO ME TOQUE! - grito chantal al sentir las manos alrededor- ¡NO!- se arrancan las agujas que tenía conectadas al cuerpo-¡PAPI ME QUIEREN HACER DAÑO!- gritó sintiendo como neji le estira el brazo para poder inyectarla - ¡NOOOOOO!- la jeringa atravesó su piel provocando que ella gritara haciendo que las luces empezaran a parpadear y explotaran, después se quedó dormida.

-¿que acaba de suceder?- neji se sentía aterrorizado de lo que había presenciado, jiraiya también había quedado en shock, no podían entender que había sido todo eso- ¿donde esta naruto?- pregunta el hyuga al hombre

-esta con sasuke, se supone que ya debía de haber venido- se notaba enojado, tomo su teléfono y empezó a llamar al rubio- no contesta… joder.

o-o-o

 _ **3 horas después**_

Las piernas del uchiha estaban enredadas en la cintura de naruto, sus labios no se habían separado desde el final de la larga sesión de sexo que habían compartido, ambos necesitaban emborracharse del otro -¿estas cansado?- susurra el rubio rompiendo el beso

-si. pero satisfecho- vuelve a unir sus labios recibiendo la lengua de él gustoso- me ha encantado, estaba impaciente porque me dejaran así de bien- las piernas bajaron lentamente provocando que la unión entre sus cuerpo se deshiciera

-y yo…- susurra cayendo de lado - ummm ¿que hora es?- se incorpora buscando en sus pantalones el teléfono

-supongo que deben de ser las 4 de la mañana o así, hemos estado haciéndolo toda la madrugada- se coloca de lado mirando la espalda de naruto

-por kami, 30 llamadas perdidas- dice viendo los nombres- el abuelo, la abuela, neji...

-¿quién?- sasuke frunció el ceño mirando con mala cara al rubio- ¿le has dado tu numero de teléfono a ese?

-¡MIERDA!- saltó como un gato y empezó a buscar sus cosas - ¡SOY UN MAL PADRE! - sus ojos se empezaron a llenarse de lagrimas

-¿chantal despertó?- él se sentó en la cama, conocía a su novio y sabía que si hacía esas declaraciones, era por algo relacionado con la pequeña

-SI…- ya estaba llorando- No estaba ahí- empezó a darse la paliza moral

-maldición- salta de la cama pero cae al suelo- ¡JODER NO ME PUEDO MOVER!- dice tratando de ponerse de pie lentamente y mirando a naruto que le ofrecía la mano- no llores…- se sostiene y se vuelve a sentar en la cama- auch… mi culo…-

-tengo que irme… perdoname por no ayudarte y cuidarte- ahora se sentía el doble de mal

-no te preocupes naruto- niega tranquilizando- esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera pedido que...

-no me arrepiento de haberme quedado contigo, pero mi nena despertó y no estaba ahí. lo siento de verdad tengo que irme, descansa y más tarde nos vemos- se acerca para darle un beso

-lo siento- susurró con pesar

-me voy- y salió de la habitación dejándolo solo

-¡AHH JODER!- estaba indignado. como pudo se mueve hasta su teléfono para llamar a su mejor amigo- vamos despierta

 _-emmm ¿sasuke?-_ la voz somnolienta de suigetsu se escuchó del otro lado

-necesito que vayas al hospital, chantal despertó- unos ruidos extraños se escucharon de fondo, después se colgó la llamada

o-o-o-o-o

Cuando naruto llego al hospital, su nena estaba dormida - ¿donde estabas?, te hemos estado llamando jovencito, ¿como puedes irte?¿qué clase de padre eres?- tsunade ya estaba mandando su moral al infierno- chantal despertó y se puso histérica al no verte, fue muy caótico y el doctor ha tenido que sedarla

-¿estabas aquí cuando sucedió?

-estaba mi marido, ha quedado muy afectado al ver a la pequeña asi

-lo siento- agacha la mirada, toma una silla y camina hacia la camilla donde dormía su angelito- nena… perdoname- y ahí se quedó, sentado en la orilla apoyando la cabeza en la camilla y esperando a que se le pasaran a su hija los efectos del sedante

Al rato llegó suigetsu con el alma en la mano, mira la habitación y ve a tsunade con una cara de mal genio, el doctor no estaba y naruto estaba apoyado en la camilla- buenos días- saludó y luego se acercó a el rubio- ¿como esta ella?

-estoy esperando que despierte- su voz sonaba triste- me siento tan mal…

-no es tu culpa- la mano del peliblanco acaricia su hombro apoyándolo- no sabías que ella despertara justo hoy, no te atormentes por esto- sus palabras le hacían sentir mejor

-trato de no atormentarme pero, realmente no haber estado aquí es inaceptable- ahora le mira directo, sus ojos estaban rojos por el llanto

-ah por kamisama, ya veras que cuando despierte y le expliques todo, ella te perdonara.

\- eso espero

…

Eran las 11 am y chantal volvió a abrir sus ojos lentamente, lo primero que vio fue a naruto mirándola con el ojo aguado -papito- susurra con tristeza - ¿ya se me termino el castigo? ¿cuando me vas a dar mis besitos?

 ** _Flashback_**

 _-muak- lanzaba un besito al aire y lo atrapaba con la mano para meterlo al bolsillo- muak muak muak muak- naruto repitió ese proceso muchas veces llenándose los bolsillos de besitos_

 _-¿que haces papi?- cuestiona chantal viendo como sus besos eran prácticamente robados_

 _-me estoy guardando esto porque estas castigada, cuando se pase el castigo te doy los besitos- a ella se le aguaron los ojos por oír esas crueles palabras_

 _-¿como has podido…?- susurra poniendo ojos de gato_

 _-vale, te daré un besito- mete su mano al bolsillo y saca uno- pero te tiene que durar toda la mañana_

 _-si papi- dice secándose las "lágrimas" y estira sus manos recibiendo el besito- bueno me voy papi, tengo trabajo que hacer_

 ** _End of flashback_**

Una lagrima bajo por su mejilla - no estas castigada- las tras lagrimas que se habían acumulado en sus ojos, bajaron- y tus besitos aun los tengo, los guarde en una cajita para ti mi amor.

-¿por qué lloras papito?- su manita subió y limpio unas cuantas lagrimas- ¿ya no estas enojado conmigo?- ella parecía que iba a romper a llorar a cualquier momento

-no- él toma su pequeña mano y la besa dulcemente- yo nunca me enojaría con la brujita más hermosa del mundo- ambos se miraron con los ojos brillantes. naruto no pudo evitar abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas - no me vuelvas a asustar así- dice separándose, chantal sonrió y empezó a mirar la habitación con mala cara

\- papito, ¿que ha pasado? ¿por qué estoy aquí?- estaba confundida. Ni siquiera recordaba que había despertado antes

-has tenido un accidente. Caíste de un tercer piso- su rostro cambio, parecía más fría, sus ojos se llenaron de asco.

-quiero irme a casa- por instinto. miro la aguja de su antebrazo y trato de quitarla

-no - naruto sostuvo su mano y le habló con autoridad

-papito- puso sus ojos de gato - Este lugar huele a muerte…- mira todo con asquedad- por todas partes está y me enferma. por fa llévame a casa. no quiero estar aquí- sus ojos demostraba que no mentía, y por supuesto naruto podría ceder a todos sus caprichos.

-¡chantal!- tsunade entro cortando el momento - me alegra tanto que por fin hayas despertado. Ha pasado mucho tiempo- ella sonreía de felicidad, también había sufrido mucho con toda la situación

-directora tsunade, que coincidencia verla por aquí - naruto sonrió y empezó a explicarle a su hija lo importante que fue la presencia de la abuela para él. también le hablo del abuelo - Si. el hombre que estaba aquí cuando desperté antes- se quedó pensativa hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que dijo- ah… ¡NO ESTABAS AQUÍ!- señaló rencorosamente con su dedo a su padre, ahora si recordaba.

-y lo siento mi vida. de verdad- pero ella colocó una mano en su frente diciendo

-has roto mi corazón, esto es imperdonable- y mira hacia otra parte con los ojos aguados

Tsunade sonrió. No sabía que bajo esa cara de niña fría, inteligente, sarcástica e insufrible se encontraba esta llena de dramatismo y ternura

\- ¿y donde están mis libros?- se asomo por toda la habitación- ¿mis libros gays donde están?

Justo en ese momento entró suigetsu. Había ido a desayunar. Encontró a naruto con un aura depresiva rodeándolo. tsunade la miraba un poco sorprendida - hola- sonrió acercándose

-señor suigetsu- sus ojos verdes brillaban como luceros- papito, directora tsunade ¿pueden darme un momento a solas con el señor suigetsu?

Naruto miro como un animal al peliblanco -¿por que mi brujita pide algo así?

-oye viejo… Acabo de llegar y ella de despertar. no sé qué está tramando- el peliblanco estaba perdiendo el alma poco a poco.

-ella es una niña- ahora tsunade también le miraba mal

-¡papá! si quieres que te perdone por no estar aquí cuando desperté. quiero que me dejes un rato a solas con el señor suigetsu- chantal ya empezaba a usar su artillería

-¡JAMÁS!- gritó el rubio enojado

-necesito tratar un tema delicado con el señor suigetsu, y pedirle una larga lista de libros - naruto se mordió los labios, era un explicación bien dada- por favor papito, solo te pido eso y olvidare que vilmente no estabas aquí cuando desperté, que llore y pedí tu presencia como una niña de 4 años- que era la edad que tenía- por no tener a su papito… no se si pueda superarlo…

-tramposa- dice saliendo de la habitación y llevándose a tsunade con él

Suigetsu se quedó mirando a la pequeña que le perforaba la piel con los ojos - pues entonces, ¿dime qué libros quieres?- dio un paso hacia el lado cuidando de no acercarse

-¿libros? eso fue una excusa, solo quiero un abrazo, prometo no hacer nada malo- su carita de niña buena no le daba buena espina al peliblanco

-la última vez que te toque paso algo muy raro- iba con pies de plomo, no se confiaba

-estaba dormida, no me hago responsable de cómo use mi energía. además; yo no sé qué de qué hablas, ¿acaso te hice alucinar?- pregunta con inocencia fingida

-chantal, 15 años y punto- dice con frialdad, no iba a caer en su juego

-señor suigetsu, sabes que puedo hacerlo sin que me toques ¿no?- ella sonríe macabra mente

-si lo haces chantal, me enojare tanto que no volverás a verme nunca- no tenía remedio, el era un hombre y no se iba a dejar de una niña tan pequeña

-eres cruel…- se le aguaron los ojos, ahora salía de nuevo la niña que tenía dentro- solo quería un abrazo y me lo niegas, a parte de eso me dices cosas feas, si lo que quieres es irte y que no te vuelva a ver, entonces vete.

-la cruel eres tú- se acercó quedando casi a un palmo- mocosa maligna, tu edad en este momento es una pared gigante que no puedo pasar. ¿sabes el dolor físico que me provocó tu visión? tuve que ir al psicólogo, así que por favor no lo hagas más- acorta el espacio y la abraza - te extrañe

-y yo señor- ella lo rodea con sus brazos- ya quiero crecer.

-cof cof- un par de ojos grises veían la escena un poco incómodo

-¡AHHH EL DOCTOR!- chantal se soltó y se escondió debajo de los tendidos de la camilla- ¿ya se fue? ¿señor suigetsu el doctor se fue?

-chantal, sal de ahí que el doctor no te va a hacer nada malo- él sonrió al ver lo niña que era

-¡CHUZO MI BRAZO CON UNA TUBERÍA DE ACERO! - grita llena de temor- ¡PAPITO AYÚDAME ME QUIEREN HACER DAÑO!- solo se expresaba el pánico en sus palabras

Naruto entro rápidamente y vio la escena; su hija debajo de los tendidos, suigetsu tratando de sacarla de ahí y neji viendo todo un poco confundido- ¡SUIGETSU, SUÉLTALA!- para el rubio el culpable era el peliblanco, por lo que lo siguiente que se presenció fue un golpe directo en el rostro de suigetsu dejándolo inconsciente

Neji se sorprendió, no sabía que el rubio fuera tan posesivo con su hija -vaya- se vio tan varonil que sintió algo nuevo dentro de él, algo un poco más salvaje, prácticamente estaba desnudando con la mirada y era tan potente que la nuca de naruto se erizo y automáticamente lo volteo a ver.

-papito, ¿el doctor ya se fue?- chantal ni se había enterado de lo que sucedía

-sigo aquí, deberías de salir para revisarte e inyectarte- la mirada de él se normaliza y camino hacia la pequeña- vamos, se que no empezamos con el pie derecho, podemos volverlo a intentar

-primero me arranco la piel con un corta uñas- sale de abajo y busca con la mirada al peliblanco- ¡señor suigetsu! ¿pero qué ha pasado?

-emmm, ha sido él. accidentalmente se metió en la trayectoria de mi puño- asegura el rubio acercándose al peli blanco para despertarlo- no creo que le venga de menos dormir un ratito- lo alza entre sus brazos y camina para ponerlo en el sofá, donde estaba la abuela- cuidalo por favor

-accidentalmente- tsunade le sonríe

-¡oh papito eso suena terrible!- y chantal le creía a pecho y espada- tiene que ser muy torpe el señor suigetsu para que suceda algo así- ahora mira al doctor neji- si trae una de esas tuberías con usted, mejor váyase y no pierda su tiempo conmigo

-¡chantal!- naruto le miró sorprendido, nunca había sido tan mal educada, solo un poco insufrible

-pero tengo que inyectarte para que tu cicatriz no se infecte- explica el moreno

-pues deme medicamento- ella se cruza de brazos negándolo

-¡CHANTAL! - su hija pidiendo medicina, estaba alucinando- debes de hacer caso a neji cariño, ¿por que estas tan asustada? no recuerdo que tuvieras miedo en otras ocasiones.

-ni hablar, además en otras ocasiones no desperté sola y no me inyectaron a la fuerza, tú estabas ahí dándome apoyo. esta vez no, así que te aguantas.

Naruto la miro con una ceja alzada, pero incluso sin la voluntad de ella, la tuvieron que inyectar.

-os odio a todos- declaró volviendo a meterse bajo de sus tendidos- ¡y quiero irme a casa! ¡todo esto esta podrido a muerte!

-¿naruto tienes un momento?- neji se cruzo de brazos viendo al rubio- tengo que hablarte de algo delicado- explica para que no se negara

-deacuerdo, abuela cuida a chantal, si suigetsu se despierta no le quites el ojo de encima- y sale de la habitacion con el doctor.

o-o-o

 _ **-Bienvenidos a "te pillamos"-**_ una hermosa presentadora de ojos azules, cabellos rojos y sonrisa perfecta. se encontraba en el plato de estudios _**\- tenemos un chisme que está 100% confirmado,**_ _ **¿adivinen qué empresario; joven, atractivo y más codiciado de la ciudad, es gay?**_

Continuará


	15. Chapter 15

Hotline II

¿Qué sucede cuando te empiezas a despedir a tu personal, sin más razón que recorte? que unos de ellos justo va y abre la boca y se filtra en toda la ciudad que si, efectivamente te van las pollas.

En menos de un día se expandieron fotografías y videos de sasuke uchiha y su nuevo romance. por las noticias, por los periódicos, por las revistas y por Internet. todos sabían para qué bando tiraba el uchiha. y lo peor de todo es que aquella información del moreno era totalmente personal e íntima pues contaba con algunos videos muy explícitos. una completa humillación para sasuke.

-¡EXPLICAME QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO!- Fugaku uchiha, la cabeza de todo el clan, había sido estricto en la niñez de sus hijos, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta del potencial que los dos tenían y que podían valerse por sí solos, supo que no necesitaba intervenir más.

Hasta ese día, claras fotografías de su hijo menor besando a un hombre, acariciándolo de forma indecente, mirando con clara excitación a un rubio que en su puta vida había visto. sin duda una fotos muy humillantes.

Y a sasuke le daba igual, como que le da lo mismo. solo miraba con frialdad a ese hombre- está bastante claro lo que parece, en esa fotografía me estoy dando un festín blondo - dice como si la cosa no fuera con él recibiendo a cambio un fuerte golpe en su mejilla derecha

-como te atreves a faltarme al respeto a mi, y al apellido uchiha- la mirada de fugaku era de total asquedad- te di la libertad que ansiaste desde adolescente, vi que tenías potencial sasuke, incluso pude entender los rumores de que eras un mujeriego que no respectaba a las mujeres, y eso se debe a que eres un hombre. pero ahora… con esto- muestra otra fotografía de el prácticamente sosteniéndose de los hombros de ese rubio kami sabrá haciendo que - es una vergüenza, todo se quedo reducido a que eres un maricón calientapollas que le gusta recibir.

-¿y entonces que?- sasuke le miraba con desdén- ¿que puedes hacer? ¿matarme a golpes? ¿quitarme de la herencia? - estaba claro que el no se iba a dejar rebajar de su padre - no puedes quitarme nada porque todo lo que tengo lo conseguí por mi mismo. y si lo que quieres es tu apellido, no tengo problema en quitarlo de mi nombre.

-es mejor así, hazlo y si puedes no vuelvas por casa nunca más- fugaku se da la vuelta y al salir de la oficina de sasuke. vio como iba llegando itachi mirando todo con temor, ya se imaginaba lo peor- ¿que haces aquí?- pregunta con los brazos cruzados

-hablaré con mi hermano- por la mirada que le dedicó a su padre, supo que no lo iba a hacer cambiar de opinión- nos vemos en la noche

-hmp, no tardes tienes trabajo que hacer- dice fugaku saliendo sin mirar atrás.

Cuando los hermanos estuvieron solos, sasuke no podía ni mirarlo a los ojos - vete, no quiero hablar con nadie- la voz del menor salia fría y sin sentimientos.

-pero necesitas hablar esto con alguien- ahí estaba itachi, apoyándolo incondicionalmente- no sabía que tenías una relación con un hombre ¿por que no me lo dijiste?- sasuke sonrió de lado y contestó irónicamente

-hey hermano. ¿Adivina?. Soy gay y lo mejor es que soy el pasivo- su rostro expresaba falsa felicidad y emoción, su hermano trató de acercarse pero sasuke evitar su contacto- largate.

-cuando quieres. eres bien idiota- itachi no quiso insistir más en el tema. ya estaba claro todo y sabía que su hermano necesitaba estar solo - espero algún día conocer a este hombre por el cual tu has cambiado por las mujeres más hermosas del mundo.- y se retira

-hmp.

o-o-o-o

Naruto estaba desesperado. Un montón de periodistas lo atacaron esa mañana. Solo con leer la primera página de la revista y los periódicos, casi se le cae el alma al suelo. ¿en qué momento habían hecho esas fotografías? Eran demasiado íntimas y no dejaban nada a la imaginación

-no puedo creerlo- susurró llevándose la mano a la boca - ¿como puede ser esto posible? pero si ya ha pasado más de medio año ¿quién haría algo así?- rascaba con desespero su cabeza, era irreal lo que aparecían en las revistas

-joven ¿puede decirnos su nombre?- una periodista con un cámara, parecía que se lo quería comer

-¿cual es el estado de la relación que tiene con sasuke uchiha?- otra con las mismas intenciones

-¿por que está en el hospital?. ¿Acaso está enfermo?

-la niña que os acompaña. ¿La habéis adoptado?

-¿he oído rumores de que por su culpa sasuke y sakura han roto su compromiso? ¿cómo se siente al respecto?- aquella mujer era una víbora, no tenía escrúpulos para hacer preguntas

Las náuseas inundaron los sentidos del rubio. salió a correr al baño completamente agobiado de las preguntas de esos periodistas

-esto no está pasando- toma su teléfono para llamar a sasuke, pero no contestó - por favor no... esto si que no - como segunda opción llamó a suigetsu. Y cuando contestó casi que gritó -¿HAS VISTO LOS PERIÓDICOS?

-¿ _que? Espera un momento ya me informo-_ pasan unos segundos en los que se escuchan las teclas - _voy para haya._

-hay periodistas por todas partes. No he podido hablar con sasuke…

 _-comprendo, escuchame pasa de ellos y no contestes a ningunas de sus preguntas, ve con chantal antes de que ellos la alcancen-_ es verdad su hija estaba en la habitación y deben de estar estallando a preguntas. no quería que se saliera de control la situación, neji ya lo había advertido

 _ **Flashback**_

 _-¿que me querías decir?- el rubio se sentía un poco incomodo, últimamente neji le miraba de formas muy indecentes y le preocupaba que sasuke se diera cuenta, su novio ya había mostrado lo territorial que era._

 _-es chantal… no se como explicarlo- mira sus apuntes y dice - ¿nunca has notado nada extraño en ella?- naruto frunce el ceño_

 _-¿algo extraño como que?- dice sin entender muy bien la pregunta_

 _-verás, cuando despertó- pausa seria - solo con gritar hizo que todas las luces de la habitación se rompieran- los ojos azules del rubio no mostraban nada de sorpresa- yo había escuchado de personas que podían hacer esto con entrenamiento o solo del golpe de adrenalina, pero chantal ha sido simplemente radical- neji no quería llegar muy lejos, y tampoco quería profundizar la razón por la que lo sabía- ella es muy especial._

 _-¿sabes una cosa? esto no lo sabe nadie, ni siquiera sasuke- con la misma seriedad empezó a decirle- cuando chantal era bebe, me la querían quitar y darla a una familia que si pudiera hacerse cargo de sus requisitos mínimos- su mirada se oscurece de solo recordarlo- yo no me opuse, aunque llore y grite como un niño en mi humilde casita, no me opuse porque no sabes lo pobre que era en ese entonces. no podía ofrecerle nada a mi pequeña._

 _-oh, cuánto lo siento- neji lo miraba con admiración y sin pestañear poniendo total atención a su relato_

 _-la tuvieron 2 familia, y ambas la devolvieron porque aseguraron de que chantal hacia cosas raras, cosas como; mover objetos, moverse ella sola de habitaciones, invocar cosas… - todo esto lo decía mirándolo fijamente - pero cuando trataban de comprobarlo, incluso trataron de grabarla- se le dibujo una sonrisa en el rostro- nunca pasaba nada en los videos que se registraron, y me la devolvieron asegurando que lo "mejor" era que estuviera conmigo- hizo un silencio- no me importa lo que mi pequeña sea, la amo tal y como es- rascó su mejilla nerviosamente- tampoco se muy bien que es, o qué clase de dones tiene._

 _-entiendo- neji no apartaba su mirada de sus labios- deberías de hablar con ella, un descontrol de emociones puede ser muy peligroso_

 _-tienes razón, quizás he dejado que esto se alargue mucho- teniendo en cuenta que su nena solo tiene 4 años._

 _ **End of flashback**_

-oh no, eso si que no lo permito- cuelga el teléfono saliendo disparado de los baños y más recuperado empezó a empujar a los periodistas para llegar a la habitación de su hija. para su suerte solo había unos cuantos periodistas que eran frenados por tsunade, los que lo seguían les dedico una mirada asesina y dijo- no tengo nada que contarles, pierden el tiempo conmigo - así pues ellos dejaron de insistir y se quedaron fuera, al momento llego neji con los guardias de seguridad, alego que no podían estar en ese lugar pues los pacientes necesitaban reposo, y los sacaron a todos.

Naruto entró a la habitación y vio a su nena con los ojos afilados, sus pupilas apenas podían percibirse de lo contraídas que estaba- mi brujita ya paso- se acerca abrazándola

-¿que querían esas personas?- dice ella abrazándose a su padre

-nadie importante, personas que solo viven de la vida ajena de las otras - contesta aflojando el abrazo - tranquila, no dejare que se acerquen a ti

-bueno papito- ella se relaja y mira los ojos azules del rubio, se sintió más relajada.

o-o-o-o-o

-¡MI AMOR ÁBREME, DEJAME ESTAR A TU LADO EN ESTOS MOMENTOS!- el moreno miraba con rabia a sakura a través del cristal que separaba su oficina de la zona general donde estaban las demás secretarías de los otros departamentos

-sakura, vete- pero a pesar de eso, el uchiha trataba de contenerse, tenía mucha rabia pero no era parte de el desquitarse con la oji verde, aun sabiendo que ella tenía toda la culpa pero no dejaba de ser mujer y se controlaba solo por eso - ya has hecho suficiente, vete

-¡TE JURO QUE NO TENÍA NI IDEA DE NADA!- pero ella era tan cínica, tan mentirosa, incluso cuando se cayó su propia tapadera y la de él mismo, seguía mintiendo

Y sasuke le abrió la puerta

-mi amor te lo juro que no tenía ni idea, créeme bebé por nuestro hijo- ella se precipitó a sus brazos y sasuke la separa

-siéntate- camina y se pone tras su escritorio- SI EN TA TE- recalca con voz dura sin apartar su mirada, ella temblando se sentó enfrente de él- Ten, lee esto- y le pasa una carpeta donde está todo, absolutamente todo sobre ella y lo que estaba haciendo para poder acercarse a su persona- eres una maldita mentirosa, ¿como se te ocurre dañarme la vida cuando yo te lo iba a dar todo? me iba a casar contigo, iba a ser padre de un hijo que no es mio. te ofrecí mi confianza y el título de la _**oficial**_ a ojos de todo, y tu vas y lo tiras todo a la mierda solo por una obsesión que tienes conmigo, porque estoy seguro que ni me amas, solo quieres mi dinero, mi fama, mi popularidad y que todo el mundo sepa que estás conmigo- el rostro de sakura estaba pasándose de todos los colores, miraba con miedo la carpeta y leía los nombres que había en ella, le temblaba en las manos, - ¡Y SI! ¡SOY HOMOSEXUAL!- golpea con fuerza la mesa con su mano- pero en esta época las personas son muy cerradas de mente y seguramente ya estaré siendo juzgado como un mísero perro

Sakura se puso de pie y caminó hacia el moreno, se arrodillo enfrente de él dispuesta a ofrecerle una disculpa, sinceramente nunca quiso que todo eso explotara en la sociedad pues ella sabía que si sucedía nunca podría casarse con sasuke y todo su sueño de ambición se desplomaron, mejor dicho se fue todo a la mierda

-¡NO ME TOQUES!- gritó sasuke enfurecido alejándose de ella, estaba tan enojado que su cara se volvió roja- ¡NI TE DISCULPES!

-Sasuke por favor- ella se sentía avergonzada

\- ¡¿Y AHORA COMO MIRO A MI FAMILIA A LOS OJOS?! Y ¡¿AHORA COMO MIRO A TODO EL MUNDO?!- se aleja de ella como si quemara- míralos ahí abajo- susurra viendo por la ventana a todos los periodistas- esperándome para devorarme a preguntas, joder… mi vida se arruino

-¡perdoname!- ella ya lloraba- no sabía que todo esto pasaría, trate de evitarlo y lo sabes, pero explotó

-explotó en la cara de todos sakura, te pido por favor que te vayas y que me dejes en paz- antes de acabar alzó su dedo índice y negó con él- y también no te metas más con naruto, no tienes derecho de ir a rebajarlo ni muchos menos golpearlo- sonríe de lado - si lo vuelves a hacer le diré a todos que el bebé que esperas no es mio.

Menudo bochorno

-yo…

-vete y dile a todos que no nos vamos a casar- le da la espalda viendo de nuevo mirando por la ventana - me disculpo si fui grosero contigo, pero yo no quería que entraras.

Elegancia ante todo

Así pues sakura se fue aceptando su derrota, bajo por el ascensor con toda la dignidad que le quedaba, pensaba ir al sótano para salir de ahí evitando a los periodistas, pero para su mala suerte el aparato se frenó en el primero y los periodistas saltaron como zombies sobre ella

-¿qué piensa hacer ahora que todos sabemos que sasuke es homosexual?

-nada- dijo secamente

-señorita sakura, ¿está claro que el compromiso de matrimonio se rompió?

-se ha roto, no nos casaremos- asegura poniéndose sus gafas oscuras

-¿que pasara con vuestro hijo?

-ambos estamos de acuerdo en compartir la custodia de _**nuestro**_ hijo- recalcó caminando elegantemente hacia la salida del edificio

Ya estaba, sasuke no era suyo y nunca lo sería.

o-o-o-o-o

Naruto y sasuke no había hablando más, el moreno no llamaba y tenía el teléfono apagado, no quería tener contacto con nadie. ni siquiera con suigetsu.

Pero el peliblanco no tenía que recibir órdenes para ponerse a trabajar, en menos de una semana no había videos, ni fotos en la Internet.

-¿sabes algo de él?- naruto se sentía triste, abandonado y desilusionado. y ni hablar de chantal que había despertado y sasuke no se había dignado ni una sola vez a visitarla

-no, el no quiere nada- suigetsu se acercó al rubio para consolarlo - no sé cuánto le dure esto, nunca lo había hecho, pensé que no se alejaría de ti pero… no se siente preparado para enfrentar la realidad naruto, se filtraron videos explícitos de ustedes dos teniendo sexo. el no quiere ver a nadie, como amigo te pido que seas paciente.

-y trato de serlo, pero a mi también me están juzgando suigetsu, a mi también me están acosando, a mi hija, todos me conocen como el amante de sasuke que hizo que rompiera su compromiso con sakura destruyendo una familia. me siento como una mierda. yo también estoy mal y él solo le da por irse solo y encerrarse en el culo de la existencia, ¿dices que tenga paciencia? joder ¡no está cumpliendo con su trabajo de novio!- el peliblanco debía aceptar que naruto también tenia razón

-joder

 **Continuará**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hotline II**

En un apartamento lejos de la ciudad, sasuke uchiha estaba sentado en el sofá mirando la nada con el aburrimiento imprimiendo en sus ojos - cariño animate- ella, su madre le sonreía de forma extraña

-hmp- su habitual respuesta desde que lo encontró prácticamente dejándose morir, su madre le había cuidado cuando estuvo débil y en parte se lo agradecía - mamá- dice por fin de algunas semanas, mikoto salió a disparada y se sentó a su lado

-dime cariño, ¿qué puedo hacer por ti?, ¿quieres algo?- ella le miraba atentamente -¿ te duele algo?

-no, no me sucede nada solo… gracias por estar aquí, y siento haberte hecho preocupar, y también haberme descuidado tanto, pero estaba tan avergonzado conmigo mismo y con todos que no quería nada- una lágrima se le escapó- no se como enfrentar al mundo, y por eso me escondí aquí…

-pero sasuke, mi amor tu tienes el mundo a tus pies- ella seca su lágrima con ternura- eres mi hijo preferido, pero si dices esto a alguien lo negare - hace sonreír al menor- tienes un novio que te ama, no se porque lo dejaste de lado en todo esto, aparte de eso - toma su teléfono y le muestra - más de 30 millones de personas te apoyan

Los ojos negros por primera vez en casi 2 meses volvió a meterse en Internet, no podía creer lo que sucedía, todo el mundo estaba defendiéndolo y de todas partes del mundo _"el día 17 de marzo del años 2018 nos reuniéremos en las afueras de la ciudad, dirección..."_ -eso es justo hoy ¿que es esto?

-hijo mío, no se si es coincidencia de la vida pero…- ella se pone de pie y camina hacia la ventana viendo a todas las personas que estaban ahí, incluso el novio de su hijo- pero te apoyamos.

 _-Cuando tenía 10 años, me di cuenta de que me gustaban los hombres. nunca tuve el valor de salir del armario hasta que apareció el movimiento GAFEFAP-_ la voz de alguien que nunca había oído contando su historia

 _-Cuando era adolescente, me enamore de mi mejor amiga, ahora no me avergüenzo de decir que estoy felizmente casada con ella, es todo para mi y la amo con todo mi corazón-_ esta vez era una mujer

 _-Mi padre era homofóbico, y yo no sabía cómo decirle que no me gustaban las mujeres, tuve que aparentar hasta que me mude de lugar y conocí a mi novio, llevamos 5 años saliendo y soy muy feliz con él-_ así, se escucharon por unos parlantes enormes algunas declaraciones, y cuando sasuke se asomo por la ventana y vio a prácticamente todo el mundo abajo, las pantallas y los enormes altavoces. todo el mundo gritó ¿como no se había dado cuenta de lo que sucedía? sera porque todo eso se hizo en completo silencio para darle una sorpresa.

-¿qué es esto?- miró a su madre pidiendo una explicación

-Sasuke, creo que te debo más de lo que nadie puede deber- la voz de naruto, escucharlo provocó que su corazón volviera latir con fuerza- y estoy aquí para llevarte conmigo y sacarte de ese oscuro mar de soledad en el que caíste, te juro que eres todo lo que amo y siempre sera así, por favor baja y dejame besarte.

Todo el cuerpo de sasuke se estremeció,miro a su madre y ella asintió con la cabeza -ya es hora de que vuelvas hijo mio, enfrentarlos a todos con la cabeza en alto y orgulloso de ser tu- palabras que necesitaba por fin escuchar, no lo pensó mas y con total nerviosismo abrió la puerta, bajó las escaleras y el bullicio lo ensordeció, miró por todas partes buscando cámaras o algo así pero no encontró nada, iba a ir hacia donde su chico pero una mujer de cabellos lilas se interpuso

-Sasuke uchiha, mucho gusto soy natsu. ten- le extiende un billete de vuelo- no demorarán en llegar para alimentarse de esto. estamos frenando a todo el mundo para que puedas salir

itachi se le acercó y le entregó un maletín- aquí tienes tus papeles hermano, mucha suerte- el uchiha aun estaba anonadado de lo que sucedía, de repente aparece un helicóptero y aterrizó poco a poco. sasuke corrió y abrazó a naruto poniéndose a llorar

-perdoname, perdoname no quise dejarte solo- susurraba pero el rubio no le escuchaba por el helicóptero

-¡hablamos cuando estemos en las islas neón! - grito mientras tomaba su mano y todos abren paso para que ellos pasaran, cuando subieron al vehículo ahí estaba chantal y suigetsu manejando el helicóptero.

Se lanzaron por el aire, sasuke vio que la multitud de gente se extendía por más de 3 calles y que la prensa y periódicos estaban frenados en las esquinas, nadie pasaba ¿cuando había pasado todo esto? no entendía pero poco le importo, ahora podía ver con claridad la luz.

 _ **o-o-o-o-**_ _ **5 semanas antes**_ _ **-o-o-o-o**_

Todas las personas no tienen una chapa en la cabeza, alrededor del mundo existen aquellas que creen en el amor sin importar el género. alguna de estas personas lo hacen en secreto y admiran esta parte de la naturaleza con fascinación y emoción.

Desde tiempos históricos estas clases de situaciones se daban en las sombras, nadie tenía porqué sospechar nada porque nadie tiene derecho de invadir la privacidad de los demás. por eso mismo en cuanto el video del famoso, reconocido, apuesto, inteligente, e increíblemente sexy empresario de lo que alguna vez fue corp uchiha. salió a la luz sin su consentimiento, fue una bofetada virtual en la cara de todos los que son homosexuales y todas las que aman y aprueban este tipo de relaciones.

Internet quedó marcado y aunque a los días la información desapareció, se creó en base a ello un grupo de apoyo para los que fueron empujados fuera del armario sin estar preparados.

GAFEFAP

G = grupo de

A = apoyo para los que

F = fueron

E = empujados

F = fuera del

A = armario sin estar

P = preparados.

(nota ero: la verdad me dio risa ponerle ese nombre XD se me hacia muy masturbatorio, ya saben el FAP al final jajajaja, pero cuando escribía y escribía me acostumbre y se me quedo jajajajajaja)

-no puedo creer que de verdad le hayamos puesto ese nombre- decía un apuesto chico mientras miraba a una mujer realmente hermosa dibujando sobre la arena las iniciales de su nuevo grupo

-oh, créelo sostem sama, esto va enserio - ella era la que iba a revolucionar todo- estoy segura de que hay personas por ahí, conteniéndose y actuando delante de todos, aparentando ser alguien que no es. siendo maltratados y humillados. solo por ser así ¿Es justo?- sentía rabia e impotencia- he tratado a sasuke uchiha, he hecho negocios con él y es un hombre muy correcto, ambos hemos cambiado algunas zonas pobres de la ciudad repartiendo recursos de agua y electricidad. es un buen hombre y lo han rebajado de esta forma solo por ser gay

-natsu, lo han rebajado porque se dejo pillar de una manera muy comprometedora

-me da igual, esos videos no debieron subirse, o si te pilló teniendo sexo con tu chico, ¿debo subirlo y así rebajarte al carajo? no sostem, no y no - sus palabras se notaban con decisión y fuerza

-¿como le haremos llegar el mensaje?- otra mujer pelinegra se sentó al lado de natsu - no sabemos nada de sasuke ni de su empresa desde hace semanas, creo que se fue a la quiebra y no entiendo muy bien porque, sasuke no parece ser de los que se rinde fácilmente

-Internet es poderosa naruf, ya veras como si le llegara el mensaje desde todas partes del mundo.

o-o-o-o-o

Mikoto uchiha, una madre ejemplar y con una fuerza materna más grande que toda la misma existencia - ¡COMO TE ATREVES! ¡ES MI HIJO! - siempre había sido muy sumisa, seguía a su marido a diestra y siniestra sin rechistar, cumplía como mujer y esposa apoyando en todo a su hombre. pero una madre es una madre

-no grites mujer- fugaku alzaba la mano pidiendo que guardara silencio, no quería escuchar sus chillidos - vamos a descansar, la decisión ya la tome y no hay vuelta atrás, sasuke ha quedado fuera de la familia- y se refería a que en su nombre ya no constaba el apellido uchiha.

El rostro de mikoto se puso rojo, sus ojos se aguaron y empezó a temblar, caminando de un lado a otro en la habitación como una hiena furiosa. cuando por fin se decidió, fue hacia el armario a sacar su maleta y empezar a empacar sus cosas

-¿que estas haciendo?- pregunta el hombre un poco confundido de lo que estaba presenciando, nunca había visto a su esposa haciendo eso o bueno relativamente empacar para dejarlo - ¿mikoto? - ella no le miraba, ponía sus cosas rápidamente y lo más ordenado posible en su maleta. se levanta de la cama y camina hacia ella - ¿qué haces?- se acerca tomándola un poco fuerte del codo

-¡DÉJAME!- le miro llorando de pena mientras se soltaba- quiero el divorcio- sentenció mirándolo fijamente

-no sabía que eras tan radical- ella sollozaba, no quería llorar frente a su orgulloso esposo pero tenía tanta rabia, sabía que su hijo estaba muriendo vivo porque su sexto sentido se lo decía, necesitaba apoyo y su marido lo único que hace es desterrarlo de la familia.

-espera a mi abogado mañana- cierra su maleta y camina hacia la puerta tomando su abrigo- nos vemos fugaku- le miraba con el corazón en la mano, se estaba muriendo del dolor pero no podía perdonar lo que había hecho

-¿donde iras?- el se veía impasible, estaba seguro que eso era algo pasajero

-creo que eso es algo que no te interesa a estas alturas de la relación fugaku- antes de irse, le iba a decir todo o se le explotaría al alma - lo has hecho muy bien como esposo y como hombre, pero te me has caído como padre y eso no lo puedo y no se me da la gana de aguantarlo, mucha suerte- y sale de la habitación corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión, bajando a todo lo que sus pies podía las escaleras.

Tomas las llaves de su auto que están en la entrada y cuando llego a él vehículo metió las maletas y se fue lo antes posible de esa mansión. no sabía a donde ir pues no tenía ni idea de en donde se encontraba sasuke. y después de la noticia de que corp uchiha había cerrado por razones extrañas y que el dueño de la empresa no aparecía por ninguna parte, le puso los pelos de punta.

-llama a itachi- dice activando el comando de voz

 _-marcando a itachi hijo-_ responde la computadora emitiendo los sonido característicos de una llamada

 _-hola madre, ¿va todo bien?_ \- mikoto conocía a sus hijos como la palma de su mano

-¿donde esta sasuke?- pregunta con voz autoritaria, nunca había hablando de esa manera a su hijo mayor

- _no lo se-_ asegura itachi, él estaba al corriente de lo que había sucedido con la empresa de su hermano y su desaparecimiento repentino.

-itachi, no me mientas ¿donde esta sasuke?- ella aun lloraba por lo que había acabado de pasar

 _-¿donde estas tu madre?-_ ya se empezaba a preocupar, no era para nada normal esa conversación

-estoy buscando a tu hermano, ¡SI SABES DÓNDE ESTÁ DÍMELO Y NO ME MIENTAS MÁS!- gritó un poco histérica

 _-de acuerdo, te lo diré pero tranquila ¿estas con mi padre?-_ el moreno ya se había puesto de pie y estaba buscando sus zapatos para salir a buscar a su madre

-le pedí el divorcio por sacar a sasuke de la familia- sentenció sin romperse a llorar

o-o-o

Itachi uchiha sabía que si no le decía a su madre donde estaba sasuke, lo iba a matar (hablando de forma metafórica) - aquí es, ahora trata de que mi hermano abra esa puerta - así que sin más remedio, se vio con ella en la entrada de un restaurante X - yo se que esta aquí por que he puesto vigilancia encima de él, mis hombre me han dicho que ha entrado hace una semanas y no ha salido para nada

-¡SASUKE! ¡ABRE ESTA PUERTA YA MISMO!- si, era increíble y el moreno cuando escuchó a su madre desde el otro lado de la puerta, sintió auténtico miedo. pero no dudo en levantar su esquelético cuerpo de la cama, caminar tambaleándose hasta la puerta y abrir. mikoto en cuanto lo vio sintió ganas de golpearlo. no era tonta y sabía lo que estaba haciendo

-¡MADRE!- gritó itachi al ver como de una cachetada ella mandaba al suelo a su hermano

-¡SI TU TE MUERES ANTES QUE YO, ME MATARÁS VIVA!- gritó llorando y abrazando a su hijo menor- ¿cómo te has descuidado así? ¿por qué le haces esto a tu madre? ¿por qué?- lloraba alzándolo del suelo y acomodándolo en el sofá que había en ese humilde piso, corrió al a cocina y busco algo para cocinar- ¡ITACHI, VE Y COMPRA ESTO!- empieza a escribir en una lista productos para hacer comida y limpieza

-pero esta tarde y no hay nada abierto

-ve a un 24 horas, no me importa si está en el culo de la ciudad, ¡COMPRALO!- e itachi salió disparado de ese lugar.

o-o-o-o-o

 **LOS OJOS QUE VEN MAS HAYA**

Naruto había perdido la paciencia cuando terminó la tercera semana y empezó la cuarta, sasuke no se había comunicado con el, la noticia de que corp uchiha había cerrado le provocó náuseas y desespero, lo peor es que suigetsu no había podido dar con el hombre tampoco

-lo siento de verdad- el peliblanco no hacía más que disculparse, él también estaba mal y tenía miedo de que a su mejor amigo le hubiera pasado algo, pero se había concentrado tanto en borrar toda esa información de Internet, que al final olvido lo más importante. buscar a sasuke

-no lo entiendo- susurró al borde de las lágrimas naruto- dijo que iba a decirle a todo el mundo lo nuestro, parecía seguro de sí mismo y prometió que yo sería el oficial, que estaríamos juntos pero… ¿dónde están sus promesas?- por sus mejillas bajaban caminos de gruesa y saladas lágrimas - respiraba con fuerza para controlar sus sollozos, por más que suigetsu se disculpara con él, eso no consolaba nada su dolor

-me da rabia verte así naruto, calmate ¿si? ya verás como él aparecerá y volverá a armar un imperio de la nada- trataba de consolarlo pero no, no era posible. resignado se pone de pie - iré a ver a chantal- estaban sentados en uno de los asientos del pasillo hablando de sasuke, mientras neji hyuga hacia su trabajo chequeando a la pequeña

-de acuerdo, adelantante mientras yo me compongo- en cuanto entra suigetsu, sale neji y mira con pena al rubio

-¿quieres tomar un café? yo iba a tomarme uno, si no quieres ir pues pídeme lo que quieras y yo lo traigo- susurra el chico acercándose para sentarse a su lado, Neji aparentaba no verse afectado por eso, pero le partía el alma ver a naruto tan destruido por culpa del uchiha, él le tenía tanto afecto y le gustaba tanto que moría por el rubio en secreto, o bueno no tan secreto porque naruto era consciente de cómo el ojiperla lo miraba. y ese momento lo fue.

-¿me haces un favor neji?- con sus ojos rojos por el llanto y limpiándose el rastro de lágrimas, se pone de pie y toma de la mano al peli castaño que le había dado la positiva- ven acompañame- y lo guía a los baños.

¿iba a suceder?

\- naruto que…- vio cómo abrió la puerta de uno de los baños y lo adentro con él. justo después de eso sintió la unión de sus bocas en un beso ahogado del dolor. no transmite más que tristeza y amargura. pero el que moría por los labios del rubio y los recibió. con ello lo que le ofrecía el rubio.

Sus lágrimas se derramaron lentamente por sus mejillas, no se despegaba de la boca del ese hombre ni un solo momento, había enredado sus manos en el cuello de él acariciando su cabello dorado y profundizando el beso. transmitiendo todo su cariño.

Cuando el rubio fue consciente de lo que estaba haciendo pues una de sus mejillas se mojo con las lágrimas de neji, paro el beso - gracias... - susurro el ojiperla viéndolo

-gracias a ti…- naruto ya no lloraba, solo observaba como el ojiperla lo hacía- y perdoname

-no, está bien- dice sonriendo y llorando a la vez- soy consciente que amas a sasuke con todas tus fuerzas, y se que en cuanto aparezca por ese pasillo o tu lo encuentres primero vais a arreglarlo y todo estará bien- dice limpiándose las lágrimas- y te agradezco por darme aunque sea un poquito de ti en ese beso

-uff no se porque, pero no lo pude evitar- naruto pone una mano al lado del rostro de neji alejándose un poco, aun estaban en ese baño- pero besarte ha sido como

-¿como si toda esa energía mala se hubiera liberado y la hubiera purificado? si lo se- naruto le miró asombrado y luego frunció el ceño

-tu…- el dedo índice de neji se puso sobre los labios del rubio callando su pregunta

-¿me das un último beso?- no se lo negó, volvió a unir sus labios con los de naruto.

o-o-o-o-o-o

El grupo GAFEFAP encontró a naruto primero - me llamo natsu y soy la líder - se presenta con elegancia, su fino y largo cabello lila y sus ojos rojos como el fuego daban una sensación de seguridad en sus palabras

-emm ¿hola?- obviamente el no entendía que quería esas personas, detrás de ella venían otras personas

-ellos son mis compañeros, sostem sama y naruf- dice sin quitar la mirada del rubio - somos una organización que enfrenta el acoso y el maltrato físico y psicológico a los homosexuales

-entiendo. ¿esto es por sasuke no?-

-esto es por todos- detrás de naruto aparece carolina, la escritora que tanto le gustaba a chantal- vengo a por la causa, ya ver a chantal

-por supuesto que si, ella se pondrá feliz de verla- el rubio estaba más que encantado, carolina sonrió amablemente y se presentó cordialmente- soy carolina, ella es mi secretaria martina y queremos unirnos a GAFEFAP

-he oído hablar de usted, hace muy buenos libros- natsu estrecho la mano con ella

-yo en cuánto vi en las redes sociales lo que estaban haciendo, no dudé en presentarme además tenía una cuenta pendiente con la hija del señor naruto- todos sonrieron, después de eso ella y la secretaria entraron a la habitación

-cada vez somos más- dijo naruf viendo el teléfono - casi estamos alcanzando las mil personas.

-una completa locura- sostem sama se acerco viendo también el teléfono - de todas partes del mundo es increíble

-¿de verdad?- naruto también sintió curiosidad y metió su cabeza para ver el aparato- joder, no sabía que lo de sasuke teme había levantado tanto alboroto

-y lo hizo, ¿tienes alguna idea de donde pueda estar? el puede estar en peligro. no se si lo sabes pero salir del armario es algo que uno debe hacer por su propio pie, por su propia voluntad, prácticamente el fue lanzado de ese lugar y no es justo- natsu explicaba con delicadeza- ser gay no es problema, pero

-lo entiendo de verdad señorita natsu- el rubio le interrumpió- pero yo soy esa otra persona que aparecía en los videos, y yo no me he puesto de esa manera

-esos videos no se enfocaron en ti, podía haber cualquier hombre en tu lugar- dijo sotem sama, había sonado un poco duro- no es por ofenderte pero no eres nadie en la sociedad

-¡OYE!- justo en ese momento salió suigetsu y al escuchar esas palabras se acercó amenazadoramente al chico de cabellos cafés- mide tus putas palabras.

-pero tengo razón, no se de donde haya salido el rubio pero sasuke uchiha era conocido en muchas partes, era un gran hombre y su empresa sostenía muchas partes pobres del mundo. ese dinero no se volatizo, pero el hecho es que ahora todo eso se sostiene de la nada, tu no sabes lo que todo esto provocó en él- los ojos verdes de sostem sama fulminaba a los violetas de suigetsu.

¿cómo se atrevía? el peliblanco era el mejor amigo del moreno- ¡hijo de puta!- golpeó al chico enojado- ¡yo mejor que nadie se como esta él!

-¿ah si? y entonces ¿Sabes donde esta el, no?- suigetsu practicante le salto encima

-¡HEEE CALMATE SUIGETSU!- naruto rápidamente separa al peliblanco

-¡JODER, NO HEMOS VENIDO A ARMAR ALBOROTO, CONTROLATE!- Naruf también sostenía al otro muchacho que ya tenía un hilo de sangre bajarle por la boca

-¡ME IMPORTA UNA MIERDA TODO! ¡EL NO TIENE PORQUE VENIR AQUÍ Y REBAJAR AL NOVIO DE MI MEJOR AMIGO!, ¡Y LUEGO ALEGAR QUE NO LO CONOCEMOS COMO PARA NO SABER QUÉ ESTÁ MAL!, ¡CABRÓN LO MATÓ! - saco toda la frustración con sus gritos, no encontrar a sasuke le estaba consumiendo y quizás no tanto como al rubio pero en general si. era insoportable

La seguridad del lugar los saco a todos menos a naruto que era el padre de chantal, era una total falta de respecto armar tanto alboroto.

o-o-o-o

Itachi uchiha sabía que había fallado como hermano, ¿como no se pudo dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo sasuke?, sabía que necesitaba tiempo pero nunca imaginó que ese tiempo lo usaría para dejarse morir

-perdoname madre- susurro el moreno viendo a la mujer otra vez llorar, los médicos había ido a ese departamento y le habían puesto al menor suero y algunas otras vitaminas, se pondría bien- sasuke me había dicho que quería estar solo, no pensé que esto estuviera sucediendo- se sentía completamente como un imbécil

-ahora ya no importa- ella se seca las lágrimas y pone una mano en su corazón, ya no le dolía como hace un par de días, sabía que algo andaba mal y como una bestia salvaje se abrió paso por medio de todo para encontrar a su hijo. Fugaku no la había ni llamado, tampoco había llamado al abogado ni había recibido la visita de ninguno por parte del hombre. cuando todo ese descontrol pasará pondría definitivamente fin a su relación con él.

-madre mira- itachi veía algunas cosas de su teléfono, y se encontró con GAFEFAP- es una organización que se creo a partir de lo que le sucedió a sasuke

-¿conoces al novio de sasuke?- pregunta mientras mira con sorpresa todas las personas que apoyaban a su hijo tal y como era

-no me he querido acercar a él, no se que decirle- ambos miraban el teléfono del mayor- suigetsu me ha preguntado si sabía donde estaba sasuke, parecía desesperado.

-¿es que ustedes dos son idiotas? - y se refiere a sus hijos- busca a suigetsu y dile dónde está sasuke

-madre no creo que eso sea buena idea- los ojos negros de ella miraron con fuego puro a itachi, esa mirada que juraba que había heredado de su padre, resulta que no es así, era su madre quién la tenía- suigetsu se lo dirá a ese hombre, por su culpa sasuke está así- asegura el uchiha

-no te confundas itachi, tu hermano está así por la forma en la que se reveló su identidad sexual, ¿tu crees que este grupo se creó por nada? - señala el teléfono- por favor busca a suigetsu y has que ese rubio venga aquí.

o-o-o-o

Y resultó que naruto era un hombre encantador. casi llora cuando lo vio porque si él estaba ahí, significaba que sabía algo de sasuke, suigetsu tuvo que calmarlo.

También conoció a chantal y a sus "abuelos" no se despegaba de ella y le daban todo lo que quería, una mala forma de malcriar a una niña, y tampoco entendió muy bien que hacia esa escritora ahí con ella, y aun peor que la pequeña le diera sus ideas para que ella escribiera sus cosas eróticas, era algo que nunca imaginó.

Chantal en cuanto lo vio se puso a llorar alegando de que no podía creer que la haya visitado primero el hermano que el mismo sasuke - ¡NO LO PERDONARE!- dice llorando a moco tendido y naruto empezó a consolarla

-no puedo creer que me hayas ocultado esta información- suigetsu miro como un a mierda al uchiha

-han pasado cosas, en ese momento tenía razones para dejarlo solo y que meditara- asegura itachi mirando como naruto y chantal hablaban animadamente con todos, habían muchas personas en esa habitación y fuera del hospital- ¿quienes son ese montón de personas?- dice viendo a todo el mundo

-GAFEFAP- responde aun molesto - no me importa tus razones, el es mi mejor amigo y yo tenía derecho itachi, ¿ahora donde esta?- el moreno dudo en contestar

-en un apartamento que nunca había visto en las afuera de las ciudad- dice dándole la dirección- a pesar de que mi madre lo levantó, el no quiere nada. está apagado, ella dice que naruto lo levantará y le dará ganas de vivir otra vez.

-¿le has mostrado el grupo? somos más de medio millón de personas que cada hora crece por montones

-no quiere nada suigetsu, no quiere absolutamente nada asi que desconoce el grupo- dice explicando la situación- no habla, y come porque prácticamente mi madre lo está obligando- comenta logrando que se preocupara más el peliblanco

-joder es que, debiste haberme dicho donde estaba

-si es por esas cosas, tú debiste haberme dicho que sasuke salía con un hombre, así que ya puedes meterte tus palabras por tu conducto de mierda- y ahí murió la discusión

o-o-o-o

Si hubiera sido por naruto, irían ese mismo día a por sasuke - tenemos que hacer las cosas bien- dice naruf haciéndole el juego a chantal que no paraba de hacerle trencillas en el cabello

-me encantan tu cabello, ojala yo tuviera pelito… tuvieron que cortarlo todo- todos se quedaron en silencio, el tema del cabello de chantal era tan peligroso como nombrar al innombrable (ero: voldemor)

-pero brujilda, ya veras que te crecerá- asegura naruf, ella era pelinegra de ojos grises, muy linda- si quieres corto mi cabello y te lo dono para que te hagan una linda peluquita

-oh por kamisama no- naruto intervino en el momento- chantal mi brujita, tu sabes que tu cabello crecerá otra vez mi vida, por favor no hagas que la señorita naruf se corte el suyo por un capricho innecesario- la pequeña vio de forma suplicante a su padre- nena, y te llevaré a la feria y entramos a la casa de terror las veces que quieras- santo remedio para que la pequeña dejara de insistir

-bueno papito

-como iba diciendo naruf, no podemos ir así por así, espera a que llegue más gente, en 3 días iremos todos y te apoyaremos para que sasuke de la cara, ya tenemos su ubicación y su hermano nos ha dicho que está bien- natsu miraba su tablet para asegurar información- deben llegar más personas

-geral y piny llegan mañana- dice sostem sama entrando a la habitación - vendrán con más personas - si más se acerca al rubio y le extiende unos billetes- hemos reunido un dinero para comprar este viaje para ti, sasuke chantal y suigetsu

-¿donde irán?- neji entraba un poco preocupado- ¿piensan llevarse a chantal con lo delicada que está?

-ella estará bien- asegura suigetsu - yo la cuidare- mira a la pequeña con cariño que es correspondido por dos luceros verdes de ella

\- gracias por estar aquí chicos- dijo naruto emocionado y tratando de hacer la vista gorda a la mirada de amor incondicional que le lanzaba su hija al peliblanco - y esperare esos tres días, luego iremos a por sasuke

 **o-o-o-o-o-** **Presente** **-o-o-o-o-o**

Sakura haruno había visto en las redes los que sucedía, no dudo en asistir al a reunión. estaba feliz de que sasuke hubiera preferido estar solo, pero en cuanto vio como esa mujer de cabellos lilas hizo hasta lo imposible para que el uchiha volviera y se sintiera bien con su homosexualidad, casi se muere de la rabia - maldita...- se acerca a ella y se quita el sombrero dejando caer su cabello rosa - mucho gusto soy sakura haruno - dice presentándose a la mujer

Natsu solo la miro por encima del hombro con sus ojos rojos - se quien eres, la madre del hijo de sasuke uchiha- asegura sin mostrarse sorprendida

-si, la misma ¿sabes? yo guardaba la esperanza de que sasuke no estuviera nunca con naruto, pero ahora por ti y tu estúpida organización todo cambio

-¿sakura no?- por fin se pone de frente y la mira de arriba a bajo- ¿crees que el mundo solo esta poblado de heterosexuales y homofobicos? no, somos mas 30 millones querida, enterate que has perdido a sasuke por siempre, incluso yo dudo de la paternidad de ese bebe que esperas. alguien tan interesada como tu haría lo imposible para pescar a sasuke uchiha- sakura se sintió tan humillada que alzo su mano pero antes de que esta llegara a rostro de natsu, sostem la sostuvo en el aire

-haber si lo entiendo, ¿tratas de golpear a la jefa delante de todos sus trabajadores? ¿y en medio de todos lo que apoyan su causa?- la sonrisa del chico era de burla total - nena piérdete. ¿por que que te haces esto? ¿que ibas a ganar con venir aquí?

-yo...

-tu, tu, ¿que?- mostraba su perfecta dentadura

-dejala, no lo vale ademas esta embarazada- sostem la suelta y sakura les mira con odio puro

-vete por donde has venido sakura haruno, aquí nadie te quiere- dice natsu dándose la vuelta y caminando hacia la multitud- vayámonos- detrás de ella van sus hombres.

-espero no verte nunca mas- geral fue el ultimo en seguir la cola- yo no soy tan amable como sostem sama

 **o-o-o-o-o**

 **Islas neon**

 **continuará**


	17. Chapter 17

Naruto y sasuke no había podido hablar en el transcurso del viaje del helicóptero al aeropuerto.

-Padre, quiero que te tomes tu tiempo y arregles las cosas con el ingrato ese- chantal miraba como una escopeta a sasuke que enseguida cayó en cuenta de porque ella estaba enojada

-lo siento- dice acercándose a ella pero la niña le miró mal

-me paso tu lo siento por la…

-¡CHANTAL!- el rubio saltó enseguida, su hija era muy pequeña para decir cosas tan vulgares

-¡POR LA CALVA PAPÁ! ¿AHORA SOY CALVA NO VES?- y se quita el gorro dejando relucir su calvita que apenas le estaba saliendo cabello

-ahh… eso- suspira un poco más tranquilo

-chantal, ponte el gorro no debes de dejarte esa herida al aire- suigetsu se agacha enfrente de ella y le pone el gorrito provocando un tierno puchero a la niña

-gracias - dice mirándolo como si viera a un ángel- padre, como te iba diciendo, no los acompañaré a las islas neón- explica con tranquilidad - me quedaré con el señor suigetsu

me quedaré con el señor suigetsu

me quedaré con el señor suigetsu

me quedaré con el señor suigetsu

 _Cargando información…_

-¡NO, NI HABLAR!- naruto carga rápidamente a la niña y camina con ella hacia la salida para poder entrar al avión del moreno

-¡PADRE NO HARÉ NADA MALO, SOY UNA NIÑA DE 4 AÑOS! ¡SOLO QUIERO QUE PASEN UN BUEN FIN DE SEMANA Y QUE FOLLEN COMO SI NO HUBIERA UN MAÑANA Y QUE YO NO ESTÉ AHÍ FINGIENDO NO ESCUCHAR COMO CLAVAS AL SEÑOR SASUKE!- el moreno se sonrojo furiosamente.

-chantal… - naruto gruño con enojo

-papito…- ella también gruñe- dejame quedarme con el señor suigetsu- naruto empieza a caminar alejándose de suigetsu y sasuke que había empezado a hablar- padre, cuando cumpla 15 años tendría una relación con él, a los 18 nos casaremos y tendré un bebe a los 25 años, tarde o temprano tienes que dejarme ir.

-prefiero tarde - contesta mirando a lo lejos al peliblanco- mira chantal, ahora tienes 4 años, no puedo permitirte esa libertad, entiéndelo por favor, eres mi hija y te amo, no me pidas que te deje sola con él tanto tiempo por kamisama. confío pero no puedo evitar sentirme así porque tu no dejaras de ser mi niña ni a los 15, 18 ni mucho menos a los 25 años. ¿comprendes? así que te vienes conmigo y te aguantas - ella no pudo darle una respuesta- y cuando cumplas 15 años, tendré una seria conversación con suigetsu ¿porque no puedes fijarte en alguien de tu edad?

-porque me enamore de él y lo estaré por siempre

-eso ya lo discutiremos, si quieres ve y despídete, te vienes conmigo a las islas neón- sentencio

-vale…- y se suelta caminando hacia suigetsu y sasuke

 _ **5 minutos antes**_

-¿que paso con corp uchiha?- suigetsu estaba decepcionado con el uchiha

-no existe, ahora ya no tengo el apellido uchiha, necesitaba hacer unos trámites para cambiar el nombre de la empresa, iba a tomar un tiempo por lo que decidí disolverla. no te preocupes, empezare otra- contesta un poco cohibido

-no me llamaste sasuke, somos mejores amigos desde quién sabe cuándo y decidiste encerrarte en un lugar y dejarte morir, lo siento pero… creo que has roto con ese acto nuestra amistad. después de este viaje no quiero trabajar más para ti- los ojos violetas le miraban con desilusión- espero que no dejes nunca solo a naruto, es un buen hombre y no sabes todo lo que sufrió por ti. si se llega a enterar que estabas dispuesto a morir por todo este escándalo, seguro te deja él. nos ibas a abandonar a todos. eres un idiota.

-suigetsu…- los ojos de sasuke se aguaron, su amigo le estaba reprendiendo y no solo eso, estaba rompiendo su amistad y cualquier clase de relación que pueda haber

-mucha suerte sasuke de verdad- dice viendo con inmenso amor a la niña que venía corriendo hacia ellos

-señor suigetsu, papito dice que puedes venir con nosotros, digo ya que era la idea inicial- el peliblanco se rió, la idea inicial era ir todos a las islas neón, pero suigetsu había decidido que no podía ir a ese lugar por motivos muy personales, entonces la pequeña planeo seguirlo.

-ven te digo un secreto- dice y ella se acerca- no iré, pero ve tu y guarda en tus recuerdos una parte de esas islas, luego cuando vengas me las muestras con tus poderes

-pero yo quiero que vengas señor suigetsu- chantal ya se iba a poner a llorar

-no nena, sorry tengo cosas que hacer, si eso hablamos por el teléfono de tu papi ¿de acuerdo? mucha suerte- la abraza y se aleja dejándola con sasuke. camina hacia naruto y se despide de él- espero verte pronto

-y yo, gracias por estar ahí para mi cuando el imbécil de sasuke no estaba- dice abrazándolo- y chantal me lo ha contado todo, lo de los 15, lo de los 18, lo de los 25… te tengo en jaque - susurra en su oído, el rostro de suigetsu se puso azul

-emmmm… mucha suerte - y se fue.

Paso por el lado de chantal y sasuke escuchando los gritos de la pequeña - ¡no tienes excusa, no viniste cuando desperté, mal padre!- lloraba como una niña, eso era después de todo. sasuke no pudo evitarlo y la abrazo rogando su perdón.

Por su bien y por el de mucha gente, lo mejor era desaparecer unos años, o mejor hasta que chantal tuviera 15, no se veía a él mismo faltando al respeto a su persona. "es una niña" pensó viéndola con el más inmenso amor del mundo "pero la amo más que a nadie, perdoname mi brujita" y antes de que a pequeña se volviera a fijar en él, se fue rápidamente.

o-o-o-o-o

Sasuke estuvo todo el viaje callado, debes en cuando soltaba alguna lágrima. no quiso hablar con naruto de nada, solo quería pensar en todo lo que había pasado en su vida el último tiempo. ¿acaso tener una equivocación provocaba todo este desastre? no, sin duda ese error ha sido lo mejor que le sucedió en la vida, y lo sabía porque al mirar a naruto que no había quitado sus ojos de él, que no dejaba de mirarlo y lloraba en silencio viéndolo a él derramar lágrimas.

Naruto quería hacerle tantas preguntas, pero al verlo llorar en silencio y tratando de disimular sus lágrimas para que no se diera cuenta de que estaba triste, no le permitía preguntarle nada.

Ya habría tiempo para hablar.

...

Las islas neón se caracterizaban por una cosa, todas la noches el agua y la arena parecían tener energía propia y pintaban las orillas de luz neón azul.

Chantal sola se médico y se fue a dormir como un reloj en una gran cama para ella, estaba triste por que suigetsu no pudo acompañarla, a pesar de que dijo que iba a cuidar de ella.

-¿estarás bien mi brujita?- naruto se sienta al lado de la cama mirando a la niña, sabía que estaba triste pero dentro de poco se le pasaría -¿quieres que te cuente una historia?- ella asintió mientras se cobijaba y esperaba las palabras de su padre- andrómeda era una bruja, una de las más poderosas que pudieron existir en los tiempos galácticos. tenía como deber provocar la destrucción de galaxias enteras. pero un día y si querer se enamoró de un hombre, que era todo lo contrario a ella y era el responsable de crear las galaxias que ella iba por ahí destruyendo todo- por una vez, los ojos de chantal cambiaron a unos más serios, su padre le estaba contando una historia de amor- ese hombre era perfecto, y solo cuando se cruzaron esa vez ella se quedó perdida en sus ojos negros…- hubo un silencio- y ella dejó de destruir las galaxias y empezó a seguirlo a todas partes, hasta que él noto su presencia, he hizo una galaxia solo para ella demostrándole su amor

-¿como se llamaba el?

-Feniz- dice sonriendo como si le conociera- bueno ¿sabes que paso al final?

-andrómeda para demostrarle su amor le arrancó el corazón y se lo comió para que el amor que él sentía por ella fuera eterno hasta el infinito-dijo ella de forma sádica- sus ojos poco a poco se los comió y así asegurar que el solo tuviera ojos para ella- continuó narrando como si nada- y su piel, se la arrancó y se hizo un vestido para siempre llevarlo encima por toda la eternidad.

-emm, si cariño… lo que resto del cuerpo lo guardo en una botella de cristal para siempre estuviese a su lado- finalizó con sarcasmo mientras sudaba frío, no sabía que su hija tenía esa perspectiva del amor- ¿tu seras así con suigetsu? ya sabes en ese futuro tuyo

-¿¡PERO QUÉ DICES PAPI!?- ella se sentó automáticamente- yo ya le arranque el corazón y me lo comí- comenta con la mayor inocencia del mundo.

Una nube morada rodeo a naruto, su hija siempre seria así, y así siempre la amaría- te amo mi brujita, buenas noches.

\- y yo papito.

…

Sasuke tal cual había llegado al hotel, dejó sus cosas, se despidió de chantal y dejó solo al rubio con ella.

Se dio una ducha y bajo de nuevo alejándose hacia la playa, sintió la arena blanca y tibia en sus pies, miró hipnotizado el neón de las olas que rompían en la orilla y se acercó para sentarse sobre la arena, donde al agua no lo alcanzara.

Lloro un rato ahí sentado. al final naruto también lo salvo a él, y no solo naruto, el mundo entero " _nunca pensé que las cosas acabaran así, mi vida cambió totalmente desde que conocí a ese rubio"_ pensaba suspirando y viendo como algunos peces con escamas de neón saltaban. " _¿en verdad quería morir? no lo se, no me di cuenta cuando deje de alimentarme…"_ suspira arrepentido, había sido un idiota, cuando caes en un mar oscuro no sabes en qué momento dejas de luchar para no hundirte más.

-así que aquí estabas- por fin, naruto lo encontró- ¿qué haces tan sólito?

-pensar- dice un poco apagado- suigetsu ha roto su amistad conmigo- suelta empezando a desahogarse

-escucha, antes de empezar tengo que confesarte algo- naruto ni siquiera podía mirarlo, así que observo también las olas- me bese con neji en los baños del hospital- el flequillo de sasuke cubre sus ojos. agacha la cabeza y escondiéndola entre las manos- estaba destrozado, pensé que me habías abandonado y que solo habías pensando en ti, que es justamente lo que hiciste. pero eso no justifica mi comportamiento y tenia que decírtelo o el remordimiento me iba a comer vivo

-yo también quiero decirte algo- susurro muy bajito, pero entendible- cuando mi madre me encontró, estaba dejándome morir naruto, no quería vivir más, no así. me habían humillado tanto que inconscientemente encontré esa solución- dice mientras lloraba- además; mi padre me sacó de la familia como un perro. siempre había querido que él estuviera orgulloso de mi y lo único que logré fue todo lo contrario. ahora solo siento odio por el. porque yo no seré un mal padre, al menos no así con la niña que está esperando sakura.

-pienso que eres un egoísta sasuke, ¿dejarte morir? ¿y qué pasaría entonces con nosotros?- naruto suspira- y por lo otro, ¿me estas diciendo que vas a responder por un bebé que ni siquiera es tuyo? porque sabes, suigetsu me dijo toda la verdad sobre ella…

-esta bien, si ya lo sabes no hay porque ocultarlo- sasuke levanta la cabeza por fin- claro que responderé por esa bebe, ¿no hiciste tu lo mismo con chantal?

-a chantal me la encontré en una bolsa de basura, no en una adinerada y prestigiosa familia- los ojos de sasuke se abren como platos, ese detalle tan insignificante no lo sabía- pero está bien, si tu quieres hacerte cargo de esa bebe, no te frenare. pero quiero que sepas que no te entiendo, de verdad que no. cuando se trata de mi parece que huyes como un perro, pero aun así piensas darle a la hija de sakura tu apellido después de todo lo que esa mujer nos hizo- naruto no odiaba a nadie, pero enterarse de que sakura fue la responsable de que sasuke se hubiera separado otra vez de él, era imperdonable- solo quiero que no se meta más entre nosotros.

-tranquilo, recuerdas que no tengo ningún apellido que dar- el sonríe posando su mano en el hombro del rubio- además ten por seguro que no se volverá a meter entre nosotros, suigetsu…- recordó su ruptura- bueno ya encontrare a alguien que abogue por mi- trata de decir sin que se note la tristeza. en ese silencio solo se escuchaba el romper de las olas,el viento soplar y el burbujeo del mar

-¿tu quieres estar conmigo? digo, ¿aun me quieres?- por primera vez sus ojos se conectaron

-escuchaste lo que dije cuando salí de casa ¿no?

-no… había mucho bullicio, estábamos tratando de guardar silencio hasta que te asomaras por alguna parte de ese departamento, pero una vez nos viste fue inevitable no sentir la euforia de todos…- dice naruto con los ojos aguados- no pensé que tantas personas se preocupaban por ti, y no sabía que habías hecho tanto por los pobres del mundo. eres el mejor.

-yo…- sonríe nervioso- te dije que me perdonarás, que no quería dejarte solo- dice un poco avergonzado- y quiero que sepas que te perdono por haberte besuqueado con ese paliducho asqueroso ojos de perla, le dije que no se acercara a ti y miralo pegado de la laringe de mi chico. se enterara cuando vuelva.

-¿con qué derecho me celas?, si querías morirte y dejarme solo. seguramente neji hubiese aprovechado para consolarme - dice poniéndose de pie y subiendo sus brazos para marcar músculo- por todo el tiempo que dejaría tu ausencia, besaría cada musculo de mi cuerpo.

-ni muerto, en ese momento de mi vida me pilló la depre, pero ya estoy bien - sasuke se pone de pie y empuja al rubio haciéndolo caer- eres mio blond- justo una ola llega más lejos y le moja la espalda

-¡seras cabrón!- naruto rápidamente se pone de pie

-mierda, te juro que no quería que te mojaras- asegura fingiendo inocencia y empezando a correr

-pero si estamos en la orilla, serás teme - y el rubio lo empieza a corretear por toda la playa

-¡OYE SIN INSULTAR! ¡PEDAZO DE DOBE!- pero como había estado físico, naruto lo alcanzó y lo abrazo -¡NOOO SUÉLTAME!- y empieza a reír tratando de zafarse

-vale ya te suelto- con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, empieza a caminar hacia el mar, las olas neones golpeaban sus canillas y se hundió hasta que el agua le llegó a la cintura

-¡No me sueltes, no me sueltes!- ahora sasuke se agarraba a él como un koala

-ahh no, ya me dijiste que te soltara- asegura empezando a dejarlo caer

-¡POR KAMI, SOLO TE MOJE LA ESPALDA!- y cae mojándose completamente hasta la cabeza, cuando sale con el cabello pegado a la frente grita indignado- ¡SERAS LA PERSONA MÁS ODIOSA DEL MUNDO!

-¡AHHH HABLO! - y sasuke le saltas encima para tratar de hundirlo, pues él aun estaba seco de la cintura para arriba - ¡ESTO POR NO ALIMENTARTE BIEN!- pero el efecto fue el contrario, naruto lo empezó a hundir para castigarle- ¡POR DESAPARECER TANTO TIEMPO!- y lo vuelve a hundir para sacarlo-¡POR NO IR A VISITAR A CHANTAL CUANDO DESPERTÓ!- sasuke no podía ni moverse del fuerte agarre al que era sometido- ¡POR TENERME TANTO TIEMPO A DOS VELAS!- gruñe mirándolo de forma lujuriosa- ¡NI FUERZAS TIENES PARA DEFENDERTE DE LO FLACUCHO QUE ESTÁS! - y lo vuelve a hundir una última vez como si estuviera lavando su alma en esa playa.

-para, por favor- dice agarrándose fuertemente de su cuello para que no fuera más hundido - hace frío, además el agua está salada y me pican los ojos.

-jajaja nenaza- dice mirándolo con diversión- ¿entonces, quieres estar o no conmigo?- pregunta un poco esperanzado de que el moreno le diera la positiva, ya no se veía más en esa situación

-lamento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero….- silencio dramático- si naruto, si quiero estar contigo- el rubio sonríe

-como me hubieras dicho que no - su expresión era de como si le hubiese quitado un peso de encima

-no seas dobe, sabias que mi respuesta sería esa, ¿si no para que carajos salí de ese departamento y subí contigo a ese helicóptero? genio - se acerca y le da un casto beso en los labios- ahora por favor, si no es mucha molestia tomame que te he echado de menos en otros aspectos

-y yo a ti… fueron casi 3 meses, por favor no te pierdas así de mi vida más - esta vez le suelta y toma su rostro con ambas manos para poder unir completamente sus labios- casi muero sin ti

-no lo haré nunca más- sus lenguas empezaron una danza sísmica, aún dentro de la playa, sus cuerpos brillaban del azul neón que desprendía el lugar- vamos a un lugar más intimo, aquí esta todo el mundo y no quiero que mi intimidad vuelva a ser primera página en todo el mundo

-vale, salgamos

…

Entre besos, ambos entraron por el hotel, las personas le miraban con sorpresa, otras con asco y otras con una sonrisa en la cara, por ahí había una chica morena de ojos negros y unas gafas violetas que sintió una inmensa felicidad al verlos juntos. se había unido a la causa GAFEFAP y saber que había tenido resultado. era perfecto

-¿Que están viendo? ¡a trabajar!- gritó con su voz autoritaria, casualmente ella era la dueña de ese hotel

-sí señorita kell-y todos volvieron al trabajo

...

-déjame ducharme, debo estar salado por todas partes- susurra sasuke un poco sonrojado

-no, voy a de gustarte con esa sal en tu cuerpo, voy a comerme cada parte de tu cuerpo y te haré gemir con tanto esmero que me pedirás más y más- el moreno al oír sus candentes palabras, se excito más y cierra los ojos sintiendo como naruto lo empieza a devorar repartiendo sus besos por todo el cuello y mordiendo con fuerza para empezar a marcarlo

\- ¡AHHH! ¡NO ME MUERDAS!- estaban en pleno ascensor y naruto ya estaba quitando la camisa para ir bajando hasta su pecho mientras besaba y mordía todo lo que podía - ¡AHHH!, ¡NO!... ¡NO…!- sus caderas empezaron un frenesí casi imparable y el temblor inundó todos los sentidos el moreno colocándose colorado del placer

-no puedo creer te hayas corrido con eso…- sube de nuevo uniendo sus labios y mordiéndolos con suavidad- me enloqueces

 **PIN, Planta 15**

-buenas noches- una pareja miraba extraños la situación, prácticamente naruto estaba cruzado de brazos mirando los números de la pantalla, y sasuke apenas podía levantar la cabeza

-buenas noches- dice el rubio tomando de la mano a su novio y saliendo del ascensor.

caminaron por los pasillos pero pronto las expertas manos de naruto acariciaron los costados del moreno, y lo acercaron para restregar su creciente erección en la parte trasera de sasuke.

-dejame llegar al piso- susurra sasuke casi desfalleciendo de nuevo

-camina entonces, ¿acaso te tengo amarrado por alguna parte?- contesta mientras sus dedos largos se metieron entre los boxer del sasuke y empezaron a masajear sus bolas de arriba a abajo

-eres un pervertido… ¿como se supone que camine contigo tocándome los cojones?- literalmente

-tienes razón, perdoname hombre, a veces me dejo llevar- y saca su mano empezando a caminar a su lado.

En cuanto la puerta del apartamento se cerró, y la intimidad los acompañó a ambos, sin mucho ruido de no despertar a chantal. naruto embiste al moreno sobre la puerta - quieto - y empieza de nuevo el besuqueo por su cuello, bajando por su pecho y lamiendo con devoción su vientre bajo haciendo que el moreno se estremeciera con el calor de su boca. con su húmeda lengua penetrando el ombligo y prácticamente jugando con el resorte de su pantalon

-mmm… mmm...-empezó a gemir sasuke sintiendo como la mano de naruto acariciaba por encima de la ropa su endurecida entrepierna, él no podía evitar y también empezó a mover sus caderas tratando de tener el mayor contacto con esa atrevida mano.

-quieto bebe… o te morderé de nuevo- fue tan romántico con sus palabras que sasuke solo pudo sonreír y sostenerse de la puerta para controlar el movimiento de sus caderas. pero era tan difícil cuando sentía esos suaves mordiscos por debajo de su ombligo. la forma tan lenta en la que fue despojada de su húmeda ropa para seguir sintiendo sus besos en su V abdominal.

Cuando naruto lo tuvo completamente al natural para el, empezó a masajear sus piernas con devoción, beso su vientre y restregó en su trigueño pecho el pene del menor- No sabes… cuánto soñaba con tenerte así otra vez- sasuke muerde sus labios y toma el rostro de naruto haciéndolo subir para volver a besarlo con hambre. los brazos del rubio le atrapan de las caderas provocando que el uchiha enredara sus piernas en la cintura ajena. y con cuidado se fueron a la habitación.

Naruto depositó suavemente al moreno en la cama y sin más preliminares, tomo el pene de sasuke y se lo engulle en la boca, chupaba suavemente de arriba hacia abajo sin apartar la vista del moreno que solo se estremecía y buscaba de donde sostenerse.

-ahí… así naru… que rico...- movía sus caderas suavemente sintiéndose más duro y caliente dentro de la boca del rubio - ahh… ahh…- gemía sintiendo como la boca del rubio ponía énfasis atención en su glande por unos segundos y después volvía a bajar profundamente comiéndose todo su pene sin importar atragantarse. provocando que los músculos de sasuke se contrajera cada vez más y más -siento que me voy…- la mano de naruto se puso en la cabeza de sasuke y apretó evitando el suceso - ¡AHHH MIERDA!- sus ojos negros miran con rencor al rubio que lo devoraba como un depredador. y entonces recordó porque le gustaba tanto el la intimidad con él.

-mi amor, en el ascensor ya te corriste una vez muy a gusto. esta vez lo harás cuando yo lo quiera- casi que ordenaba, pero al mismo tiempo era tan tierno por lo que sasuke suspiro y se incorporó viendo que su novio aun tenia su ropa puesta.

-dejame desnudarte- dice acercándose sensualmente a naruto, sin despegar sus ojos de él empieza a desabotonar con paciencia su camisa blanca

-me estas provocando- susurra viendo el esmero y la delicadeza que tenía para desnudarlo - eres muy sexy- sasuke por su parte ya estaba como kami lo trajo al mundo, arrodillado en la cama con su pene como un farol mientras deslizaba con delicadeza la camisa por los hombros del rubio y deshaciéndose de ella.

Pasa sus palmas por el pecho de naruto, baja lentamente hacia el pantalón y solo lo baja pues era de resorte en la cintura. luego se acerca lentamente depositando un beso en el hombro para ir dejando un camino de besos hasta su entrepierna, y como naruto estaba también arrodillado en la cama no quedó más opción que poner su culo en pompa para alcanzar la polla del rubio y empezar a comérsela con suavidad.

Las manos de naruto viajaron por su espalda hasta encontrarse con la entrada de sasuke, sin ceremonias escupió en sus dedos y empezó a masajear en círculos esa zona - naruto…- gemía estremeciéndose, a diferencia del rubio, él estaba a punto de reventar.

-¿ummm?- pregunta metiendo un dedo dentro de él - ¡ahhhh!- gime temblando al sentir sus huevos dentro de la boca de sasuke y subir desde su base hasta el glande para engullir su pene por completo - joder…- el incontrolable movimiento de sus caderas acompañaban al su dedo dentro del culo del moreno.

Si las cosas siguen así, iba correrse en la boca del moreno, por lo que se alejó de él bajándose de la cama y se acabó de bajar los pantalones para quedar completamente desnudo.

-no me hagas esperar más- sasuke apretaba su pene para no correrse, esperaba a que su novio lo dejara

-¿dime que quieres?

-todo de ti- asegura mientras se sienta en la cama y deja caer su cuerpo, entre abriendo las piernas

-hey- llama su atención -¿todo esto?- pregunta tomando su propia polla y mostrándosela a sasuke

-en efecto, todo eso- sasuke respiraba rápidamente mientras veía como el rubio se acercaba gateando hasta él, quedó encima de su cuerpo y descendió para besar lentamente sus labios -¿tú me amas?- pregunta entre el beso

-¿porque preguntas eso ahora?- naruto empezó a mover sus caderas para que sus erecciones se masajean entre sí - ¿dudas de mis sentimientos?

-solo quiero estar seguro, ah...- sus piernas se enredaron en las caderas ajenas- de lo que sientes por mi, porque yo si te amo mucho- confesó mientras se mordía el labio inferior al ver como los ojos azules le buscaban, una mano acarició su mejilla y su frente peinando los cabellos oscuros hacia atrás. naruto bajo y beso sus labios pasando su lengua por la boca ajena, entrando en ella y jugar con cada rincón de esa cavidad, poco a poco empezó a bajar hasta llegar a su pene, paso olímpicamente de él y abrió las piernas de sasuke para buscar su objetivo, en cuanto lo vio no dudo un momento y pasó su lengua por su entrada y lo penetro suavemente provocando que sasuke abriera las piernas a más no poder y temblara. no sabía muy bien en qué momento le gustaba tanto que naruto lo prepara con su propia boca, pero le gustaba y excitaba mucho.

-métemela ya - gime moviendo sus caderas, esa lengua se quedaba corta para lo que de verdad necesitaba. el rubio se acomodó entre sus piernas, le miró detenidamente y entró despacio observando cada una de las caras que hacía su novio. Cuando ya estaba por completo dentro, vuelve a besar suavemente a sasuke mientras movía al mismo ritmo sus caderas.

El hormigueo inundó todos sus sentidos, naruto estaba agonizando encima de él mientras trataba de mantener el beso -naru…- susurró el moreno sintiendo en su mejilla el peso de la contraria, unas poderosas manos se metieron debajo de sus nalgas para alzarlo más y poder llegar un poquito más lejos, lo suficiente para que todo fuera desvaneciendo alrededor de él. las penetraciones siguen siendo lentas pero lo tocaban por todas partes.

sus propias manos acariciaron la espalda sintiendo el sudor en ella, aprieta sus piernas alrededor del rubio para profundizar aún más y se sostiene de sus cuello y hombro

-amor… correte para mi- fue la señal, después de eso las penetraciones fueron más rápidas y precisas, sin miramientos ni piedad naruto penetró de lleno en la zona más erógena de sasuke logrando que el calor inundara todo el cuerpo de moreno.

-¡NA… RU… TO…!- y explota arqueando su espalda y soltando su semen en todas las direcciones posibles.

El rubio cuando sintió como su entraba lo aprisionaba con fuerza haciéndolo enloquecer, cerró sus ojos y mordió con fuerza el cuello de sasuke para correrse dentro de el-¡AHHHH SIII!

-¡AHH… AHH…! - el cuerpo de sasuke vuelve a temblar en un segundo orgasmo provocado por la mordida de naruto. poco a poco se quedo completamente dormido.

…

La luz del sol se colaba por la ventana del hotel, dio con suavidad sobre el rostro de sasuke - ouch…- susurra tocándose el cuello, tenía un gran moretón - ahhh… hablaré seriamente con naruto, no puede morderme así - gruñe sentándose y notando que estaba completamente vestido y sin una pizca de semen en su cuerpo - joder mi culo- con fuerza se levanta y camina cojeando hacia la sala del apartamento, ahí se encuentra a naruto con chantal jugando a - ¿estáis haciendo esculturas de zombies?

-si, el de papi tiene la mandíbula dislocada y el mio le faltan los ojos- asegura ella tomando la masilla para seguir haciendo su zombi

Naruto le miraba con los ojos brillantes - ¿tienes hambre?- dice soltando la masilla y viendo a su novio

-si- dice mientras camina hacia la cocina con cojera que no disimulaba, chantal ya sabía que lo penetraban hasta el alma así que no se sentía cohibido por nada ni nadie.

-te ves hermoso con esa cojera- naruto fue tras él y le sirvió el desayuno, tostadas con mermelada, fruta y zumo de mango- no se si lo escuchaste ayer pero…- sasuke prueba el zumo y arruga nariz

-¿qué es esto tan delicioso?- dice tomando otro poco más -sabe muy bien

-mango, al parecer es una fruta tropical de solo esta isla- sonríe al ver como le queda un bigote de zumo a sasuke- te amo- y besó con delicadeza para limpiarlo

\- que cursi- sasuke volvía a tener su típica personalidad mientras mordía una tostada

-lo dice quién me susurraba inconsciente lo mucho que me amaba en la madrugada- da la vuelta para abrazarlo por la espalda mientras cita literalmente lo que le decía en la noche

" _oh naruto, te amo más que a nadie"_

" _naruto tengo sueño, pero si quieres te dejo mi culito para que folles, no me hagas mucho daño"_

" _naruto te amo más que a los tomates"_

" _naruto, mi amor eres tan guapo, no me dejes"_

" _me encanta chupártela, tu pene me sabe a gloria"_

Estaba claro que ayer solo su conciencia se fue, porque él siguió funcionando - y así lo hicimos un par de veces más, mientras me enamorabas más y más con tus declaraciones

" _naruto, mi zorrito caliente susurrame cosas sucias mientras me follas"_

Aquello casi hizo atragantar a sasuke -¿zorrito caliente?

-si, soy tu zorrito caliente- el uchiha alza una ceja viendo la sonrisa traviesa del rubio- o eso me diste a entender.

-¿algún día mi zorrito alzara la cola para dejarse comer y follar ese precioso y trigueño culito?- el abrazo se aprieta un poco más y naruto besa su cuello

-ummm, me gusta estar arriba - dice un poco desinteresado de la petición- y como siempre eres el que ruega por recibir

-eso es porque amo como me haces el amor- contesta como si la cosa no fuera con él- como besas mi polla y como preparas mi cuerpo con tu lengua, es un placer que no se compara con el que está arriba... - dice sensualmente tomando un poco de fruta y llevándosela lentamente a la boca para saborearla con sensualidad- porque el que está abajo recibe todo del otro y cuando tu polla toca mi cuerpo por dentro siento una impresionante satisfacción sexual capaz de romperme los labios de los gemidos que mi cuerpo produce, capaz de desfallecer al sentir como llenas todo de mi y penetrar conscientemente ese lugar donde me muero...

-ufff… deja de hablar así- dice naruto incómodo poniéndose la mano en su pantalón de algodón

-pero sobre todo… cuando te corres dentro de mi y llenas mi cuerpo de todo ese exquisito y caliente semen, es maravilloso… por ello quería que probaras, quizás te guste- estaba negociando la posibilidad de que naruto sintiera atracción por ser el de abajo.

-sí quiero

Sasuke sonríe de lado, no ha sido tan difícil conseguirlo.

 **FIN**

 **o**

 **o**

 **o**

 **EPILOGO**

Uzumaki mode fue creado por un joven emprendedor de 21 años, la rueda de prensa era algo que indiscutible mente debía suceder, y cuando sasuke uzumaki subió al escenario todos se quedaron impresionados, después de lo del movimiento GAFEFAP, no se había sabido nada de él, y ahora estaba ahí mirando por todo lo alto a todas las cámaras y reporteros que lo observaban

-Uzumaki mode está orientado a hacer ropa para todo tiempo de personas, no solo modelos y cuerpos perfectos, tenemos un área de desarrollo en la que aceptamos ideas y repartimos ganancias de ello, cualquier con el sueño de modelo puede modelar nuestra ropa. sin más me despido- y baja del escenario mientras su hija estaba en brazos de tente, que era su nueva secretaria fiel.

-¡papito papito!- una niña de ojos y cabellos negros veía a su padre como un superhéroe- ¡he sacado la mejor nota en el examen de inglés! - este fin de semana justo le tocaba pasarlo con el.

Elen haruno, la hija de sasuke y sakura oficialmente ante todo el mundo, el moreno había llegado aun acuerdo con la pelirosa, un fin de semana cada uno. y ella no podía negarse pues la pequeña helen tenía lo mejor, la mejor escuela, los mejores útiles, lo mejor de lo mejor solo por sasuke, pues su trabajo no alcanzaba más que solo para sus caprichos de moda. El verdadero padre de elen nunca apareció, y no es que no le importara la niña, pero con su humilde trabajo de pintor no le podría ofrecer lo que sasuke le estaba ofreciendo, además no tenía sentido armar un escándalo de todo eso, pues a él le pagaron para dejar en embarazo a sakura, y lo hizo.

-felicidades mi nena, eres la mejor- dice besándole la frente

-papito ¡vamos a casa!, quiero mostrarle a chantal mi nota de la mejor- así es, una fiel competencia surgió entre ambas, para elen chantal era un ejemplo a seguir. y la quería muchísimo, eran hermanas y mejores amigas.

-si mi princesa, iremos a casa- dice sacando una linda coronita y poniéndosela en la cabeza- mira, para ti mi nena, la tiara que querías

-la tiara de la princesa- ella miraba su cabeza como mucha emoción- te amo papito

-y yo nena

o-o-o-o

De suigetsu no se había sabido nada, y chantal se había deprimido horrible cuando el peliblanco desapareció dejando un mensaje de que necesitaba tiempo a solas. pero había pasado mucho tiempo y el no regresaba ni tampoco había llamado a naruto ni viceversa pues no contestaba el teléfono.

Cuando Elen llego a la vida de chantal, sonrió con travesura. ella era un princesa y lo sabía, su naturaleza era odiarse a muerte con esa niña pero sin embargo, ambas terminaron amándose como tontitas y buenas amigas.

-¡CHANTAL!- la pequeña de casi 2 años entraba corriendo con su examen en la mano

-!OH, ALEJATE FEA PRINCESA! !TE CONVERTIRÉ EN SAPO!

-!JAMÁS BRUJA MALVADA, ESTO ES LA GUERRA¡- dice mostrando su examen- !UN 10 JA! ¿QUÉ TE PARECE?¡

-¡ME PARECE QUE ESTA NOCHE LA PALMAS MOCOSA!- ambas se miran tirando rayos de los ojos, verde vs negro

-¡ME PARECE QUE ESTÁS MURIÉNDOTE DE LA ENVIDIA!

-!JAMAS¡, !ESO ES PRESENTE PERFECTO Y SIMPLE¡, ¡YO YA SOY BILINGÜE!- y se armó perros.

Sasuke corrió a atrapar a elen que había saltado encima de chantal - ¡JODER!- grito enojado el moreno - ¿pueden dejar de pelearse por todo?

-¡ella empezó!- gritaron ambas enojadas y mirando hacia otra parte, porque si, chantal seguía siendo una niña de 6 años. y le encantaba molestar a su hermanita de 2 años. que era increíblemente inteligente

-¡QUE SEPAS QUE CUANDO TENGA TU EDAD, YA SABRE INGLES Y FRANCES, BRUJILDA! - los ojos de chantal se afilaron

-¡SUÉLTAME PAPA, LA MATO!- naruto sonreía al ver la increíble rivalidad que tenía entre ambas.

-¡¿QUIÉN QUIERE VER LA NUEVA PELÍCULA DE PRINCESAS Y BRUJAS?!- grito el rubio, pues no se dejeba engañar, cuando era la hora de la peli ambas estaban sentadas en el sofá, abrazadas como si nunca se hubieran dicho cosas feas y riendo felices de ver las pelis de princesas.

-menudo par- sasuke sonríe viéndolas a ambas en el sofá- ¿qué tal el día naru?- se gira mirando a su esposo que le sonreía

-ummm… extrañándote- el rubio se acerco y lo abrazó para darle un tierno beso en los labios - ¿a que ha venido ese "naru"?

-el subconsciente, que me engaña- él lo abraza por el cuello, no era un secreto para ambos que cuando sasuke le decía "naru", era que quería tema y del duro.

-umm… pero si hoy hicimos un mañanero- dice despacio en su odio y besándolo solo para que el escuchara

-han pasado 8 horas de eso, quiero más- sasuke inclina su cuello pare recibir mas contacto- los mañaneros son cortos y yo necesito gastar toda mi energía contigo- hablaban a murmullos

-entonces esta noche te amare

-¡PAPITOS! ¡QUEREMOS QUE ESTÉN AQUÍ VIENDO LA PELI CON NOSOTRAS!- grita chantal llamando la atención de ambos- ¡DEJAR DE MURMURAR ESAS COSAS COCHINAS Y PASEMOS TIEMPO EN FAMILIA!

-¡CHANTAL!- grito naruto al escuchar la vulgaridad de su hija

-¡NARUTO!- grito chantal para contestarle con el mismo tono

-¡SASUKE!- grito elen- ¿¡QUE SON ESAS COSAS COCHINAS DE LAS QUE HABLA CHANTAL!?

-emmm…- el moreno mira a naruto y le sonríe de lado- me daré una ducha, mucha suerte puej - y se esfuma

-¡HEEE PEDAZO DE TEME, TE LO PREGUNTO A TI!- dice un poco desesperado el rubio

-¡TÓMALO COMO UN FAVOR!- solo se escuchó el portazo.

Por suerte, la pequeña elen se distrajo con la película y olvidó su pregunta

La familia uzumaki, era una muy singular. al final cuando sasuke termino de bañarse fue a la sala y se abrió paso entre todos para estar los cuatro en el mueble. ambos en la esquina, y las nenas en él la otra esquina

-¿que tal la peli?- murmuró el moreno viendo a su esposo llorar, al igual que sus 2 hijas

-es hermosa, la bruja resultó ser la buena, y salvo a la princesa con un beso del verdadero amor- sasuke sonrio y subio una mano para acariciar el rostro de naruto

-¿sabes cuánto te amo?- cuestiona viéndolo a los ojos - gracias por ser mío

-sasuke… que están las niñas y no podré contenerme- el rubio se muerde los labios al ver la mirada juguetona del uchiha.

-ummm, bueno me portare bien- pero de reojo miraba su esposo que se veía indignado con un lindo puchero.

Cuando por fin la peli acabó, las nenas se fueron a su habitación y cayeron dormidas inmediatamente. estratégicamente la habitación de sasuke y naruto estaba al otro lado de la punta de la enorme casa. y esa noche como casi todas las noches, entre gemidos y confesiones íntimas ambos consumieron su amor.

 **HOTLINE**

 **Gracias a todos por leer.**

 **ESPEREN LAS NOVELAS DE CHANTAL**

 _Yumeko-san: no se donde mas hacerte llegar mi mensaje, por lo que lo haré por aquí. primero que nada gracias por leer de verdad, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia. se que estos casos son reales y por ello quise resaltarlo, gracias por leer, creo que por aquí no avise que el cap 16 era el penúltimo, pero ya lo sabes y espero no decepcionarte. de nuevo muchas gracias por leer. 3 y saludo muy grande._


	18. Chapter 18

**White shark I - (Hotline)**

Cada año en su cumpleaños, llegaba una postal desde cualquier parte del mundo sin firmar, solo una simple y casta felicitación.

Aquel día había cumplido 15 años, la dichosa postal de felicitación llegó sin más que un "Felicidades por tus 15" y al caer la noche Chantal ya se había resignado.

Cuando todos se había ido de casa, es decir todos los invitados porque su padre no pudo evitar armar una grande. su niña, su hija, su brujita, su todo estaba cumpliendo 15 años. Cuando todos se fueron las lágrimas bajaron por su rostro, no es como si otros años no hubiese llorado, desde que se enteró de que suigetsu se había ido lloraba todas las noches por él. pero ese día no pudo aguantar a estar sola.

-¡CHANTAL!- Elen, su hermana y mejor amiga rápidamente fue a consolarla, ella sabía la perfecta razón de sus lágrimas- ¡NO LLORES POR ESE IDIOTA, NO VALE LA PENA!- naruto y sasuke corrieron hacia la escena pero no pudieron hacer nada, es decir… ¿que podían decir para consolarla? sin duda nada que la morena no estuviera diciendo

-jo… es que me lo prometió- susurra mientras sorbía por la nariz- en cuando cumpliera 15 iba a estar conmigo. no lo entiendo...- ella como siempre hablaba sin tapujos, ahora se controlaba más pero estando en familia no le importaba mucho- lo de los 12 pude aguantarlo y soportarlo, nos íbamos a dar nuestro primer beso pero… esto, ¿Qué es esto?- mira la postal un poco indignada- !¿QUE MIERDA ES ESTO?! ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ ÉL!?- en cuanto las luces empezaron a parpadear naruto supo que tenía que intervenir

-chantal, tranquila- el rubio fue y la abrazo fuertemente mientras ella se rompió en miles de pedazos y empezó a sollozar casi a gritos

-¡NO LO PERDONARE…!- sasuke miraba desde lejos la situación, podía ir y abrazarla pero no haría ni la mitad del efecto que ahora naruto le estaba provocando con abrazarla. solo miro apenado a su hija que había empezado a llorar al ver a su hermana totalmente destruida. sin duda el tema de suigetsu en esa casa era muy delicado. cada que se pronunciaba la mayor se iba y se encerraba en su habitación.

…

Sasuke y naruto había acabado de tener intimidad, el moreno acomodo su cabeza encima del pecho de su esposo y suspiro con pesar- siento que todo lo que le está sucediendo a chantal en mi culpa- asegura en un suspiro.

-no, nada tiene que ver tu situación con él, para con chantal- asegura naruto abrazándolo- es decir; está bien la cago y todo eso pero ¿por qué tiene que prometerle cosas a mi hija y no cumplirlas? - aseguro - no sabía que se iba a ir aquella vez que lo vi ¿sabes? de ser así entonces si hubiera dejado ir a chantal con él, aunque sea para que pasaran ese finde juntos.

-chantal tenía 4 años, no digas estupideces- contesta un poco receloso de solo imaginarlo

-lo se, y se también que suigetsu y ella no iban a tener nada serio, ni a hacer nada malo. mi brujita era casi una bebé en ese tiempo, pensé que quizás era un enamoramiento de mi niña hacía por él pasajero- dice resignado- pero los años pasaron y entonces el amor creció junto con ella.

-ahora no puedes decir que es un enamoramiento de niña, ambos hemos estado viendo como ese amor está consumiendo a chantal- el moreno frunce el ceño- cada vez está más desestabilizada y no puede controlarse… no la he dejado ir a la empresa porque las ventanas estallan solo con un pequeño cambio de humor de ella. y me temo que "las fuertes corrientes de aire" ya no es una excusa que se están comiendo mis empleados- pero por más que hablaran del tema, no podían hacer nada al respecto- me da miedo pensar que puede pasar si chantal se desestabiliza por su culpa ¿causara mucho daño?

-cállate, no quiero pensar en eso, confío en que el imbécil aparezca pronto. porque si no te juro que yo mismo voy a buscarlo por todo el mundo y hago que cumpla su promesa- nunca imaginó decir tales palabras, pero temía que eso fuera más que un simple romance, quizás su hija si necesitaba al peliblanco para estar bien.

…

Casi seis meses después, llegó un extraño paquete a casa de la familia uzumaki - muchas gracias- dijo chantal firmando el recibo, estaba sola en casa. sus padres estaban trabajando y ellen estaba en la universidad.

Cerro la puerta y sin ánimo de nada se acercó a la basura para botar lo que sea que hubiese en ese paquete, pero tuvo un presentimiento extraño al verlo totalmente envuelto en un papel blanco, sin firma ni nada ¿entonces como sabían que era para ella?, lo abrió con pereza y observó la caja de un teléfono móvil, el último modelo para ser exactos que era exactamente igual al que tenía pero de color blanco - hmp, menuda emoción- y tira la caja a la basura con teléfono y todo.

camina hacia las escaleras para subir a su habitación y perderse en algún libro homoerótico, pero entonces un golpe de guitarra inunda sus oídos

 _She's got a smile it seems to me_

 _Reminds me of childhood memories_

 _Where everything_

 _Was as fresh as the bright blue sky_

 _Now and then when I see her face_

 _She takes me away to that special place_

 _And if I'd stare too long_

 _I'd probably break down and cry_

Se frena en seco y mira con asombro la cesta de la basura, corrió y sacó el teléfono lo más rápido de la caja y mira quién llamaba, numero desconocido - ¿diga? - contesta por auto reflejo

 _-hola brujita_ \- sus ojos se aguaron con rapidez, esa voz _\- ¿como estas?-_ pero ella no podía hablar, las lágrimas empezaron a bajarle por las mejillas- _¿chantal?_ \- no tenía que adivinar porque ella no podía hablar, el sonido de su nariz y los ahogados sollozos eran suficientes - _perdoname._

\- lo prometiste... - susurro como pudo en medio de sus lágrimas

 _-y lo estoy cumpliendo, técnicamente tienes 15 años, no dije exactamente que estaría ahí exclusivamente el día que los cumplieras-_ jugando con palabras, esa siempre había sido su fortaleza

-cuando cumpliera 15 años- le recordó- justo el día, no los siguientes ni mucho menos seis meses después- ella le hablaba con rabia y enojo- seguro por andar con tus zorritas te olvidaste de la promesa que me hiciste

- _no hables mentiras, sabes que no puedo hacerlo con nadie porque me tienes embrujado-_ y era verdad, la pequeña suspiró con alivio pues su hechizo había funcionado- _tampoco es que me interese nadie más que tu, no tenias porque embrujar me, me decepcionas._

-no te vengas a hacer la victima, te fuiste sin despedirte y no sabes el dolor que me causaste ¿que esperas con llamarme? ¿que te perdone tu abandono? o ¿solo quieres que te quite el embrujamiento? de ser así esta bien- y chasquea sus dedos- eres libre, ve y revuélcate con esas malditas perras.

 _-¡OH PERO POR FAVOR, MUCHAS GRACIAS YA MISMO VOY Y ME REVUELCO CON LA PERRA QUE ME TIENE LOCO!-_ y se cuelga la llamada.

Los ojos de chantal se abrieron con asombro, el teléfono de su mano explotó prácticamente del vértigo que sacudió su cuerpo. estalló en sollozos de la rabia, tanto que toda la casa empezó a sacudirse, parecía el final de los tiempos.

 **DIN DON DIN DON DIN DON DIN DON**

Sus oídos escucharon el timbre, como pudo trato de calmarse para poder abrir la puerta pues quién fuera que tocara, tenía la intención de fundir el aparato

 **DIN DON DIN DON DIN DON DIN DON**

Insistente y molesto - ¡YA VOY! ¡SI NO PUEDE ESPERAR LÁRGUESE AL CARAJO!- y abre la puerta encontrándose con él, un hombre alto de cabellos blancos, ojos violetas y vestido de forma muy sexy para su ojos - señor…- lo único que pudo decir antes de que sus labios fueran salvajemente devorados.

-¿Querías echar la casa abajo con tu mierda?- asegura el peliblanco mordiéndole la boca.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- ella empezaba a empujarlo para quitárselo de encima pero era imposible, los fuertes brazos del hombre la tenía bien sujeta

-visitar a mi perra favorita, ¿no eras lo que querías?- chantal no sabía en qué momento empezaron a tratarse de "P" para arriba

-yo no soy tu perra- dice volviendo a sentir los labios de suigetsu sobre los suyos, era un beso demandante, lleno de rabia y salvajismo. pero justo después el nivel bajo y todo cambio…

Después de todo, ese era su primer beso oficial, debía ser especial por ello el peliblanco la soltó y sus manos sostuvieron su rostro con delicadeza. su lengua empezó a pedir permiso para entrar en la boca ajena delineando los labios de ella con sensualidad y un toque de ternura.

10 años habían sido casi una maldición para ambos, y ese tan anhelado beso se sintió en todo su ser, cuando sus lengua se chocaron y empezaron a bailar una junto a la otra todo el mundo se desvaneció- mmm…- gimió ella entre el beso suplicando por más, sus manos se enredaron en el cuello de él

-ahh no…- suigetsu se apartó de ella - no pasemos más lejos de esto…

-¿por qué? yo necesito ser tuya- se le había olvidado que hace un momento lo estaba mandando a la mierda- lo necesito desde antes de nacer, eres mi todo... por favor no me dejes así- movía sus caderas restregando sin vergüenza al abultado jeans de el peliblanco, sus ojos estaban tan dilatados que apenas se apreciaba el verde limón en ellos

-quiero hacerte el amor mi brujita, comerte con mucha paciencia por todas partes… - con su pulgar acariciaba el labio inferior de ella

-hazlo, no esperes más por favor- susurró besando su pulgar- me muero por ti

Vuelven a mirarse más detenidamente, casi haciendo una invitación tortuosa- no nena… no me digas eso…- antes de volver a negarse ella vuelve a besarle con deseo y todos los sentimientos a flor de piel- quiero que sea especial…- trata de cortar el beso empujando- una cena, una flor, un baile y después encima de pétalos de flor quedarme con tu pureza- chantal muerde sus labios, aquello todo era muy romántico

-!HERMANA, HE SALIDO TEMPRANO Y PENSABA QUE QUERÍAS TOMAR UN HELADO Y SALIR DE COMPRAS!- la pelinegra se frena en seco al ver a chantal siendo abrazada por un hombre que le sacaba casi 2 cabezas.

-ah… no ellen, hoy no puedo- la chica ni siquiera la miraba, estaba perdida en esos iris violetas

-¡SERAS CABRÓN!- ellen se acercó al peliblanco y lo despego de ella dándole una cachetada que resonó casi en toda la calle- ¡HIJO DE PUTA!

-Si, me lo merecía- asegura sobándose la quijada- ¿y esta quien es?- dice mirándola de arriba a abajo y detallando la

-es mi hermana, hija de sasuke- chantal sonríe al ver lo colorada que estaba ellen- te presento a suigetsu

-no... si yo se quien es este maldito- escupe con rabia la pelinegra- te ha hecho llorar como nunca, y vengo los encuentro prácticamente teniendo sexo visual- asegura cruzándose de brazos - hermanita no sabía que eras tan perra

se armó perros.

-¡MALDITA SEA, TE VOLATIZO!- chantal grito y el posa vasos salió disparada hacia su hermana y le dio en el hombro

-¿¡COMO HAS PODIDO?!- ella camina hacia la cocina y toma vasos, platos- ¡¿PORQUE ERES TAN FACILONA!?- y empiezan a volar cosas.

Suigetsu solo se quedo viendo desde el pasillo, entendiendo quién era esa niña y sonrió de lado. quizás sasuke no permitió que la pequeña creciera sin padre. se sintió feliz -tengo que llamarle, supongo que me he desaparecido mucho tiempo- dice tomando el teléfono mientras esquivaba un plato que se desvió hacia el

-¡TE JURO QUE TE ARRANCARÉ ESA LENGUA VIPERINA QUE TIENES, PUTA PRINCESITA DE PAPI!- grita chantal moviendo los brazos y lanzando cosas con sus poderes.

Ellen esquivaba escondiéndose en el mural de la cocina y disparaba también cosas con sus manos- ¡TODO LO QUE LLORASTE PARA QUE VENGA ESTE IMBÉCIL Y TE TOQUE SIN QUE TENGAS MÁS REMEDIO QUE ABRIR LAS PIERNAS, ME DECEPCIONAS MALDITA BRUJA!

-¡ENVIDIA COCHINA!- contraatacó ella lanzando flores y jarrones de la sala

-PERRA

-ZORRA

-PUTITA

-ASQUEROSA

-FACILONA

-ENVIDIOSA

 **White shark I - END**

 **Yumeko-san : hola, jejejeje gracias por leer y me alegra que te haya gustado mi historia. y pues no pense que me quedaria tan bien, jejeje y bueno pues ahora ya empece lo de chantal y sera cortito pero muy sustancioso. :3 eres mi fan tebayo 3 que emocion. ^w^/ muchas gracias por tus buenas energias y apoyo. y gracias por leer mis historias. gracias por todo :D.**


	19. Chapter 19

**White shark II - (Hotline)**

-¿Me estas diciendo, que no quieres hacer el coito conmigo?- chantal miraba fijamente a los ojos de su novio, le parecía increíble que después de 10 años largos y tortuoso, el se niegue a penetrarla.

-si, eso te estoy pidiendo- como si nada, pone sus manos detrás de su cuello y estira su cuerpo encima de la manta. ese día ambos se habían ido en la moto del peliblanco hasta las afueras de la ciudad - eres muy joven chantal, no quiero que después tengas problemas por tener una vida sexual a tan corta edad, entiéndelo

-¡JODER PERO ¿QUE MIERDA ME ESTAS DICIENDO?!- sus ojos prácticamente se habían afilado de la rabia que sentía y el viento sopló con fuerza- ¡SON 10 AÑOS!

-chantal no te pongas así, entiendo que tengas muchas ganas pero te puedo asegurar que no menos que yo, te recuerdo que antes de ti yo tenía una vida sexual bastante activa con la que fue mi novia- dice sentándose y apoyando las manos en sus rodillas- esperemos hasta que seas mayor de edad

-¡MIERDA! ¡MENUDA DECEPCIÓN!- ella, básicamente excitada de los besos que se habían dado hace unos momentos, no le quedó más remedio que cruzarse de piernas y morderse la uña- tres años más… no me lo puedo creer- y entonces recordó una pequeña cosita, diminuta y de gran valor. por ello alzo la mano y tocó el antebrazo del peliblanco- quieto

Y se quedó paralizado.

-¡jajajajaja que divertido!- chantal sonrió con sensualidad y se puso encima del chico que la miraba sorprendido, el no podía ni hablar ni moverse- está bien, no habrá coito- susurro agachándose y besando su oreja - pero quiero juegos- empieza a desnudarle lentamente acariciando el vello de su pecho- umm que bien- toma la mano del peliblanco y la pone en su seno derecho -¡AMMM!- se estremece del placer y mueve sus caderas restregándose con suavidad en la ya potente erección del hombre.

Baja lentamente por su cuerpo y llega a los pantalones del chico que ya estaban apretados - he tenido muchas visiones de ti, pero estoy segura que ninguna hace competencia a como eres de verdad- susurro desabrochando el pantalón y por fin liberando la impresionante erección del hombre, pero antes de hacer cualquier movimiento con su paquete, lo desnudo completamente dejándolo solo con la camisa blanca desabotonada.

Lo observo de arriba a abajo, su vello púbico era casi invisible, y no tenía en general vello - eres rosadillo- susurra relamiéndose los labios para bajar lentamente hacia su entrepierna y tomar con su mano su erección

-mmm- suspiró él cerrando los ojos y casi muriéndose cuando sintió la atrevida lengua de chantal escarbar en su entradita mientras con la otra mano acariciaba sus huevos- MMMMM- respiraba agitado de la inexperiencia de ella que lo estaba volviendo loco, y más al sentirse completamente engullido dentro de la boca de ella- chan… chan...tal…- gime agonizando de no poder moverse

-ala, ¿has podido hablar?- ella toma su pene y se da un suave golpecito en su mejilla- me acabo de volver adicta a tu polla- asegura dándole un lamentó desde los huevos hasta el glande- me sabes muy bien- y se vuelve a engullir todo el falo mientras miraba con sus ojos afilados a su hombre- eres mío…- susurra con posesión mientras le acariciaba las piernas

-mmm… mmm- y el estalla de placer soltando su corrida en la boca de ella y parte de su rostro, tenía una potente carga.

-uff… ha salido mucho- asegura limpiándose el rostro y mirándolo de forma juguetona- me gustaría liberarte pero me parece que mereces este castigo- dice como si nada apoyándose sobre él y dejando descansar su cabeza en su vientre- como sabrás he esperado por ti más de 10 años, y que ahora me salgas con tu moral me toca un poco los ovarios- por ello volvió a incorporarse y se puso de pie. Con suavidad bajo su ropa interior y se volvió a acomodar encima de suigetsu, sin vergüenza ni nada más que las ganas de sentir a el hombre. Toma la polla de él y se empieza a masturbar con su glande - ¡AHHH SI!- gime con hambre sintiéndose más húmeda

-li...be...ra...me- gruñe mirándola con un deseo arrasador.

Y chantal como era tan obediente lo libero mientras sonreía con superioridad - ¿no te gusta lo que hago mi amor?- dice inocente de su travesura

-maldita bruja- la toma del cuello y le da la vuelta a la situación quedando el encima, sin contenerse une sus labios en un salvaje beso y sigue haciendo el trabajo que ella había empezado, restregarse de forma íntima a su sexo por largos minutos.

-por favor… mételo- susurra ella entre gemidos aferrándose a su espalda- se que tienes miedo de lo que pueda sucederme, pero quiero que mi primera vez sea contigo y lo quiero ahora, solo una vez, solo este momento… después esperare por ti hasta los 18... solo… - una lagrima se escapo de sus verdosos ojos - solo… no puedo más…- suigetsu sintió el desespero en su voz y suspiro cansado.

-quería que fuera especial…- con su pulgar limpia la lagrima- romántico y especial porque te lo mereces

-¿quieres que sea especial?- su mano tocó la manta y el poder se desprende de ella haciendo crecer flores iluminadas con luz propia sobre el césped. 4 fierros se alzan a cada lado de la manta haciendo un techo artificial y cae una cortina de seda transparente con destellos de diamantes.

-valla... - suigetsu la mira con cariño- gracias…

-he estado practicando, quería sorprendente por ello pedí que viniéramos aquí- dice jugando con sus cabellos blancos

-¿entonces estás preparada?- los ojos violetas se ponen sobre ella con hambre, luego acomoda su miembro y entra de un solo golpe.

-¡AHH…!- un par de lágrimas bajan de sus ojos, le había dolido pero estaba feliz

-joder…- él gruñe escondiéndose en el cuello de ella y haciendo todo uso de su auto control para no dañarla- estas muy apretada…

-te amo suigetsu, te amo mucho- y empieza a mover las caderas haciéndole entender que estaba lista para el vaivén.

Entre la agonía de la unión de sus cuerpos y el intenso calor, suigetsu salio y volvió a correrse en el vientre de ella.

-joder… no estoy preparado aun- dice frustrado y avergonzado por su tiempo- es mucho placer para mi

-ha sido perfecto- ella sonrió mientras le miraba como si el hombre fuera el mejor del mundo- gracias por hacerme feliz- y aunque ella no había llegado al orgasmo por el dolor de la pérdida de su virginidad, realmente fue perfecto.

-¿quieres volverlo a hacer?

-emm, no me temo que tenemos que esperar 3 años cariño, fue lo que prometí y así será- el peliblanco se acostó a su lado y la abrazo

-mujer malvada.

 **FIN**

 **White shark**

 **CRÉDITOS**

 _ **#1**_

-¡SERÁS HIJO DE PUTA!- naruto en cuanto vio a suigetsu parquear la moto enfrente de su casa, y vio a su niña, hermosa y linda mujer cita bajarse para después pegarse a su boca como una lapa, fue insoportable- ¡AY ES QUE LO MATÓ!- salió de la casa y como una pegatina la despego y le dio un potente de rechazo al peliblanco -¡ ELLA ES MÍA ENTERATE!- grito como todo padre sobre protector.

-padre, demasiado tarde- dice chantal sonriendo y haciendo la V de victoria.

-...- naruto se quedó completamente congelado y con esta cara **o-o**

 _ **#2**_

-¡ahh! ¡si!- sasuke gemía mientras su esposo le comía el culo y lo preparaba para la penetración- mi amor, follame ya…- dice alzándose lo más que podía - AHH ¡JODER CÓMO ES QUE SE SIENTE TAN BIEN!- grita del placer al sentirlo dentro, y lo voltea a ver.

- **o-o** \- sasuke arrugó el entrecejo y se alejó de él

-¡que mierda te pasa naruto! ¡tienes esa cara desde hace 3 días!

- **o-o ¿que cara? o-o** \- un tic nervioso se instaló en la ceja del moreno, indignado se levantó de la cama y tomo su almohada con su manta

-me voy a sofá- dice dando un portazo.

- **o-o y ¿ahora que hice? o-o** -

 _ **#3**_

-hoy he salido de compras con elen, hemos obtenido unos vestidos preciosos para la ceremonia de graduación de mi hermana- dice chantal sonriendo de oreja a oreja mientras comía la cena

-me alegro pequeña, estoy muy orgulloso de ti- sasuke acariciaba el cabello de su hija

- **o-o felicidades** \- dice naruto comiendo ramen como un robot, los tres se le quedaron viendo con mala cara

-¡PADRE DEJA EL PUTO DRAMA! ¡QUE SOLO FUE UN POLVO Y YA ESTA DEJALO ESTAR!- grita chantal golpeando la mesa indignada, llevaban ya un par de semanas en lo mismo

- **o-o lo entiendo, me alegro que mi hija ya foll** \- pero sasuke le da un zape en el cuello- **o-o me alegro que estés bien con suigetsu** \- dice mientras seguía comiendo

-uff eres insoportable- y chantal se para de la mesa y se va hacia su habitación.

 _ **#4**_

-eres una mujer muy traviesa- susurra suigetsu alzándola y llevándosela a su cama. aquella noche chantal había aparecido en su ventana.

Rápidamente los besos no se hicieron esperar y esta vez fue suigetsu el que se comió todo de ella. haciéndome retorcer del placer gracias a su boca- te amo mi bruja- susurra repartiendo suaves besos en su monte de venus mientras absorbía las convulsiones de ella.

 _ **#5**_

- **o-o** \- naruto leía el periódico mientras preparaba la comida, esta tarde iba a ir suigetsu a comer y a hablar la situación, pero sinceramente el no entendía qué situación tenían que discutir

-ya fue suficiente, amor está claro que no estas bien- dijo sasuke poniéndose a su lado y mirándole la cara de culo que tenía de ya más de 1 mes- mirate mi rubio, no hemos podido follar bien porque ese careto me baja el calenton, por favor vuelve a ser el de antes mi amor…- susurra empinándose y robandole un beso

- **o-o estoy cansado de que insistan que algo me pasa, o-o ya te dije que no es así** \- al moreno se le aguaron los ojos

-lo que está claro es que no confías en tu esposo para apoyarte y contarle tus cosas... - el rubio lo sostuvo del codo antes de que saliera a correr y lo abrazo por la espalda

-si… me ha jodido bastante que chantal ya sea mujer… solo… no se siempre pensé que seria mi brujita… pero ahora ya no es mi brujita, es de suigetsu y eso me esta matando- sasuke se da la vuelta y lo abraza

-pero mi amor, eso es lo más normal de la vida. ya veras cuando chantal tenga hijos, todo eso que ahora te estar guardado puedes volverlo a usar en ese momento con tus nietos. y si tanto quieres una niña en tu vida pues adoptamos una mi amor…- habla el un poco comprensivo

-quisiera verte en mi lugar, seguro que si elen trae a un chico a casa, te dará tanto estrés que a la semana estarás calvo- sasuke sonrió como el mejor y negó con la cabeza

-mi hija no necesita de nadie más que de su padre para ser feliz, ella es un caso aparte

-¡PADRE!, ¡TE PRESENTO A MI NOVIA!

Y a sasuke se le quedó una cara intachable, una impresionante rubia de 15 años, es decir 3 años mayor que su nena. se paraba enfrente de él y lo miraba como si nada - mucho gusto señor uchiha- dijo tomándole la mano a elen- soy Tamy- los despampanantes ojos azules que tenia eran hermosos, sin duda alguna la chica era preciosa.

 **-O-o-**

 _ **#6**_

Suigetsu disfrutaba de lo lindo al ver a sasuke con esa cara de culo

-Nos conocimos en la biblioteca, elen no paraba de mirarme y una tarde decidida me acerque y me le comí los morros- dice la rubia como si nada

-vaya hermanita, no sabía que te iban las tías

-pues me van hermanita, me van- elen toma una taza de té elegantemente

- **O-o y… ¿a qué se dedica tu familia?** \- tamy miró un poco frío al señor sasuke

-soy huérfana, he ganado una beca en el instituto de elen, trabajo medio tiempo en el restaurante de carne del centro comercial- dice como si nada dejándole la cara a sasuke en el suelo.

-¡toma!- chantal se pone de pie y le da un zape a su novio

-callate cariño- ante todo sutilidad.

-bueno, pues ahora tienes una nueva familia tebayo, bienvenida- naruto se acerca y le da un abrazo sorprendiéndola- si necesitas algo dímelo.

 _ **#7**_

-voy a entrar mi sasu- susurra naruto dándole la vuelta pues quería verle el rostro

- **O-o** \- un tic se puso en la ceja del rubio

-cariño con ese careto se me baja la erección- dice naruto divertido porque había pasado casi 1 semana desde que elen y tamy se presentaron formalmente a la familia

- **O-o yo puedo con esto** \- asegura tratando de quitarse la expresión de culo que tenía

-ya, si tu puedes- y para su sorpresa lo hizo

-estoy orgulloso de mi hija- asegura para atrapar del cuello a su esposo y recibir la penetración en todo su esplendor.

o-o-o

Suigetsu y chantal se casaron cuando ella cumplió 18 años, después de eso no se pudieron acercar a ellos durante un año porque todo el tiempo estaban dándole al tema.

Naruto y sasuke siguieron como siempre, amándose, queriéndose y sobre todo divirtiéndose y pasándolo bien juntos.

Elen y tamy fueron pilladas en la cocina haciendo la tijerita. una cosa de locos.

 **FIN**

 **Hotline.**

 **un saludo a yumeko-san, gracias por leer. 3**


End file.
